


What you're made of

by tokicham



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Little Sanji, Love for Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokicham/pseuds/tokicham
Summary: It was confusing enough to find his nakama turned into a child, but the way the person he knew act so differently was even more confusing, and the way he cared for the cook was way beyond that. –Let’s have a view of how the crew would interact with the little cook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece :(

The Sunny shook violently as the Marine ship slammed at their side. Zoro heard Nami cursed as a flood of marines launched on their deck. Gun shots and crushing sounds quickly filled his ears as the fight broke. Luffy was already rampaging at the enemy’s ship, throwing punches and kicks sending the heap of officers overboard. All the straw hat crew was engaged in battle. Zoro made a quick scan around him to see how the crew was faring in their fights after cutting some of his opponents. All of them were fearlessly fighting; Nami and Robin took down a huge officer, while Chopper and Ussop strategically attacked with the doctor's Kung Fu point and the sniper's eating plants. Book was fighting at the sails while Franky was shooting missile from the deck near the ship's wheel, getting ready for any opportunity to attack or escape if necessary.

 

He saw the cook knock a few men and looked around the deck before he jumped to the marine's ship joining Luffy. Zoro didn't waste time and leap over the railing and land on the enemy’s ship. Three swords glided swiftly in the bodies of the unfortunate men. The fight wasn't even a challenge to them, only a few higher ranks were making a real fight and Luffy was already beating their captain. Soon they'll have to leave these battered bastards. Zoro heard a loud crack before he felt some figure shot towards him. He quickly dodged it with a single step to find a marine's body crashed where he stood a second ago. He clenched his teeth over the hilt of Wado and turned to where it came from. _'That ero cook!'_

"Oh! My bad." Sanji said offhandedly from the upper deck, he twisted on his foot and strike another marine down. Zoro just growled and continued cleaning up the deck. He heard a series of gunshot and saw the bullet pelted on the floor towards him. He ran for cover as he deflected some bullets with his sword. A huge guy in an officer's uniform was wielding a machine gun on the railing on the upper deck; he continued shooting aiming for Luffy and Zoro. He has two assistant on his side loading the gun and another with assorted weapons.

 

The series of shots tatter the deck and hit some of the marines. Zoro cursed at how stupid the man was, he's ruining his ship and killing his men. Zoro took the opportunity to attack when the man decided to fire on Luffy. He dashed and cut a few people before he surprisingly reached the other side of the deck opposite to his target. He was still far and the man started to aim at him. "Shit!" He was prepared to cut the bullets if needed only that it didn't came. Sanji was on the man in a blink of an eye. He kicked the man square on the face, the trigger was accidentally pulled but it stopped shooting when a powerful heel kick crashed the machine into pieces. The man was down and Sanji glared at the two assistant threateningly. Zoro reached his side and point a sword to the throat of the nearest man.

"I can't believe you get lost on a straight path." Sanji stated after he inhaled the smoke of his cigarette. "I'm not lost!" Zoro snarled at the blond on his side. "As if I'd believe that." Sanji deadpanned as he walked towards the other assistant that had been gaping at them the whole time. The man rattled, tripped backwards and fell on his ass together with a barrel of weapons on the floor. The small scuffle was enough for the other man an inch from the tip of Zoro's blade to step backward and drew a pistol.

 

Zoro saw it in slow motion. He would have finished the bastard sooner if he knew that he still had some guts to point a gun at them. But what pissed him off was the fact that the pistol wasn't pointed at him but at the cook. He heard the click before the loud shot rang around them as the swing of his sword cut the air without a sound. A decapitated hand fell on the floor with a thud. The pistol missed its target but the other gun didn't. Two people collapsed on the floor, one was wailing in pain from his missing body part and the other fell on his knees with a stifled groan. Zoro cursed under his breath and dashed pass the fallen cook and slash the jittery man on the floor; a weird gun still on his hand. It was the same moment a bunch of enemies decided to attack from the lower deck.

 

"Oi cook how long do you plan to lie there?" Zoro grumbled, arranging the hilt of Wado on his mouth. He stopped putting it back when he saw the heap of clothes of the cook lying on the floor; in the middle a small blond child was blinking at him. "Holy Shit-" Zoro's cursed was cut off by the roars of the approaching marines towards the little boy. The swordsman quickly went into a fighting form and dashed at them before they get near the small blond. Men flew from the upper deck; blood spilling from their cuts. Zoro turned quickly when he heard a shriek from behind. A stupid marine officer was on the act of stabbing the boy. Zoro saw red in rage and protectiveness, in a blink of an eye he cut their distance and redirect the opponent's blade with his and sliced him with all of his strength sending the man overboard.

 

The tension in his muscles was released in the moment he made sure there's no more threat around them. "You alright?" He asked the little blond as he swiped and sheathed his swords. He met a large blue eye staring at him; the other was obscured by a curtain of blond hair. The curly brow was a huge give away that he was definitely the shit cook. Though what gave Zoro a little bit of doubt was because of the child's reaction. All the physical resemblance of the boy to their cook was there, but the small figure was trembling, his eyes were full of fear and hopelessness. It was far from the Sanji he knew.

 

"A-are you going to hurt me?" The boy blurted as he tried to inch backwards finally deciding to move ever since he fell on the floor. Zoro hated that voice; it's so weak and uncertain. The swordsman took a step and the boy yelped as if he's going to be attacked. That made him stop in frustration, the ero-cook was acting like a wimp and he just couldn't let that happen. It was confusing enough to find his nakama turned into a child, but the way the person he knew act so differently was even more confusing, and the way he cared for the cook was way beyond that. He decided to be considerate for the scared boy. He's sure the kid was as confused as he was.

 

Zoro slowly kneeled in front of the boy; never leaving their eye contact, searching for a slight connection with the cook. "I won't hurt you." He said calmly with a hidden promise to protect him. Something might had been thrown to the boy's senses for he suddenly stood and lunged himself to Zoro. The green haired swordsman hugged the still shaking boy. Zoro sighed and lifted him with ease as he stood. The little boy looks like five years of age, what's left to cover him was the cook's shirt that loosely clung to his small shoulders. Zoro took the time to look at the wreck they made on the marine's ship, they beat them and the entire member of the crew was safe. Well not entirely for this little creature that seemed to fell asleep on his chest like a baby koala.

 

The fight was over, but not for this little cook. Zoro have a feeling that they still have something to settle with this group of marines. More importantly how would he explain to Luffy that the ship's cook degraded into a child? "Shit it's almost lunch time." He grumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the Sunny was surprised to see him walking with a child in one arm and a bundle of clothes in the other. "Zoro! Who's that? We have to leave!" Chopper trotted to his side in haste. "We can't leave, we have a problem." The swordsman stated as he walked closer to their doctor with the heavy thunk of his boots. He shifted to the side so he could show the portion little blond’s face snuggling on his chest. "Something happened to the cook."

 

Recognition fell on Chopper's face upon seeing the boy. "Sa-Sanji turned into a child!" He shrieked catching the attention of the other straw hat crew. Nami and Robin came closer and looked at sleeping Sanji with shock and amusement. "What happened? Did he get hit by a devil fruit user?" Usopp voice quivered as he asked while looking around them hovering to the swordsman's side. "No, he was shot by some kind of gun and become like this." Zoro answered and crouched down lowering the boy to let Chopper take a look. "We need to ask those marines how to turn him back." Nami suggested with furrowed brows. "Allow me to help you with that." Robin offered before she casually walked towards the marine ship.

 

Zoro glanced at the ship; he knew that Luffy was still there maybe raiding the enemy’s kitchen. He wanted to go with Robin and make sure they have a cure for the cook's current state. "Zoro, I need you to bring him in the infirmary so I could check him properly. I want to make sure he's okay." The little doctor told him as he started ahead of him. He obediently followed Chopper since the cook wasn't in imminent danger he decided to join Luffy and Robin after he help Chopper. Inside ship he could still hear the muffled voice of Usopp yelling to their captain.

 

``````

 

Chopper declared that Sanji was not in danger, his internal organs seemed to be functioning well and he didn't find any side effects from the transformation. They left the little cook sleeping in the infirmary and the doctor volunteered to watch him. On the deck the other member of straw hat crew were gathered to discuss what information Robin got from the marines. Zoro settled himself on the grass deck at the mast. "GIMME FOOD!" Luffy shouted and pouted. "That's what you're concerned about?" Usopp smack the head of their captain in annoyance. "But I'm hungry." The raven haired rubber man reasoned pout still plastered on his face; Usopp just sighed in return. "I'm afraid you have to settle with the food we could make for you for the time being Luffy-san. Robin interrupted. "Our cook won't be coming back to his right age for a time." She continued. "What do you mean Robin?" Nami asked as she rests her hands on her hips. "He was shot by an underdeveloped shrinking gun made by these people." Robin motion her hand to the side where the two white coated man were tied with a rope sitting on the deck. The one on the right had a curly black hair and an equally dark complexion, next to him was a skinny redhead with dark circles around his eyes. They didn't look like marines.

 

"Hi! Good afternoon." "Please to meet you." The two greeted them with a nervous smile. They're both covered in black and blue bruises; one of them was missing a tooth. Zoro could say that Robin did a nice work of extracting information from them. "So you're the one responsible why I won't be eating Sanji's cooking!" Luffy yelled with a serious tone as he popped the joints of his fingers ready to maul the two captive. Nami's staff bonked at the top of their captain's head. "Just a second Luffy, we need to know how to fix Sanji and they need to be conscious to help us." She explained perfectly, turning to the two she said. "Now can you tell us more about this gun and how to return our nakama back?" She said in sweet but threatening tone.

 

The two captive shared a look to each other, then to Robin. Her cold gaze was enough for the two to stutter and explain hastily. "Ah! You don't have to do anything! As we said earlier the shrinking gun wasn't fully developed. It can shrink any inanimate object permanently but to living things it works differently." The man with curly black hair said. "Instead of turning the person small in the same age or only in size it turns the person to a child." The redhead mumbled lowly. "But you don't have to worry; your crew mate will turn back to normal in a few weeks."

 

"How can you guarantee that to us? We can’t just hold to your words." Franky said unconvinced as he folds his huge arms over his chest. "Well, we have records of the test of the gun a-and it'll take three to four weeks before the effect of the shot wear off." The other man quickly added.

 

"It's okay as long as Sanji can go back to normal." Luffy suddenly stated. Everyone stared to their captain with a silent trust on the man’s instinct; a couple of breath passed before they speak. "Then, we have nothing else to do but wait." Nami said with an exhausted sigh. "Okay then that's it." Luffy slid from the railing he was sitting. "Nami! Let's go and cook some food!" He's grin reached the end of his ears. "Ehh? I think that's a bad idea!" The navigator response uncertainly; she knew how strict Sanji was in using his kitchen and Luffy was the last person he'll ever wanted to use it. Nami decided to race Luffy to the galley and stop him.

 

"I still don't want to let them go so easily." Robin mused to herself. "Maybe we could get some collateral from them, before we let them go." She suggested returning her glance at the two researchers. "But we don't have anything valuable with us." The black haired one said. "A body part perhaps?" The gleam on her eyes screamed hostility although her face was calm. The two captive turned pale as a sheet of paper at her statement.  "Robin how can you say that? You're not even Law!" Usopp blurted in shock, while the archaeologist just giggled behind her hand.

 

"I could use that with my prototype."Franky suddenly chimed in the conversation causing the two jumped on their seat. "Can I have some parts too? I'm lacking some flesh; you see I'm nothing but bones! Yohohohoho!" Brook exclaimed, now the researchers started to shake in fear. Usopp realized what his nakama were trying to do, they’re scaring the two captive to secure their loyalty to them and to see if they’re telling the truth. A sound of slow sheathing of blade reached their ears and they all turned to the swordsman. "Tell me what part do you need? I'll slice it clean." Zoro stood a malicious grin spread on his lips. "No! No! Please we're telling the truth don't kill us!!" The two cried in unison wriggling in their ties. Robin was pleased in their reaction.

 

They decided to release the two captive on the next island since the sea of the New World wasn't safe for any sailor or traveler much more to a pair of researchers alone in the middle of it. Nami said that it'll take a few days before they reach an island where they could drop them. The lunch time passed like the usual tornado of a mess. Nami and Robin handled the cooking and Luffy shove everything in his mouth without a care in the world. Everyone went on their own stuff after lunch, they scattered on the deck like usual. Luffy and Usopp went fishing, Franky and Brook were busy tuning some instrument they bought from the last island, Nami was on her tangerines and Robin reading her book under an umbrella.

 

Zoro busied himself lifting weights; he was half finished on his set when Chopper burst out of the Infirmary throughout the galley announcing that the cook was awake. "Sanji!" Luffy flung himself mirthfully to the stairs going to the galley whilst Usopp stumbled behind him wearing the same excited smile on their captain's face. All of them left what they're doing and followed Chopper to the infirmary; everyone seemed to be secretly interested in the current form Sanji was in. Zoro was the last to climb to the galley.

 

He saw the door of the infirmary wide open, Franky and Brook was peeking in the door while the others were all inside the room. Zoro went to the refrigerator and served himself a glass of cold water listening with the conversation of his crew mates.

 

"Don't scare him Luffy!" Nami shushed. "He's so small." Usopp commented.

"Hey cook-bro, can you hear us?" "I think he's a little confused." Robin mused.

"Hey guys listen! I think he doesn't recognize us." Chopper said in a soft voice before they all went silent.

"You can talk?" A little voice said in disbelief. Zoro knew that was the shit cook, he smirked listening at him; he knew what's the initial reaction to a talking reindeer. And as he was expecting, the boy gasped and squeaked in fear.

 "What are you? Racoon-dog?"

"I"m not a Racoon-dog I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled as Luffy laughter rang in the room. He heard the sound of Chopper's transformation and then the room went silent again.

 

Zoro felt the weird atmosphere in the room and he decided to finally take a peek inside.

 

Sanji was sitting on the bed hugging his knees; he was wearing light blue T shirt and red shorts, his head buried in his arms. The swordsman could see the tension on the boys shoulders he wasn't sure if he was crying. Chopper was back on his brain point wearing a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, its fine we’re not gonna hurt you." He apologized and turned to Nami silently asking for help. She understood what Chopper meant so she scooted closer to the bed. "Hey don't be scared." She said softly and placed a hand on the child's back but Sanji flinched at the touch and moved away from her. His eyes on Nami were full of doubt and fear. Nami felt the weight on the blond's gaze and it hurts her to be the center of that distrust in his eyes, but she tried to cover it with a warm smile.

 

"Do you know who I am?" She continued. The blond stared at her for a second before he shook his head and looked down on his knees. Nami frowned at the other crew members; all of them have a hint that Sanji didn't remember any of them. "What's your name?" Robin suddenly asked, the boy looked at her but didn't answer. "Oi, don't tell me he lost his memory?" Usopp mumbled in a nervous tone. "It's too early to say that, I need to talk to him privately or maybe we could let him rest more." The doctor stated professionally. Everyone slowly retreated from the room in bidding a gentle goodbyes and laters at the blond boy.

 

Zoro was about to leave them when he heard the boy uttered something. "It's you! Green man!" Sanji said crawling at the edge of the bed recognizing the swordsman. Zoro just raised a brow and grunted taking another step out of the room. "Wai-" Sanji struggled out of the covers jump off the bed and went beside Zoro. Uncertain fingers clutched a material of his pants, as if the boy wanted him to stay or if not go with him.

 

The swordsman wanted to swipe the tiny hand off him but the kid was already acting weird and he didn't want to get a scolding from Chopper. "'The hell." He just hissed. "Zoro, He's got attached to you." The reindeer said in amusement. "Okay stay here with us, if you're here maybe we could make him talk." Chopper propped on the stool on his table and pulled a pad of paper and pen. Zoro didn't have a choice but follow the doctor's orders. He just sighed closing the door and lead the boy back to the bed.

 

Sanji seemed to relax more when he found someone he recognized. His round eyes was now looking on every corner of the infirmary full of wonder. Zoro watched him and Chopper as he settled himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm Chopper, the ship's doctor and this is Zoro." The reindeer said with more careful tone. "May I ask your name?" He added.

 

The boy tensed again and scooted closer to Zoro and the action only irritated the swordsman. "Just tell him your name." He snapped. "Zoro.." Chopper whined at his behavior. "I- I'm Sanji." The small voice of the kid took their attention.  "It's nice to meet you Sanji." The doctor smiled and wrote something on his pad. "Sanji do you remember something from yesterday? Just tell me some facts about yesterday if you could remember."

 

"I was home." He almost choked at his words and his hands were fumbling the covers. "And where is that?" Chopper tried to stir him up. "I'm not sure." The boy almost whispered and Chopper started writing again. Chopper could see that Sanji was as secretive as he always was about personal information even as a child. "Um.. where are we?" A flash of worry was in the eyes of the boy as he asked the question. "We're in Grand Line." Zoro answered and if the breath the boy released wasn't relief he didn't know what to call it. Chopper and Zoro watched the small desperate smile Sanji was now trying to hide by lowering his head. The ship’s doctor took back his deduction earlier; Sanji still wasn't good at hiding his emotion. He was curious of what's running inside the boy's head, it was like meeting a different person.

 

"How did I get here?" Sanji asked curiously. "Well.. We found you on a Pirate ship." Chopper lied; his eyes sending meaningful glance to the swordsman.  Sanji just frowned. "Sanji, how do you feel? Does your head hurt?" He continued asking deep concern etched to his face.

"I'm fine doctor, racoon..dog." The boy muttered not certain. "I'm a reindeer damn it!" Chopper insisted. Sanji looked at him with awe. "Reindeer? I didn't know they could talk." He crawled towards Chopper and touched his antler with both hands. "It's real!" Sanji face glowed in delight. Chopper couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks as the blond scratched the fur under his chin. "Ahaha!" The boy giggled enjoying the experience. "Oi kid his not a pet." Zoro interrupted.

 

"It's my first time seeing a reindeer." Sanji explained retracting his hand. "I'm sorry I got scared of you but you're a nice reindeer."

 

"It's fine. I ate a devil fruit that's why I can change form." Chopper shared with glee. Sanji seemed to be excited but he suddenly restrained himself from talking and he remained silent for a moment staring back on his knees. The swordsman and the doctor shared a look and back to the boy. "Are you going to return me to them?" Sanji said in a sad tone. Chopper was a bit confused of who he was pertaining to, but somehow he was sure that he was not referring about the pirates he mentioned and he was sure Sanji didn't want to go back where ever that place was. "I think we don't have any way finding where you came from since you don't know it yourself." The doctor said casually. "You may stay with us for now." He continued.

 

Sanji just nodded at them before his stomach grumbled loud enough to be heard by the other occupants of the room. Sanji blush in embarrassment. "Oh! I forgot you haven't eaten lunch! I'll get some food!" Chopper said skipping on his feet through the door leaving Zoro and Sanji. Zoro didn't want to stay in the room; he wanted to finish his training as soon a possible. Seeing that he wasn't needed in the room anymore, Zoro stood and went to the door. "Whe -Where are you going?" Sanji asked hesitantly but he was already kneeling on the bed ready to stand any moment. The crease on the boy's brow said nothing but fear and anxiety. _'Why does the shit cook have to be so scared?'_ He thought irritated.

 

"I have something else to do than baby sit you." He said with the same bite as how he talks to the ship's cook. He barely remembered that the boy wasn't the Sanji he bicker with foul words over something so simple and spar with over something still simple. He only realized the fact when he heard a quiet sob and he looked back at him. Sanji was facing away from him; the small shoulder was stiff as if the boy was holding back his breath. The sight only irritated Zoro even more. The swordsman grunted under his breath as he slipped out of the room.

 

He understood that Sanji was a child right now but he didn't have to act so weak and fragile. Why it affect his nerves so much? He didn't know, but the way the blond cook was acting made him want to ram arrogance, refinement, powerful kicks and irrational urge to praise and sway like a noodle upon seeing a women into his head; because that defines the cook and the little kid in the infirmary was way too different from what his nakama was supposed to be. Zoro continued to grimace as he pick up on his training thinking that the cook's state was just temporary and he may just enjoy his absence for once, though he suspected that the little cook would annoy him as much as the adult one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sanji is back to his age where he was still in Germa Kingdom. Thank you to those who left kudos and read this fic! It makes me happy. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon went as normally as it could in Zoro's opinion. He finished his training and slumped under the tree with the swing for a good nap; enjoying the shade and the warmth of the sun, no prissy cook to kick him for no reason and no perverted cook yelling praises to his ladies as he delivered afternoon snacks. The sea was calm as they sail to the next island and the only interruption to his nap was a boomerang hitting his head. Usopp had a free time to make a boomerang launcher while Luffy chased the thing even he knew it'll come back. For some reason it kept hitting him and for the third time he cut it into pieces using his swords.

 

Franky called for dinner and all of them chased to the galley. The food wasn't that bad but also wasn't as great as Sanji's food. Zoro knew that everyone noticed but neither of them said anything. Zoro would never admit to any living soul that he was starting to miss the pervert blond's cooking after just two meals. They got used to a well prepared food, so specially made and sometimes based on their very own taste they'd forgot what's the taste of other people's cooking. It was actually fine but he couldn't stop himself comparing it to Sanji's dishes. They ate with the same energy they always had, for some reason Luffy's appetite doubled and everyone was keeping up with their captain's pace except for the girls.

 

"Uh., where's Sanji?" Usopp suddenly asked effectively saving his food from Luffy's grabby hands by lifting his plate above his head. "Yeah? I wanted to visit him in the infirmary but Chopper didn't let me in." Nami said with furrowed brows looking at the doctor. "I think he needs more rest." Chopper stated with uneasiness, it was obvious from the way he was ducking his head and playing on his food. "I'm sure he had enough rest." Luffy interrupted as he crossed his arms, he was pouting like a child who had his playmate stolen from him. "I want to see him."

 

"I also notice that he barely ate his lunch." Robin remarked from the other side of the table. "That's super unlike cook bro! He would never waste food." Franky chimed with furrowed brows. Most of the crew shot question at Chopper at the same time giving no room for him to answer properly. "Wa-wait! Just a minute!" Chopper hissed from his seat both hooves raised in the air. Everyone went silent and stared at him. "I'll try my best to answer your questions but before that I want to discuss something about Sanji." He announced standing on his seat.

 

"Sanji didn't just turn back to his physical appearance when he was a child. His memories also returned to his age. It means he only remember the things that happened up to his current age that's why he doesn't recognize us." Everyone seemed to silently take in the fact. "That's also why I'm asking you not to tell him who he is to us, because it might be hard for him to accept all the things he'd done in his life when he doesn't have a way to find out it its  truth or not." Nami and the others nodded in agreement to his proposition. "I believe that would be the right thing to do, he'll gain his physique and memories after a few weeks, we don't have to tell little Sanji that he is the cook of this ship."

 

"There's no problem with your request Chopper-san, I'm sure we can take care of him even we're strangers from his point of view. We'll get along with him." Brook stated after sipping a cup of tea. "Exactly!" Luffy said grinning and gave a hi-five with the musician. "But something's a little bit concerning in his behavior." The small doctor muttered to himself. "What do you mean?" Nami said leaning on the table.

 

"Sanji seemed to be the closed off type of kid. You guys did observe how he's so reluctant on answering our questions earlier." _There's fear in his eyes._ He wanted to add but stopped himself. What Chopper saw in those blue eyes was familiar to him. It's like his fear for human back in the Drum Island when he hasn’t met Dr. Hiluluk yet. He was scared and betrayed because he was different and somehow it was close to what he saw in Sanji's eyes.

 

"Well, I kinda noticed too." The sniper of the crew confessed. "But you said you talked to him right?" He added. "Yes, but that was only when Zoro's with us in the infirmary."The reindeer's eyes traveled to the swordsman that was followed by everyone. "What?" Zoro asked with his usual stoic expression on his face. Everyone's attention went back to Chopper when he spoke.

 

"I though he's a little bit comfortable talking to me but when I came back with his food, he was back being reserve and he couldn't even meet me in the eyes." The doctor whined at the end of his words. "He looks like he cried."

 

Something pricked in Zoro's chest at Chopper's words. He tried to stay composed as much as he could to hide the feeling called guilt prodding at the back of his head. But a single twitch of his eyebrow gave what all Robin needs to make a guess. "Perhaps Zoro knows something." She said with expectant eyes that seemed to bore Zoro down to the bones. Realization hit Chopper as his round eyes went wide. "Right! I left him with you!" He exclaimed. "Zoro?" Nami called lowly demanding for an answer. "What did you do to little Sanji?" Now she sound threatening and everybody was staring intently at Zoro.

 

"I just left him; I had something else to do." Zoro said the truth and they seemed to accept it after several seconds. Nami just sighed and sent him a warning look before she spoke. "If I found out that you're still starting a fight with him, I'll raise the interest of you debt." The swordsman gaped at the threat and retorted. "As if I'll start a brawl with that little block head! And it's always the shit cook's fault!" Usopp was holding him down on the chair with his hands on his shoulder.

 

"Anyway, don't worry Chopper we'll do everything to get along with him." Nami returned to the main topic, entirely ignoring Zoro's remarks.  "Okay." Chopper nodded to them. "Right! And Sanji's still Sanji I'm sure he'll love us!" Luffy concluded with a contagious smile. They could feel his confident to his crew and it made them feel proud. The conversation continued about other light topics as they ate dinner. Nami and Robin brought food to the infirmary for Sanji while the other members of the crew went to their designated task while some went to sleep.

 

All Zoro could hear was the snoring of his crew mates in the bunk room. He'd been trying to sleep for two hours but it won’t come to him. He was thinking of the boy sleeping alone in the infirmary. He knew he had hurt the little cook’s feelings, he was aggravated by the difference between the shit cook and the little kid that he let his anger slipped and unintentionally hurt the boy's feelings. He knew and understood the situation but it still pissed him off. Zoro grimaced at the bunk above him. He rolled to his side and shut his eyes trying to empty his mind. He'd relax for a few minutes, and when he was in the verge of unconsciousness a heart broken blond boy's face with curly brow flashed inside his head. It made him fully awake and the guilt he felt came back to its highest point through the day.

 

Zoro cursed internally as he wriggled out of his bunk, pulled on his shirt and boots and started walking towards the door. He walked on the lawn deck up to the stairs going to the galley. The night was calm and the sky was as dark as the sea. The crow nest looked abandoned as he recalled that it was Brook's watch. He silently entered the galley and closed the door. It was dark, the lights were off in the kitchen and no crack of light was coming from the door of the infirmary. Zoro wondered if Sanji was still in there. He wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve by going in the place but he knew he had to do something to settle the gnawing guilt in him. He needs to check if he's fine. So he opened the lights of the galley and walked straight to the infirmary.

 

He was expecting the boy sleeping soundly on the bed but what he saw was a child curled into a ball on the floor. At first he thought he fell from the bed so he rushed down to his side but he realized that he was too far from the bed and his back was almost touching the opposite wall. Sanji really intended to sleep there. A whimper reached his ears and his attention went to the blond on the floor. He was crying in his sleep, Zoro could tell even the light was off. The shallow breathing and the sob he was making couldn't be obscured by the darkness. "I'm sorry..I'm so.." Sanji mumbled pleadingly. "for being weak.. father." The small voice begged underneath the swordsman. The words flew to him and it stirred something in him. He never felt this mad before over some set of words but it seriously struck him. He was mad not to the little boy but to whoever made him cry like this. Sanji was too young and he looked like he's just around five to six years old to be in such state. "I'm scared.." The little blond continued to mumble.

 

Zoro swallowed the anger boiling in his guts. Sanji needed attention and he mustn't let the boy think that his rage was intended for him. The swordsman took a couple of calming breath before lightly shake the boy on his shoulder. "Hey.." Zoro grunted to fix his still gruff voice. "Sanji wake up." He continued. The little blond woke up in a strangled gasp; he stared at him with wide eyes and squeezed himself to the wall. "Don't kill me father I'm sorry." Sanji cried, still lingering on his nightmare. Zoro grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, shushing and talking to comfort the child. "Its fine, I'm here it's just a dream."  He tried to say softly as he ran a hand on the boy's back. Sanji continued to cry but he was getting calmer and held on Zoro's shirt less tighter.

 

When he was sure that the boy was a little bit better he decided to stand, turn the lights on, close the door and sit on the bed with Sanji in his arms. He stopped crying and base on his breathing he was fully awake but he was still clinging on the swordsman. Zoro tried to peek on the boy's face by tilting his head. "Are you okay?" He asked. Sanji just nodded his head buried on the swordsman's shoulder. Zoro sighed and put his hands on the boy's side. "Let me look at your face." He demanded pushing the little blond away to see his face and letting him sit on his lap. At first the boy tried to hide but quickly gave in and looked at Zoro. Sanji was lip tight, his face was red from crying and the tears were still glistening in his eyes.

 

"You look fine; your curly brow is still intact." Zoro said casually on Sanji's face. The flush on the boy's face deepened as he covered his eyebrows with his small hands. "Ehh!! You!" Sanji bit his lips, uncertain of what to say. "..Mean cabbage!" He continued lamely. Zoro had to laugh at that, because that was the closest thing the boy did the shit cook would do. Luffy was right Sanji was still Sanji, he'll get pissed when someone pick on his eyebrows specially him. Zoro had to stop laughing before the little blond start to cry again because of embarrassment.

 

"Just kidding, stop covering it." He said swatting the hand off the boy's head. "I thought you hate me." Sanji mumbled not looking at him. Zoro didn't answer for a moment. "I don't hate you." He said honestly not only referring to the little boy but to Sanji. That made the boy looked up to him. "Trust me." Zoro finished not willing to explain what he meant. "Okay." Sanji seemed to understand it. Realizing he was still sitting on the man like a baby, the boy quickly jumped of his feet and sat on the bed properly. "Thank you for waking me up." Sanji stated formally. "It's nothing, what did you dreamt of anyway? And why are you sleeping on the floor?" Zoro asked without even thinking twice. "I.. I got used sleeping on the floor." The boy reasoned. The swordsman just hummed in understanding not pushing the boy on anything. "But this bed looks more comfortable and I'm sure Chopper might get upset if he found out."

 

"I thought I was back in the dungeon in my dream." Sanji stated more to himself. "Father hates me so much and mother is gone." He continued; tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "All because I'm weak and I always fail." He sniffed after the words were whispered but Zoro heard it clear. "Dungeon?" The swordsman asked just to clarify what he just heard. "Yes, he locked me up." The boy replied meekly unsure of what to feel about it being shared to other people. Zoro didn't know how wreaked Sanji's life could get. He just heard stories about what happened to him and Zeff before they got Baratie and now to find out that that skinny child before already had something this heavy in his heart.

 

Zoro heard a soft yawn coming from Sanji. It looks like sleepiness was something the little blond couldn't fight; Zoro couldn't help but smile at that. "I don't know what to do." Sanji mumbled rubbing his eyes. "You're not there anymore, you're with us." Zoro stated firmly and patted the boy's head. "You didn't have a chance to properly meet everyone today, but I'm sure you’re going to like them." Sanji tried to focus on his words and he smiled. "Really?"

 

"Definitely, and you're on the ship of the future pirate king! That's why everything is going to be fine." Zoro said reassuringly, he was surprised to hear himself sound so kind and he was bewildered to have it said to the shit cook, though deep inside he knew he needed it. This boy deserved it. "Okay.." Sanji blinked slowly and soon it was harder to open them. Zoro pushed the boy to bed and secured him with the blanket. "Now sleep little cook because tomorrow you'll have a great day." The sentence didn't really registered in Sanji's sleep clouded mind but it sounds really good and he trusted the green haired man so he let himself fell to the state of unconsciousness but not before he gave a sleepily smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji could feel the warmth spreading on his cheek, it wasn't the kind that tingle the skin but the one that could make you feel that you knew something's touching your skin without physical contact. Soon he became aware of the light behind his eye lids and he had no choice but to open them. Sanji saw light coming from the port hole shining down on his face, it was morning he realized. He brought himself up and looked at his surroundings. He saw the cabinet on the side of the table along with different medical apparatus; the high chair was reminding him of the doctor in his dreams. His eyes fell on the lump of limbs on the floor, he almost panicked realizing someone else was in the room but when he looked closer he saw the black pants and boots a white shirt and a familiar green head.

"So it wasn't a dream." He mused crawling at the edge of the bed to watch the sleeping man leaning on the wall under the porthole. Sanji was feeling better than yesterday, waking up in the middle of a fight was terrifying; he thought he was going to die. But the man with green hair saved him. Sanji was scared of him at first but it changed when he said he won't harm him. It's been a long time since Sanji felt safe and it occurred to him when the green man said that he could trust him. It was the first time someone did kindness to him except for his mother and it made his heart melt from gratitude. He was relieved to find that he was far from his family for now, but it scared him too, because he knew how powerful they were and they could track them if they want. If they even care to find him. The thought only made his chest hurt he wasn't aware that it showed on his face.

"The sun just rise and I'll be seeing that kind of face?" Zoro commented as he yawned and stretched his arms. Sanji just looked down from embarrassment he didn't want to look weak. "Stop moping or try showing that face to them." Zoro continued going to the door. "I'm not moping!" Sanji yelled infuriated; Zoro just grinned at him before he went to the door.

"Good morning Zoro." Robin greeted Zoro from the kitchen not a little bit surprised that he came from the infirmary. "Morning." He mumbled as he stifled yet another yawn. Sanji slipped from the door and clutched a fistful of the material of Zoro's pants. "Looks like little Sanji will join us in breakfast." She warmly smiled at the little boy that seemed to hide behind Zoro. Sanji was still uncomfortable talking with other people even they're woman but Robin saw the curiosity in his blue eyes as he stared at the kitchen behind her. She sauntered toward the two and crouched in front of the boy.

"Hello Sanji I'm Robin, the food is not yet ready but you can help me prepare them if you want?" She offered to Sanji that lighten up in an instant. "Y-You're fine with it?" He asked in disbelief. "Of course but you have to wash first." She added; her eyes traveled to the green haired swordsman with a meaningful look. "Wha-?" Zoro tried to ask.

"I'm sure Chopper has some extra clothes for you and Zoro will help you find the bathroom. Right?" Robin said before Zoro could protest as she got to her feet, gracing a smile to the swordsman that held cleverness and finality.

"I'll help you then." Sanji nodded with a little excitement in his voice. He tugged Zoro's pants and met the eye of the swordsman. Zoro realized that he cannot escape from being the one responsible for the kid. He sighed and started to walk. "Come on."

Sanji was amazed at the grassed deck and the trees on the side of the ship to the point he ran across the lawn with glee. Zoro had to drag him inside the men's quarters to get some clothes. They found Usopp preparing for the day together with Chopper; Franky was not in the room while Luffy and Brook were sound asleep. Sanji quickly went back to his reserve demeanor and shut his mouth like a dead clam, only staring closely in the room or a person when no one's looking. In the end they got what they needed and Sanji insisted that he doesn't need help cleaning himself, after the swordsman teased him being a princess.

Zoro returned the boy in the galley and left him to Robin's care. The blond kid nearly refused to be left, hesitation crossed his face before it settled to determination and he stayed wearing a stern face. Zoro didn't know why it was hard for the boy to trust people but he was confident that in this crew he will heal. He could also see how Sanji was doing his best to know the people around him even he always try to hide whenever somebody saw him. He reminds him of Chopper when he was new in the crew. Zoro smiled at the thought.

~~~~~~

Robin watched the little blond whisk the bowl of eggs with amusement in her eyes. There were spilled eggs on the counter and the shells were smashed; one would think the eggs were wasted to the floor. But those were the eggs Sanji cracked and now was trying to perfectly stir. The little blond was hugging the bowl as he concentrate not to spill another lump on the counter. He was not as meticulous and organized as their cook but Robin could clearly see the love and passion the boy had to what he was doing. It was fun to see that Sanji already had the love for cooking at a very young age; no wonder the boy became a great chef.

  
Robin busied herself on a different task and let Sanji take his time on his work. Sanji asked her a few instructions and then soon he was a bit comfortable to talk with her. The boy was polite and had proper manners though not with the same enthusiasm as the cook was with women. She was pulled off her thoughts when the blond started to talk.

  
"Ms. Robin, you're not the ship's cook, are you?" Sanji asked, not lifting his gaze as he sliced tomatoes. The raven haired woman arched a brow at the sudden inquiry of the boy. "What brings you to the thought?"

  
"You act like you’re not sure where the things are placed and you're avoiding some utensils as if they are prohibited to use." Sanji explained. Robin was impressed on the boy's observation. "This kitchen was smaller and well organized compared to my house’s; I couldn't imagine a ship's kitchen to be this beautiful." He looked around the place unable to hide this appreciation on the place.

  
"You're right I'm not the cook of the crew." Robin chimed at him with stifled giggle.

  
"Oh! Those knives look immaculate!" He sent a glance on the very well kept knife rack of knives on the countertop. "I want to use it but somebody might get mad." The boy mused loudly a pout forming on his lips. The archeologist followed his gaze and saw Sanji's favorite set of knives. She remembered how the blond cook cleans it ceremoniously like how Zoro would to his swords. He doesn't let anyone to use it and she heard Sanji had them since he boarded the pirate crew. It may hold a sentiment to the man but the little boy here was drawn to it only by its beauty.

"The owner would probably get mad, but I think he won't mind if you'll just look at it." Sanji's eyes went wide at Robin's meaningful words. She crouched beside the dumbfounded boy and shot a sneaky glance at the knife rack. "You, you would let me look?" Sanji clarified with a weak tone, hesitation crossed his face. "Yes, but it’s going to be our secret." Robin winked at him.

"Okay.." Sanji broke an appreciative tug on his lips. Soon they were on the knives pulling it from the rack one by one, examining its perfection while Sanji succeeded and failed naming them and saying what they are used for.

The breakfast commenced as normally does. Luffy stuffed food inside in his mouth without break, his hand extended to the plates of his crew. Sanji watches in a mix of awe and disgust at the captain of the ship. It wasn't just the fact that his hands stretched in an unbelievable length but he also saw him swallowed a whole roasted chicken. The other pirates on the table were busy fending the safety of their food from the grabby hands.

"H-How can you eat like that?" Sanji said without thinking. Luffy's hand snapped to his side with a sandwich in it, he broke a wide grin on the blond boy. "I'm made of rubber."

"Huh?" Sanji managed to say. "He ate a devil fruit that's why he became a rubber man." Nami helpfully supplied. Sanji was seated between Nami and Zoro and for some reason he was leaning closer to Zoro. Nami noticed the sudden raise of the boy's guard at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was used to the man's fawning and special treatment that she only realized she'd miss when it's gone. Nami couldn't believe that Sanji was once a little boy that didn't have a care on pleasing girls; it never really touched her imagination.

"By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves to you." Nami started at blond boy. "I'm Nami, the ship's navigator." She offered her hand to the boy which he accepted. Everyone's attention was picked up by their little cook. "That huge pervert over there is Franky." She added pointing a finger on the blue haired cyborg. "Hey! I'm not a pervert; I'm just expressive of my style." The shipwright retorted to Nami before he look at the baffled boy. "It's nice meeting you sir!" Sanji managed to say as he bowed, when he turned his eyes on the huge man he was surprised to see him crying. "I'm glad to meet such a nice boy like you, I feel like a parent who knew his child will grow into a fine man." Franky bawled in tears. "Can I hug you?"

Before Sanji could reply a pair of enormous hands grabbed him and incased him in a killer hug. "Ahhh! Get off me!" Sanji yelled as Franky smashed their cheeks together. Sanji had no idea what the man was talking about. "I'll be your big brother okay!" He heard the man's word when he finally met the chair he was sitting on. "Ask me anything and I'll do what I can."

"Don't scare him like that Franky! He might believe you're really a pervert." A man with dark curly hair said across the table though Sanji was more interested on the man's long nose. "I'm the great warrior of the sea Captain Usopp!" He stood and posed with confident. "I've been traveling on the sea since I was born and I can tell you all of my great adventure."

Sanji knew that he was lying but he couldn't stop smiling at his act and wondered what kind of stories he could tell. He could here Chopper and the rubber man squealed on chorus of 'Really? Tell us Ussop!' Sanji turned to his left, pass the green haired swordsman to the end of the table. He saw the skeleton sitting in the chair rested the cup of tea on the saucer with a clicking sound.

"He..he moves!" Sanji exclaimed pointing to the skeleton with afro as he jumped on his feet and hid beside Zoro. "Of course he'd move." Zoro said with a grin. "Book is our musician!" Luffy shouted slinging an arm around Brook’s shoulder. "I'm sorry to scare you Sanji-san, I ate a devil fruit that revived me from the death, but I was lost for years before I could return to my body. That's why now I'm nothing but bones." Brook said in a calm manner, before he burst into laughter. "Yohohohoho!"

"That's cool!" Sanji smiled brightly. Brook liked the fact that the boy seemed to find him amazing it made him wonder if Sanji looked at him in the same way. 'Of course he does.' He knew.

"I'm sorry I thought you're just bones." Sanji said apologetically. "My heart swells with happiness from your concern Sanji-san even I don't have a heart. Yohohoho!” Brook clasped his chest and bent his body to the side. Everyone didn't react for a few second until a stifled chuckle was heard. Sanji was caught trying to suppress his laughter and it made everyone raise an eyebrow except for Brook.

"Shishishi! Sanji likes skull jokes!" Luffy blurted and patted the musician's back. "I can't believe it." Usopp commented taking back his seat. "I'm happy for you Brook!" Franky congratulate the man. Robin and Chopper chimed with giggles and Nami sighed. Zoro was watching as things develop in the galley with a grin plastered on his face. Sanji was slowly getting closer to the crew, giving unguarded smile at them unlike yesterday.

Nami interrupted the boys’ argument about why Luffy was the captain and told them to finish breakfast first then they can start touring Sanji around the ship. That made Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper excited and went back on their food with enthusiasm. Finishing their food the four ran out of the galley Franky followed them yelling about how awesome his workshop.

"Zoro? Are you not going with them?" Robin asked while picking up some dishes. "Why would I go with them?" He growled defensively; slipping from the table. He'd rather stay in the crow nest and continue his training than waste his time going around the ship; he was on watch anyway; though at the back of his mind he was curious how the blond boy would fare under their captain's crazy rackets together with the sharpshooter and ship's doctor. Zoro would never admit in a life time, but he wished Sanji would have a great day like he promised him last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized after editing this chapter that Zoro did a lot of smiling. Well I've been watching old episodes of One Piece and noticed that he really gave smile to his nakama when they have that moment. (*Q*) I want more of that! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro stayed in the crow nest for the rest of the day watching the sea as he practice his kata. It was one of the perfect days for his training, no marines or pirates to bother them and the sky was clear enough to get an assurance that no impending storm was held by the sky. The only thing that distracted him from his form was the laugher from the lawn deck.

 

Like he was expecting the crew already won the heart of the little blond; after the short tour Sanji became more welcome to talk with the rest of them. His curiosity of the ship's rooms and features made him carefree and lively. Zoro heard another giggle, trying his best to ignore it he started with a different form.

 

Chopper and Sanji were playing on the swing while Luffy and Ussop tried to catch the boy's attention by fishing. Franky took the opportunity to show off the canons and docking system of Thousand Sunny, while Brook spill some skull jokes once he had a chance that never fails to extract a laughter from the boy. Nami and Robin didn't mind then but it was obvious that they're looking at them with satisfaction and curiosity.

 

Not that Zoro had all the time to spy on them to know all these facts, he was just watching and that was his task at hand, well in that morning and it didn't matter. He released a deep breath and focus on the single sword on his hand; his shirt was long discarded on the floor near his weights. He moved fluently with measured breathing, the training almost pulled him to his zen if wasn't for the screams coming from below. "Child overboard!" "Sanji!" Zoro dashed to the hatch and heard another splash from the side before he set the sword on the bench and jump straight to the deck.

 

"Luffy!" Ussop screeched pulling off his shoes. Zoro run pass him and dive to the ocean. Under water, the swordsman looked around him and saw the sinking hammer wearing a straw hat below. He didn't need to think twice and followed his captain. He was surprised to see a golden glimmer that shined beside Luffy as the ray of the sun bounce at them. Zoro swam closer and realized that the golden dot earlier was Sanji. The boy was trying to save Luffy, his cheeks were puffed with air, his hands holding the scruff of Luffy's shirt as he kicked the water to propel themselves upward without avail. Sanji could swim, but Luffy was just too heavy for him.

 

Zoro caught the two of them and he swam back to the surface. Luffy didn't lose consciousness but he was laid on the grassed deck as Chopper checked his vitals. "Thank's Sanji." The captain whizzed weakly. "You're welcome." The boy answered lying beside him exhausted. "Oi I'm the one who save you idiots." Zoro yelled in annoyance, trust their captain to take care of a child and this happened. Soon Nami started smacking and scolding those adult's who're supposed to watch the kid on board not throw him overboard. Ussop Chopper and Luffy was kneeling like children in front of the sea witch apologizing. "But he's fine" Luffy reasoned but was quickly jabbed on his side by Ussop before Nami could throw another fist. Instead, the navigator released an exasperated sigh and turned to the little blond.

 

"And you Sanji." Sanji almost jumped and stood straight, he barred his teeth expecting a hit from the orange haired girl. Her heels clacked on the deck as she walked closer to him. Sanji was very familiar of discipline, he did something wrong and knew that he had to be punished. He could feel it coming, but his eyes flew open when a hand softly touched his shoulder. He saw the woman's concerned face. "Be careful next time. I don't need more people in this crew that's needs saving on the water." Nami said smiling at him. "Zoro said you could swim, so you'd better get some training so you could save someone next time." She added.

 

Sanji was baffled at Nami's statement, not only that he didn't receive any hit or scolding but because she looked worried a of him and there was something he still didn't understand. "..in this crew?" Sanji mumbled uncertainly. Everyone in the deck stared at him with a smile on their faces. "Yes, you're one of us." Nami provided.

 

The shock on Sanji's face was amusing, he gape like a fish out of the water in disbelieve. Zoro couldn't hide his grin at the situation. "You want me in this crew?" The boy blurted some more. "Yep." Luffy finally said, Sanji stared at the captain with wide eyes. "But I'm just a kid-" Sanji try to protest but was cut off. "I've decided, you'll be staying with us." He said picking on his nose.

 

"You can't decide with that all by yourself!" Sanji reasoned, the offer was tempting leaving his real family and staying with these cool pirates yet Sanji was still scared. He couldn't let these people get dragged by him. "I'll just go home and.." He couldn't continue, confusion etched on his face, Zoro knew Sanji didn't want to go home.

 

"No, you'll be staying with us." Luffy insisted with a serious tone, Sanji couldn't say how thankful he was to hear that.

 

"That would be kidnapping!"

 

"We're pirates!" Luffy smiled brightly toward him. Sanji couldn't stop the swelling tears in his eyes and he bit his lips, all he could do was nod, because deep inside he really wanted to stay with them.

 

Luffy crouched beside Sanji; hand ruffling his hair. "Great! Now let's have a feast!" The rubber man declared to the crew with delight. Zoro thought that it was all Luffy's plan to have a party, though everyone ignored the looming suspicion in their head and followed their captain's order. 

 

The day went smoothly preparing for the party; Robin Nami and Sanji joined force in the kitchen cooking whatever food they could make, while Chopper and Ussop distracted Luffy so he could not interrupt them in the galley. Zoro was relieved that Sanji was able to interact normally with the crew, that way the boy could bother people other than him and he would get free time doing whatever he want without worrying about the curly brow.

 

The dinner came as a little feast for Sanji's joining the straw hat crew. The parade of food was nothing compared to Sanji's food but everybody appreciated it. Bark of laughs rang in the galley as everyone enjoys the evening. Zoro got his booze as the other adults while orange juice was served to the younger ones. They're watching Ussop's extravagant story of his so called adventure in the kingdom of sausage. Luffy, Chopper and Sanji were overwhelmed by the story they kept on asking stupid questions matching the unbelievable tale.

 

"Do you think this is for the better?" Robin suddenly said coming from Zoro's left. He was sitting on the island watching the others, he didn't notice when the archaeologist came to his side. Zoro glanced at her and saw the amused smile on her face as she nodded to the bunch on the table. "Luffy's decision." She added.

 

Zoro pondered what the raven haired woman said. Luffy decided to take young Sanji as a part of their crew without telling him the truth that he was already their cook from the beginning. The swordsman had nothing to complain about it just like what they have decided last time. Sanji will surely turn back after a few weeks so it wasn't necessary to confuse the boy.

 

"Luffy know what he's doing." Zoro answered looking back at the table though saying it into words made him doubt it, because Luffy doesn't think most of the time; he acts with instinct. Robin hummed at his comment. "It was dangerous to bring a child in the Grand Line, much more to the New World." She continued to muse out loud. "He won't stay in that state for long, we could protect him." Zoro said before taking a swig of his booze. "Of course we do." A tint of mirth blended to her voice. "I'll count on you on protecting our little cook, swordsman san." She disclosed.

 

"Wha-" Zoro was struck on her statement he almost fell on his seat. "He seemed to like you more than anyone." Robin's gaze was back to the ruckus on the table. "What are you talking about?" The green haired man swallowed his shock, and was thankful Robin wasn't looking at him; Zoro followed her gaze and stared at table. "There's no way that curly brow would ever show a thread of fondness to me." He growled with vehemence under his breath as if the thought could make him puke.

 

Just as Zoro laid his eye on Sanji, the boy suddenly turned to him meeting his. The blue orbs widened for a bit before a splitting smile flashed at him. The happiness on the boy's face was so genuine it made Zoro gape in shock being the one directed by it. It only lasted for a second because Ussop quickly took the boy's attention with his stories.

 

"See?" Robin said triumphantly. Zoro ducked his head, one a hand resting on his knee the other gripping the bottle of sake. "Just leave me alone." He muttered in defeat not looking at anything but the floor of the galley. Thankfully Robin did as told but not before letting out a soft giggle. Zoro blamed the alcohol for the burning of his cheeks not the embarrassment he felt realizing that Robin was right.

 

The evening ended with a snoring Luffy bundled up with Chopper and Ussop on the foremast. Franky left for his watch for the night. Nami assigned Zoro on the dishes before she and Robin went to their room to sleep. The swordsman has nothing to say at that, they're all taking turns on helping Sanji with the dishes before and since the man wasn't in the right condition to do that; kitchen tasks would surely become a part of their daily chores. Zoro silently did his job for the night; he was familiar with proper handling of Sanji's kitchen ware from all the battering the cook did to his brain for more than a year every time he helped in the kitchen.

 

The cluttering of the plate and the splashing of the soap on the sink was the only sound that could be heard in the galley. Zoro assumed that the boy had the sense to retreat to their bunk room. The lack of sound in the place made him cringe in irritation; he wasn't used to be this quite in the galley especially when doing the dishes. There had to be something to make him grunt in annoyance, feel a kick on the sheen, an egoistic remark to retort to and the smell of cigarette always present in this room, but there were none. The green haired swordsman sighed unconsciously. He missed the shit cook. The mere thought already made his brows furrowed in disdain and his grip to the plate tighten. He quickly tried to calm himself before he could break things in the kitchen and shove the thought of Sanji out of his mind. He found no success to that for his mind went to little Sanji.

 

The boy was happy that day. The party lifted the spirit of the child and it made him closer to the other member of the crew. He wasn't that scared of Nami anymore and he could easily talk to Luffy. He still stared with uncertainty at Franky but tried his best to be polite at the man. Chopper and Ussop were like big brothers to him and Zoro could tell that the boy was so thrilled by it. Robin was satisfied by watching at a distance as well as Brook. Sanji was happy.

 

With all the attention showering Sanji, Zoro bet the boy would no longer seek for him. Everybody in the crew were willing to help him in any way they could and Zoro would happily accept all the free time he could get, though at the corner of his mind he felt disappointed. The mere thought made him upset, agitated and infuriated in the span of ten seconds. He was wondering why he had this kind of effect from the pervert blond, he always end up pissed off as long as the man was involved. He was brooding too much he just realized he'd done the task in autopilot. Zoro was already drying the plates and stalking them over the counter top when he noticed the creaking of the door.

 

A small blond head peeked on the small opening of the door. Zoro raised a brow at the kid. Sanji looked tired, his hair was tousled and his face had chocolate stains. "What do you want?" Zoro grunted dismissive tone. "I.. Chopper-san said I could still sleep in there." The boy pointed a finger on the door of the infirmary. Zoro turned back to the plates before he spoke. "Yeah, now go and sleep." He was carefully wiping a pot, focusing on his task but leaving his ears open for the boy. He heard a shuffling of feet coming closer to him; he wondered what the kid was up to.

 

Zoro felt a hand tug on his pants and he looked down to his side. Sanji was smiling at him with a tint of embarrassment on his face. "T-Thank you." Sanji said shyly his blue eyes reluctantly meeting his. A vain twitched near Zoro's left eye _'Why the fuck is he making that face?'_ he thought. "For what?" He snapped shouting impatiently.

 

"Of course for saving me back there! What do you expect cabbage head?" Sanji yelled at him in rage. The two of them fell into a staring contest none of them were backing down. Zoro just knew Sanji was going to be a pain in the ass regardless of age although he had a feeling that the kid wasn’t only referring on the time he saved him from drowning in the ocean. "I don't expect anything brat." He finally broke the silence. "Just go to your room."

 

Sanji huffed stomping toward the infirmary; he stopped in front of the door before he turned back to the swordsman. It looked like he was about to say something but he remain tight lipped and went inside the room without another word. Zoro shrugged off the small boy's manner and continued drying plates. The time went by and he was finished in an instant. Zoro checked the locks of the refrigerator before he walked to the door; his fingers were on the switch of the light. Turning it off him found that the light on the infirmary was on.

 

Last night they both slept in the infirmary with the lights turned on. The thought that maybe Sanji was afraid of the dark almost made him smirk, only if it's the older cook. He remembered the talk they had the previous night, the little boy still have fears that could hold him from growing. Zoro had his own nightmares too and he spent a great deal of time to overcome it; it made him wonder how Sanji beat his own fears. Seeing the man he regarded as his equal in strength, loyalty and resolve in his weaker form, scared and couldn’t trust another person, it made Zoro got a shade of compassion to the man. It must have been hard he thought.

 

Before Zoro knew it he was already standing in front of the infirmary's door, his hand on the handle. He sighed and admitted that he did care for the kid before he silently opened the door and take a peek of the blond. Unlike the last time Sanji was now resting on the bed. He was already sleeping on his side facing Chopper's desk. He was really tired from all the activity of the day but Zoro was assured that he enjoyed it. A small smile tugged on the lips of the swordsman as he left the little cook in his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys. :*


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

"Island!" Usopp's yell get the attention of the crew staying on the deck. A rubber hand stretched and wrapped at the edge of the crow nest before it slung the owner to the air. A loud 'yahooo' was heard as the man flew and land on the top of the crow nest with a snapping sound. One hand together with the Straw Hat shading his eyes from the sun, he squinted trying to see the island ahead of the ship; but he couldn't spot anything on the horizon. Usopp came into his view, the long nose sniper crawled at the roof and hand a binocular to his captain. "It's not there Luffy." Usopp turned him ninety degrees to the right, before he let him use the device. "Yes! Island!" Luffy’s smile was reaching his ears as he spoke. "Yes it is, but it’s not on our course." The sniper said disappointedly. Luffy whirled tossing the binocular to Usopp. "I'll tell Nami to go there." Luffy said confidently before he jumped down the deck screaming the navigator's name.

 

Usopp watched the commotion develop on the lawn deck from above. He remembered that they had to buy some clothes for Sanji so the side trip to the island was possible. It also remind him of the prisoners they had, well not like prisoners really, they're just like a guest with less freedom. The scientists who made the shrinking gun and were indirectly responsible for Sanji's current state were locked in one of the Sunny's secret rooms as Franky called them. They're not restrained and were given the same food as the Straw Hat pirate crew. They have promised the two to drop them to the next Island since they'd guaranteed that the boy will turn back to normal.

 

Everyone was confident that those scientists won't cause any trouble from them thanks to the indirect threatening of Robin, Franky, Brook and Zoro. They're so shaken they'd probably thought that they get fed so the crew could take healthy human parts. Usopp snigger at that then before he felt the ship change direction. They were now going to the Island.

 

It was a summer Island with a small town, the people were glancing curiously at the ship with a lion's head docked on their port but beside from that they didn't look suspicious or dangerous. It was a peaceful town. Everyone was gathered to the Galley for a brief planning. "Okay, the main reason we're here was to gather supplies and clothes for Sanji, though I'm still giving you allowance to spend for whatever you need. I need you all back in the ship before night fall." The redhead navigator discussed, everyone agreed to her. "Robin, Chopper and I will be the one responsible for the supplies."

 

"We don't need to set the log pose so I'm expecting everyone not to cause any trouble." She pointedly looked at Luffy who just grinned at her. Nami sighed and distributed the money to the crew. Zoro raised an eyebrow questioningly when the navigator gave two very tiny sack of Belli. Before the swordsman could protest Nami cut him off. "I'm giving you Sanji's share; buy him some clothes and stuff." She said off handedly. "Wait! Why do I have to do it?"

 

"Little Sanji seemed to want to stick to you." Nami made a sly grin at him before she started to walk away. Zoro didn't like how the crew decided that he was the little cook's favorite. Three days have passed since the small party they had for Sanji, Zoro really though he'd be free of the boy's presence but somehow he didn't. He tried to ignore Sanji since he already had the whole crew to take care of him. But the brat kept popping on his view; when he was training on the deck the boy would always stay at the railing to watch him. He would always wake up in his afternoon nap with the blond boy curled on his side, since then he went to different spot of the ship to hide from the boy. The only place the boy couldn't get to was the crow nest and the lowest level of Sunny. Sanji was not allowed to climb alone because it's dangerous and the crew was keeping their prisoners in the lower level of the ship, they didn't want to explain anything to the little cook.

 

The hide and seek he and Sanji did catch the attention of the others. They all assumed that Sanji wanted to spend time with him. Zoro shrugged off their comments but it didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by it. The swordsman was snapped out of his thought when Franky tapped his shoulder. "We have something important to deal with." The Cyborg whispered in a serious tone, he gestured he swordsman towards the door, but not before glancing at the blond boy talking with Chopper at the table.

 

They went out of the galley without giving notice to most of the crew. Zoro knew what they're going to deal with, the two marine scientist will be released to the island and they need to be sure that they won’t doing anything funny.

 

The small talk they had with the two captive went well. They vow never to bother their crew and in case something went wrong to Sanji they'd wash their necks for Roronoa Zoro's blade. Zoro didn't actually ask for that, they said it themselves out of fear upon seeing the ex-pirate hunter. In the end, they escorted the two down the plank. The scientists nervously bid their goodbyes to the Straw Hats.

 

"So this is it." The read head skinny man said with solace. "Thank you for letting us leave!" He and his partner bowed to the several member of the crew leaning on the railing. The two of them was lowered to the planks and they're thankful that they were captured by the Straw Hat. They didn't really make any harm to them and they fulfilled their promise. Now they also think that the threatening they got wasn't really that serious, they just cared for their crew mate.

 

"I don't want to see your faces ever again." Luffy said blankly. The scientists yelped at the cold words, torn between starting to run and hide their face forever or risk that the captain was kidding. A few seconds passed before the captain broke the silence. "Just kidding!" Luffy exclaimed and started to laugh; Franky, Robin Brook and Zoro joined their captain. "You've got a dangerous weapon; better not let it used by bad guys." Franky said to them. "But I took a copy of the blueprint of the gun, just in case we need it." He grinned at them. The two scientists nodded at him. "We're going now.." said the black haired one, as they both bid their goodbye.

 

The red head took a final look at the crew and he saw the blond boy coming from the back behind the reindeer doctor. The blond boy stared curiously at them and he realized that it was the member of the crew affected by the shrinking gun. He suddenly felt something hit him and he tore his gaze on the boy and his eyes flew to the swordsman. The ex-pirate hunter was glaring at him; his face was stern but the gleam in his eyes was feral like a wild animal in his territory ‘a silent warning’. He finally managed to turn his back from the crew and continued to walk.

 

The Straw Hat crew was really a remarkable band of pirates. They're monsters in power and abilities but the bond between them was something unbreakable. Messing with them was the last thing he'd wanted to do in his life. "We're lucky those pirates are kind, right Lex?." The black haired man said beside him. "Yeah." The two of them continued to walk silently when Lex suddenly stopped. "I've decided!" He said louder than necessary. "What are you talking about?"

 

"It's our chance to be free; I don't want to go back to the marines." He and Gilmore knew that most of their inventions were abused by some marines and was used to harm people than to save. Gilmore and Lex shared a meaningful look before nodding to each other and continued to walk.

 

~~~~~~

 

Luffy ran pass Nami, Robin and Chopper; excited to eat whatever the town can offer. Nami yelled at him but the captain was gone in an instant. The crew started to went to the town. Frankly volunteered to stay on the ship, while Brook promised to buy some parts of instrument they're fixing. Zoro stared at the money on his palm; he was standing at the planks by the docks below Sunny. If it was the usual day he would definitely dragged by the shit cook to be his personal pack mule and buy his sake along the day of gathering supply. Now he had enough money to buy his booze and even stay in a nice bar, though now he also had a child to baby sit and shop for. The green haired swordsman sighed exhaustedly; thinking about the day was already making him stressed. He really was not good for the job. He looked up the railing of the ship. "What are you waiting for?" He asked the boy at the side of the railing. Sanji had an uncertain expression on his face, it made Zoro wonder what's up with the kid.

 

"Man, Zoro.. Don't you think he needs help going down the rope?" Usopp suggested coming behind the small blond. "No! I can go down on my own." Sanji said defensively before he started climbing down with a little struggle. When his feet landed on the ground he tripped and fell. Usopp and Zoro watched the boy stand. "Is there something wrong Sanji?" The sniper asked as he climbed down.

 

Sanji patted his shorts from the dirt and looked up at him. "It's my first time stepping on land." He said shyly. "Ehhh?" Usopp reacted in amusement; Zoro couldn't help but stare at the boy. "First time?" The sniper blurted. "I- I mean on a real island." Sanji interrupted. "No wonder you have good sea legs." Zoro muttered and remembered how the boy's eyes sparkle when he found out that Chopper was a reindeer, there were a lot of things the cook yet to experience and see.

 

"Do you mean you live on a ship ever since?" Usopp tried to clarify. Sanji nodded hesitantly before he speaks. "I leave in a floating kingdom." There's a tint of excitement in his voice but it quickly left and the boy's expression suddenly become somber as if he remembered something bad. The sniper was curious about the floating kingdom but he knew better not to butt in the boy's past especially with Sanji making that face. "You know what? I've been in a floating Island too! The people I met there were all living on the trees; they weave roots and branches to make their houses. But not just that, the fish in that place have wings and they swim on the sky. It was beautiful!"

 

"Really?" Sanji's eyes went wide full of wonder. "Yep!" Usopp replied proudly; He already knew how to charm the kid with his stories, Sanji loved fish more than he ever knew. The sharp shooter patted the boy's head and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll tell you the full story later, ’cause now we have shopping to do. Right Zoro?"

 

"Yeah right." The swordsman grunted and let a soft smile slipped on his lips as he watched his two nakama. "Captain Usopp will go ahead of you mate! I have some important mission to do!" He saluted at Sanji, which the boy returned with a serious face. The man with long nose run towards the opening of the town, his bag bounced on his side. "Let's go kid." Zoro said looking down at the blond.

 

The two of them started to walk towards the town. Zoro decided to do the shopping first; they strolled on the commercial parts of the town where stores were easily found. Sanji kept walking on his side; he was wearing one of Luffy's old sandals. Usopp altered its cut to fit the boy's small feet. The brat sometimes tripped on cobblestones and gutter but soon he was able to walk properly. Zoro felt a hand clutched on his long coat; he looked down at the boy who was pretending that he wasn't holding on the man's clothes. Zoro knew that the kid was shy of asking help, because it was obvious on the blond's face.

 

"Don't hold on my clothes." The swordsman grunted in a dismissive tone and tore the boy's hand from his coat. Sanji's hand fell on his side and he's curly brow furrowed with hurt, but it didn't stay long for he felt the man reach his hand and hold it. Sanji looked up at the swordsman in disbelief; the boy couldn't hide the flush creeping on his face at the gesture. Zoro was looking straight at the road as they walk ignoring the little cook's staring. What made the swordsman broke a smirk was when the boy finally settled his shock feeling the light squeeze from the tiny hand he held.

 

~~~~~~ 

 

 

"We're lost." Sanji said his lips pouting in frustration. "No we're not." Zoro grunted, the two of them were standing side by side linked by their hands. "I can see the ship from here so we're not lost." The statement only made the little blond cringed in annoyance. "But this is not where we're supposed to go! Of course the ship is there, we're in the port! And this is the third time we got her! It means we're walking in circles!" The boy stomped one foot on the ground and point out the ship with his finger. Zoro wasn't impressed by the boy's explanation. He was sure they're in the right way, and they're still in the same island the Thousand Sunny where Franky was waving at them right now was a living proof. No they're not lost.

 

"Nah.. the building just move by itself. Come on, I remember seeing a clothes shop around there." Zoro pointed on the right of the streets. "No! I'll be leading the way." Sanji stated like a boss as he tugged the older man to walk. Zoro let the kid just to humor him but in five minutes they surprisingly reached the shop. Sanji chose his own clothes and shoes, his taste in clothes didn't change; there's always a touch of formality in every garment he selected. The boy happily went back to his side hugging a bunch of assorted clothes in his arms. Zoro helped him with it, he made sure that the kid got all he needed for any kind of weather, New World was unpredictable. They're on the wine shop next, Zoro didn't have a problem on choosing his booze he'd just ask what's the strongest they had and take it but not before he got the sake first.

 

In hours Zoro and Sanji found themselves drinking in a bar. Zoro enjoying the mug of beer while Sanji had a glass of milk shake, the waiter came on their table placing the food they ordered. "Please enjoy your meal." The young lady said smiling at them. "Thank you." The boy replied though his attention was on the food. The lady left them and went back to the counter. "Are you not gonna praise that girl for her very existence alone?" Zoro casually asked the boy in front of him as they both started to eat. The kid frowned at him before he spoke. "Why would I do that?"

 

Zoro laughed hearty at the kid's words. He never thought that the day he'd hear those words coming from Sanji's mouth would ever come. If he had a snail recorder he would gladly take another chance to make the boy repeat those words and take a record of it. Somehow he felt that he was finally making a point that the perverted cook really lost some screw in his head for acting like a fawning noodle dancer every time he saw an opposite gender. Though now even the kid knew that these acts weren’t necessary and he can't wait to rub that on Sanji's face. "Why are you laughing?" Sanji whined feeling embarrassed, the people in the bar were looking at them.

 

"It's nothing." Zoro hid his smile and took a swig of his beer; the kid leaned on the table and crept closer to him.  "Do you like her?" Sanji whispered at him. The beer went in Zoro's sinus as he choked on his drink; he took several seconds to calm the coughing fit that followed. "You do!" The wide grin on the boy's face was irritating as hell. "No!" Zoro almost shouted. "You like her." "I said no." Zoro insisted, he was wrong the kid was as crazy as the ero cook. "But that's what I read in books." Finally the brat settled back on his seat. "What the hell are you even reading?"

 

"Fairy tales and cooking books." Sanji used the proper utensils as he ate a plate of salad. "Well that's not true." They continued to eat their meal as Sanji started to tell stories about the books he read. Zoro realized how much Sanji love books. His eyes were shining with glee as share the wonders he read weather its fiction or not. The swordsman couldn't help but enjoy the moment, giving comments to argue with the boy just for the sake of debating and let the kid talk to his heart's content. He was secretly glad that the little boy was still able to smile, after hearing vague facts about the boy's home he knew that Sanji wasn't happy in that place. But now the blond was getting better because he's with them.

 

A band of men entered the bar their loud voices echoing in the place. The waitress greeted them but she was shoved to the side as the group passed her. "Are you sure with your Intel?" A gruff bearded man asked the man behind him. "Yes! Miura-san, the Straw Hat pirates docked in the island. Boss called for everyone to join the hunt." The man replied; as the bunch of other rough looking man settled on the vacant tables. Zoro let his ears open for them; they looked like bounty hunters with an organization leading them. "It seems it's our lucky day?" The leader smiled nastily and place his cross feet on the table with a loud thunk. "Hey! Waitress get us something to drink!" He yelled at the young girl who answered politely yet rushed in panic to serve them. The other patron of the bar were looking worriedly at the group and tried their best to shield themselves from their attention, Zoro bet the group had caused trouble before to the town to make that kind of reaction from the people.

 

"But Miura-san the boss had ordered us to gather because this pirates are big time, we can't handle them by ourselves-" The man didn't have the time to continue when a vase was thrown at him by their leader, it smashed on his face and he fell on the floor. "I'm done with your blabbering! I'll follow his orders when I feel like it!" His men cheered at him causing the panic spread on the bar staff and customers, some of them already started to creep out of the place. "Where's my fucking drink?" The waitress served them a tray of beer but when the leader took a gulp he quickly spit it out and complained. "You call this beer?" "I'm sorry but that's the only brand we have in this bar." She managed to explain. "It's your problem to solve, give me a different one!" The waitress scuffled to the kitchen without a word.

 

Zoro let out a long sigh, why do these kinds of people always ruin the mood. The bunch was not a match for them and he didn't want to waste time fighting these guys. He pulled back his attention to the little cook only to find him not on his seat. "Eh-?" He tried looking under the table but he was not there either.

 

"What do you want kid?" The Muira guy's voice rang in the bar. Zoro spun his head at them and saw the blond boy standing in front of the leader. "I'm asking you to leave this place." Sanji said in an unwavering voice his curly brow furrowed into knot. "Bhahaha! Why should I do that?" The man question him a sinister grin plastered to his face as he pulled a small knife from under his coat. He played the blade in front of the little boy as if it was out of habit.

 

The waitress watched in horror at the boy's situation and when the knife was pulled out she couldn't help but move and try to save the child. But before she could get near him a hand shoot out stopping her track. Looking down she found the man with green hair sitting on the table, his gaze was fix to the boy, waiting.

 

 

"Because you're scaring the people here, if you're going buy their service you should at least treat them right and not cause trouble. If you can't do that I will ask you to leave." Sanji said with determination, Zoro could see that he was shaking a little yet he stood his ground not backing off after the man showed his blade. Zoro smirked at the blond's words; the kid has guts. Sanji was the type who wouldn't just let this kind of things go, he would never shut his mouth if he saw someone get harassed or taken advantage of; he would definitely do something one way or another. Zoro felt something stirred inside him, he kind of felt proud finding that the cook's kindness was something natural ever since he was young. The swordsman stood from his seat, one hand settled at the hilt of his sword.

 

"Is that all you want us to do?" The bearded man said sardonically as his people laughed at Sanji. "You could apologies too." The boy added unaware how his comment got the leader furious. "You've got a loud mouth boy. How 'bout I teach you some manners?"

 

"That is something I'm responsible for." Zoro stated as he stood behind Sanji. The bunch of hunters stared at him. It didn't take long before recognition stricken on their features. Their faces paled at the same time, Zoro purposely showed his stance and the three swords on his hip was an obvious hint for them to tell who he is. The grim expression on Zoro's face was enough to make them jump on their seats. "I'd say you do what exactly the kid say or else.." Zoro unsheathed an inch of Sandai Kitetsu.

 

The hunters knew they couldn't win a fight with Roronoa Zoro. Muira swallowed his pride but promised to get back on the blond kid and swordsman someday. "Okay, we're leaving." He said gritting his teeth as he stood. His men left faster than him almost not waiting for his command. He flicked a glance at the boy but settled his gaze to the green haired swordsman before he turn around and leave silently.

 

Zoro watched the group walked away from the bar; he sheathed his sword and put a hand on the blond's head. Sanji startled and turned to him, he looked like he was about to cry but the boy did a good job masking his nervousness. "Are you scared?" Zoro asked casually, leading the kid back to their table. "No, It's just that.." Sanji grumbled but stopped as he flopped on the seat. "What?" The swordsman supplied curiously. "I-I never won an argument before, I always get beaten up in the end, no one ever stood up for me." The boy continued picking the vegetable on his plate with his fork.

 

Sanji felt the other man's hand ruffled his hair shaking his head. "Wha- Hey!" He snapped glaring at the green haired man. "Do not forget it. The feeling when you won especially when you know you're doing the right thing, it'll boost your confidence but remember that it isn't all about winning. It's about what you're fighting for." Zoro explained after retracting his hand and picked up the bottle of sake. He couldn't believe he was able to say those words to the brat; he was quickly breaking his walls for the boy. "I'll remember that" Sanji said with admiration in his eyes. Zoro couldn't ignore that the crew might be right. That Sanji was really getting closer to him than what he expected. Who's to blame for it? He didn't know; but he wouldn't complain either for he was starting to like that fact.

 

"Good, now finish that already and we're going back to the ship."

"Un!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter :)  
> Please tell me what you think about it. I'll focus on the plot from now on so, I don't know if I'll meet some of your expectations. 
> 
> I wish you guys liked it. :*


	7. Chapter 7

A loud whistling sound stirred Sanji from sleep, his eyes quickly flew open but before he could process what he heard, an explosion erupted rocking the ship to the side. He rolled out of his bunk bed with a yelp. "What's happening?" He yelled in panic, the rocking continued as he scanned the room, he's alone in the men's quarters. Another whistle resounded making the little boy to scramble out of the room. The scene pinned him to the floor, as he saw Luffy deflect the canon ball with his inflated body. The shot bounced back toward a huge marine ship. It was on the left side of the Thousand Sunny. The smoke emerged from the hole at the first floor caused by Luffy and a part of their sail was torn.

 

"Sanji! Take cover!" Nami shouted at him; he turned to the navigator at the sails, before a huge hand grabbed him. Sanji nearly panicked but he quickly recognized the fur of the ship's doctor brushing on his skin. "Chopper!" He said settling in the reindeer's arms. "We're under attack, but everyone is on it." The ship's doctor was in his human form. A series of shots interrupted their conversation. Sanji saw the cannon balls flew towards their ship. The two of them yelped in fear, though their Nakama was quick on defending the ship.

 

It happened so fast, numerous hands sprouted at the edge of the railings from the back of the ship; a gust of freezing wind from above and a flash of blades in front of them. All moves succeeded on stopping the attack. A crack of lightning ended the fight when it licked the main mast of the other ship splitting it in half. Sanji was left breathless at the scene, he was so astounded at how powerful these people were.

 

It had been more than two weeks since the Straw Hat Pirates took him. For Sanji, it was one of the greatest thing that ever happened in his life. He never felt so welcomed before, everyone was nice to him even he was just a failure.

 

He was scared, scared to be rejected and disposed like what his family did to him. He was useless and weak; he couldn't give the results his father wanted to the point that he had to get rid of him. His brothers told him that their father wanted him dead. It wreaked his heart to hear the thought that had been looming on him ever since he was locked in the dungeons. That he wasn't loved from the very start. Not once did his father come to visit him. The iron mask he wore weighted his hope and soon he stopped calling for his father. He was trying to be strong since his mother passed away but it wasn't enough. He nearly accepted that he'll die behind bars for he deserves it for being a failure. But one day he woke up in the middle of a fight on a ship he never been at. He thought that his father had finally decided to take his life through the hands of other people.

 

Instead of accepting death, his body betrayed him, he shook in fear. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live, but he didn't want to be abandoned again. Then something unexpected happened to him, he was saved by the green haired swordsman. Despite the man being scary and feral, Sanji found safety in the man's presence. By trusting that man he learned to open up with his crew, realizing that there were people that could accept him for what he was.

 

He appreciated their kindness and promised to himself that he'll never be a burden to the crew. It was the start of the new life he was dreaming of and he'll try his best to maintain this life.

 

"I want to fight too!" He said to the dark haired man in front of him. "Sanji, we can't let you." Usopp replied not looking at the blond boy. They're sitting on the table in the men's quarters, Usopp was working on his small invention; tools and materials arranged on the table. "You should have woken me up, I mean I could help with small tasks." Sanji slowly mumbled, thinking how could he possibly help them. "Like loading the cannons, and handing. um, seeds?"

 

The sharpshooter sighed and stared at him for a second. "Okay, I'll let you assist me next time." Sanji smiled brightly at the older man. "Thanks Usopp! I'm going to the kitchen now." He added before he ran out of the room. The boy was always helping on preparing every meal of the day. Sanji was getting used to his routine. Waking up early in the morning, help anyone assigned in the kitchen in every meal of the day and play or train or read some books on his free time. That was only when there's no sea monster that Luffy wanted to catch or an island he wanted to explore. In days Sanji figured that the man attracts trouble and weird things.

 

In the island where they bought his clothes, their captain wearing a straw hat suddenly came from a corner of the town surprising him and the swordsman. Luffy was chased by pirate hunters and he managed to lead them to their ship. Sanji wasn't really sure what happened next because he was suddenly flying in the air with an impossible speed with Zoro and Luffy. They safely landed on the Sunny's deck thanks to the swordsman who held him tightly whilst cursing their captain. Being with the crew was fun and Sanji was still convincing himself that he was not dreaming.

 

The blond boy run across the grassed deck to the stairs on the right. He passed the sleeping swordsman lying under the fore mast. Sparing a glance at the man, he suddenly halted with a bright smile on his face. Sanji had a few drawing lesson with Usopp and he was pretty confident of his stealth, the boy decided to take the risk.

 

Lunch time was more lively that day after the swordsman of the ship showed up in the galley with a pair of curly brows doodled on his face along with other weird shapes. Luffy was laughing so hard together with the others. Zoro was asking who the hell drew on his face but none of them seemed to be willing to admit. The captain was quickly scratched out of his list because of the art's quality; Luffy could never draw a perfect curve line without turning it into curls. Chopper would use different colors if it was him and Usopp would never repeat his mistake called 'I accidentally thought Zoro's face was a canvas' because of how much body pain he paid for it.

 

"It was you!" Zoro accused the little blond kid across the table. Sanji just returned him a boyish grin. "It's your fault for sleeping on the way." Sanji reasoned as smugly as he could appear. "Why you little-!" The two broke into a chasing game, Sanji skittered around the galley as he laughed at the distraught swordsman. "And you dare to use a fucking permanent marker!" Zoro snarled catching the boy squirming in his hands. "Let me go!"

 

"Watch your words Zoro!" A hit at the back of Zoro's head made him cringe in pain. "Sanji may pick up your cursing!" Nami said scooping the blond kid away from him and let Sanji escape from the swordsman. "What? Of all people here he's the one you're scared picking a cursing habit? That man's mouth is worse than any sailor's-" Zoro was cut off again by a hit on the head, though now it was the end of Nami's staff. "Shut up! You moron." She grunted annoyingly. "I'm going to kill you someday sea witch!" "Ohh? Zoro, do you really want to try me?" The sly smile on the navigator's face showed a promise of increasing his debt and decreasing the chance he'd get a good sum of money. This made the swordsman falter at his threat. Chopper covered Sanji's ears with his hooves as he guided the kid away from the two.

 

When he looked at the boy's face he saw him staring with a confused expression. "Ah- Sanji are you alright?" Chopper asked concerned on the boy's health, quickly assuming that he was sick. "Umm.. nothing." The boy muttered shaking his head uncertainly.

 

Despite the fact that Sanji loved each and every one of the crew he still found some things that bothered him. There were instances he noticed them acting weird. In more than two weeks of staying with them he had kept a short list of the things that puzzled him. When he first slept in the men's quarters, he noticed a locker that wasn't used. Sanji asked Franky if he could use it, but the man told him that it was stuck and couldn't be repaired. It made him wonder why the one who made the entire ship couldn't repair a single locker. Sanji end up sharing with the green haired swordsman since he didn't have too many clothes.

 

Reading books was one of the favorite things he loved to do other than cooking. Sanji was glad Robin invited him in the library from time to time, though with all the sections and shelves he could dig in for books there was one corner the archaeologist didn't permit him to go. They have a pleasant moments staying in the library and Sanji appreciated it. One time he'd ventured to that certain corner but before he could touch any of the books the raven haired woman engaged him into a nice conversation about the ocean. From that time on he wasn't able to get near that place, he was always being distracted or interrupted giving him no reason but to walk away from that spot. He had a feeling the Robin didn't really want him to access that part of the library.

 

There was one morning that Sanji saw the arrival of newspaper on the ship. An idea washed dread over him, thinking of the possibility that his family was searching for him through the newspapers. What if the crew found out who he really was and decide to return him? He wanted to see the papers himself, but for some reason it became a very hard task because Nami always kept it for herself. When he asked her if he could read it, she just dismissed him by saying that there was brutal stuff in there that she can't allow him to read. It made Sanji whined and reasoned that he wasn't a baby anymore, but his effort was fruitless. He never had a single glimpse of that paper, ever.

 

Sanji always helped in the kitchen, it was one of the privileges he earned so easily in the ship. Everyone approved it confidently and he was thankful for it. He was always being nervous when he sneaked in the kitchen back in his home. He was scared of being caught and scared for the safety of the cooks if his father found out what he was doing. Now, staying freely in the kitchen made him happy and believe that he'll become a great cook someday. What made him wonder was why Luffy was screaming his name every time he was hungry, which was more than four times a day. At first he thought the man was just playing games with him but his pleas for food became so demanding. Sanji wasn't sure how he could please his captain by being just a helper in the kitchen.

 

Whenever he got a small scratch or insect’s bite, Chopper would always run in panic calling for a doctor. Sanji startled at first when he saw that reaction from the reindeer, but everyone seemed to be used to it and they all knew how to calm the doctor. Chopper took care of him like an older brother. Sanji wasn't used to the caring attention, he never really had a brotherly bond before so he wasn't sure how to react. Chopper seemed to be so excited about it and Sanji find it endearing, soon he got used to it and they become close friends. Last week Chopper asked to him to undergo check up to complete his medical profile in the crew. Sanji didn't mind it because the reindeer was a good doctor and he had responsibility to monitor the health of the crew. But three days ago he asked Sanji to start having daily checkup, the boy was still fine with it, though he was a little bit scared that he might have caught a disease or something the reason why the doctor became so persistent. Chopper looked wary every time he scanned Sanji's examinations yet he'll dismiss him with a warm smile. The doctor didn't know that Sanji saw the tint of disappointment on his face.

 

 

All those unexplained events would always pop in the boy's head when he least expecting it. Sanji signed exhaustedly letting all of the air escape from his nose. He was sprawled on the grassed deck under the tree with the slide. The boy positioned himself in the space under the slide so no one could easily spot him. Sanji had long decided to ignore the curiosity he'd been trying to suppress, because he was already so grateful with what he have now and he couldn't ask for more. Collecting his resolve, he decided to forget about it.

 

Stretching his limbs for the second time, he rolled on his stomach prop himself with his hands on his cheeks before he looked around the deck. He saw no one on the grassy lawn. It was early afternoon but the sky was dark because of the clouds obscuring the sun. He heard the navigator discussing the weather in the galley but he didn't really paid attention. Nothing interesting had happened for the day. Sanji wandered on the ship for a little, thinking of what he could do on his free time. He found the other crew members busy on their personal stuff so he decided not to bother them.

 

The blond boy noticed the absence of the green haired swordsman. Sanji realized that it was the time he usually took a nap or do his endless training. Finally, Sanji had something to do. He strolled back to the deck but not before checking all the spots where Zoro could be. The little blond wasn't sure why he had the urge to watch the man in training or sleep, what he was sure of was the man's presence made him feel at ease. When the man teased him he felt excited and he wanted to fight back until he beat him. It was fun being with the green headed man, because Sanji was free to show all of his emotions to him, like he would take whatever Sanji threw him for he didn't give a damn where he came from at what's his past. Zoro just see him as who he is.

 

The bond he had with the man was unique in a special way. Sanji didn't know what to call it for he never seen or experience this kind of relationship. His father never patted him on his head, never hugged him when he cried, never held him when they walk and never cared like the swordsman did. Sanji wondered what the swordsman saw in him to be this kind.

 

Sanji stood in front of the mast connected to the crow nest. It was the only place he hadn't check, because he was not allowed to go there by himself. Sanji didn't want to disturb the other crew members just to make them take him to the crow nest. The thought formed a knot on his curly brow. He wanted to go up and he knew he could do it. He'd been through a lot of extreme training in the past although he failed most of it he was confident that he can climb the ropes to the crow nest. Determination coursing through his veins as he decided to climb, thinking how surprised be the cabbage head could get after seeing that he can climb by himself. A proud smile broke on the little blond’ s face. _'I'll show him.'_  

 

Sanji climbed with little difficulty but he safely reached the ladder without letting out a single yelp. He slowly opened the trapdoor above his head and took a peek at the swordsman. He saw the man lifting his weight like usual, luckily the man was facing the other way. Sanji grimaced at the sight. Zoro was so predictable; his daily routine was always the same if there's no other unusual event to influence it. Sanji noticed that Zoro didn't have his water bottle with him in the training room. He always heard Chopper nagging the swordsman to always keep himself hydrated when he does his intensive training. _'Stupid cabbage.'_ Sanji thought as he silently closed the trapdoor and went down the mast.

 

His trip to the galley was quick, he took a bottle of water from the fridge with ease and run back to the mast. The bottle had a small rope tied to it like a strap so Sanji only had to deal with its weight as he climbed back to the ladder connected to the trapdoor of the crow nest. Sanji lifted the trapdoor and opened it without warning greeting the swordsman. "I brought you water." Sanji said with a bright smile. Zoro quickly turned to him, surprise and a bit of tension apparent on his face. "How did you get hear?" The swordsman said wincing as he let go of his humongous dumbbell and walked straight to the boy. Sanji's head and shoulders were peeking out of the open trapdoor.

 

Sanji lifted the bottle of water and place it on the floor before he tried to lift himself from the ladder. He leaned on the floor when his foot suddenly slipped on the step making him slide off the floor. Sanji felt the sensation of being in the air in an instant, he was familiar with the sensation of falling for it happened many times before, but the feeling never failed to make dread wash over him like cool water and he hated it. He felt his heart stopped for a second realizing how far would be his landing.

 

A strong hand grasped his small wrist and the gravity stopped pulling him. Sanji's heart thundered in his rib cage as he saw Zoro holding his hand but before he could react he violently flew inside the crow nest landing hard on the floor with a startled yelp of pain. The boy held his whimper before looking back at the swordsman to complain at the harsh treatment, but he shut his mouth before the words came out of his mouth. He could see the side of the man's face that was still facing the open trapdoor. Zoro had a dark face and Sanji could feel that he was very mad. "What the hell! You climb here alone? Are you stupid enough, you cannot follow a single damn rule?" The swordsman yelled at him furiously, making Sanji shook in fear. It was the first time he saw this side of the swordsman and he didn't want to be the center of it. The hateful glare and the tension running in the other man's body reminded the blond boy of that man.

 

"I- I'm sorry." Sanji whimpered lowly forcing his sob down his throat. "As if that could fix anything!" Zoro said gritting his teeth and kicked the trapdoor causing it to slam close with a loud bang. Sanji just wanted to disappear he didn't like the pricking sensation in his chest, his throat constricted painfully from trying to stop crying yet the tears were already dripping down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry because the man might get angrier thinking how weak he was. Sanji bit his lips, his vision of the floor blurring as he focused not to let out any sound.

 

"Why do you have to do it?" The swordsman's serious tone startled him. Zoro was now sitting on the bench on the side of the area near the windows. Luckily the angle won't let him see the boy's face.  "I saw you didn't bring water- I, I just wanted to get you some, so I- " Sanji tried to explain but he stopped, trying to hide his trembling. He was scared that Zoro would hate him like how his father did, he really wished he won't hate him. "I'm sorr-"

 

"You went up twice?" The disbelief coursing in his voice was mixed with irritation. Sanji's silence answered the man's question. "I can't believe it, you're just as stubborn as he is." Zoro continued disappointedly. "If you do that again I'll have to-"

 

"I promise I won't do it again! I'm sorry, I thought I c-could make you proud if I climb by myself but, I failed. I don't want to leave the crew; I'll be good I promise j-just don't- Please.." Sanji's body rock in sobs as he spoke; wiping the stream of tears from his eyes. The boy suddenly realized how unstable his status in the crew. He was sure that they're were good people but what if they got tired of taking care of him? Or if they realize how inconvenient having a child on board? Sanji didn't want to ruin his relationship with them like how his family discarded him simply because he has no use to them.

 

Sanji didn't notice that the green haired man scooted closer to him as he cried. He only realized when a hand draw circles soothingly on his back. He heard a low grunt and cursing before he lifted his face to the swordsman. Zoro was staring at him with regrets in his eyes. His mouth was frowning and it looked like he was confused. Sanji couldn't look at him thinking that yet again he disappointed the man. "Stop crying, I didn't mean to hurt you." The older man muttered softer than he usually did when talking to him. "I- fuck. I was worried, too worried when you slipped." Zoro reasoned as he awkwardly touched the boy's face. "I'm sorry."

 

Sanji managed to stop his tears after hearing Zoro's words. "I had a close friend who died in an accident. She was stronger than me yet she died without even having a chance to defend herself." Zoro explained but stopped abruptly as if it motioning it was barred. The silence stretched to the both of them. Zoro settled himself on the floor in front of the blond boy. Sanji's involuntary sobs was the only sound they could hear in the closed room. Zoro sighed and reached for the bottle of water. "Here, I think you're the one who needs this." He offered, which the boy thankfully accepted. Sanji drank the half of the bottle; fortunately, it calmed him and he stopped sobbing. "I shouldn't have shout at you like that, it was dangerous and if I hadn't caught you-" Zoro didn't continued instead he reached for the boy's head. "We didn't want any of that, just be careful next time."

 

Sanji saw the sincerity in the man's eyes and he knew he wasn't angry anymore. The boy wanted to tell him that he was fine and he understand why he got mad, that it was his fault but all he could do was nod at the man knowing that if he started to speak he'd start crying again. "I'll tell Franky to make you a lift so you can get here when you wanted to." Zoro added before he took a gulp of the water Sanji brought him. "Thanks for this."

 

The boy watched as the swordsman went back to his training, he was relieved that he didn't hate him and that his display of rage was caused by worry and not despise. Sanji still felt safe with the man, he wanted to be close to him. He was grateful to be in this crew and vowed to pay them back someday, when he was stronger and capable enough.

 

"What are you sitting there for? Come on." Zoro called him from the other side of the room. Sanji smiled at him and answered, as he ran to the man and start his training the swordsman personally planned for him. Sanji was fine with what he had now and he'll treasure it forever no matter how long it may last. He ignored the question running in his head 'Who was Zoro comparing him with?' and shoved it to the deepest corner of his mind. He was happy now and he shouldn't confuse himself to the small mysteries that kept on interrupting his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me for doing this to our little cook. I should add drama in its tags. This chapter is a real challenge to me but I hope it’s good enough. Please tell me if you see something wrong in it. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's with your face?" Luffy's sudden question snapped Zoro out of his thoughts. The rubber man's upside-down face contorted into confused look as he studied the swordsman. He was bending down to look at Zoro. Zoro was lying in the middle of the lawn deck arms crossed behind his head; he was supposed to take a nap but his mind went to the certain subject the whole crew was concerned about. He was so drawn to it he had made an unpleasant expression without thinking. Zoro couldn't pretend to be not bothered by it either, maybe that's why Luffy noticed how he kept on glaring at the clouds on the sky.

 

"Move Luffy, I'm thinking." He grunted a little bit irritated. The raven-haired captain just cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" Luffy sounded unconvinced and instead of leaving the swordsman he flopped beside him. "Nee, everyone was making that face now a day. What's gotten into you guys?" Luffy himself grimaced at that, his voice full of innocent curiosity. Zoro just sighed and sat up accepting the fact that getting a nap wasn't something that he could get anytime soon. "Just ask Usopp." The captain's expression lightened up and he started to bound where ever the sharp shooter was.

 

Luffy was the only one not concerned about the situation. It had been three weeks since the pervert cook changed into a child and they're slowly getting nervous if the boy will change back. What the two scientists promised was only a few weeks but in the records, they showed Chopper, the data told them that the transformation occurred within the third week of the effect of the shrinking gun. The next day would be the start of the fourth week and if Sanji didn't change back today, they have to set a plan or something to sort the problem. Zoro didn't know what to feel in case the boy change or not and that was what's confusing him.

 

Having the particular child on board had some effect in the crew. Everybody had this feeling to protect the boy or get his attention. It's like they have this secret competition who will get the highest points from the kid. Zoro didn't have to participate in that though because Sanji was the one who choose to spend his time with him, not that he'd complain. Somehow the swordsman enjoyed the company of the kid. Sanji asked him how to get stronger and Zoro had no choice but help because he couldn't say no after seeing the kid's determination. In some instance, he even picture how the boy would improve in the future only to realize that the blond will turn back to his true self after several days.

 

It confused the swordsman because little Sanji had grown a soft part in him that sometimes he forgets that he was the shitty cook of the crew. He also noticed that he worked out twice as much as he would normally do. It took two weeks for him to realize that it was because of all the tension he wasn't been able to lash out. Sanji's absence took his way of venting all of the energy he was building in his body. He wanted to spar with the man to get himself a good fight, he wanted to feel the thrill of the excitement rushing through his veins as he fought with the guarantee that every attack he'd throw will be taken with equal force. He only realized how Sanji would affect him when he's not there to kick his ass.

 

He snapped at Nami more than usual because he was agitated enough, working on weights or meditating didn't improve his growing bad temper. A few days ago, he snapped at blond boy. Zoro didn’t mean to yell at him, all of his suppressed rage he wasn't sure where came from suddenly burst out when he realized how close the little cook on having his head smashed on the deck. It made Zoro recall Kuina's death. He panicked and reacted badly. Sanji was a little sensitive and he understood it, that's why he really felt guilty when the kid broke down. He wanted to slam his head to the deck every time he remembered the kid's crying face. He was sure that it'll torment him for a long time.

 

Zoro grimaced at the thought, he was lucky nobody saw what happened or else Nami would beat the hell out of him and the others might send him a disapproving looks. Sanji seemed to be more dedicated in doing his responsibilities in the crew after that incident. The boy settled pretty well in the ship and everyone was happy for him until Usopp asked the question 'Do you think Sanji will turn back?' that raised so many questions theories and worries. The reason why Chopper started his checkups to the blond boy. Soon they had this secret night meetings where they'd discuss the result of Sanji's examination which didn't tell much making them stuck on waiting if the little cook will change back by himself. Franky proposed to study the blue print and create a reverse shrinking gun if the circumstances required; Robin set it as a backup plan.

 

Somehow Luffy didn't get what's the purpose of their gathering even he was always present in all the meetings. "HE'S NOT GOING BACK?" Luffy's strangled cry suddenly broke out of nowhere. Zoro sighed, his rubber captain finally paid attention to Usopp's explanation, but he didn't expect him to blurt it out. The sound of small footsteps reached Zoro's ears until the door from the aquarium bar flew open. "What's that? Are we attacked?" Sanji yelled in urgency and run to Zoro's side looking around as if expecting a fight. "Relax cook, it was nothing. "

 

"But I heard something." The boy mumbled. "Oi! Sanji, it was nothing... Captain Usopp took care of the trouble! Hehe, right Luffy?" Usopp tried his best to look convincing as he dragged his gloomy captain. They were standing on the second floor next to the galley's door. Luffy still looked shocked and devastated one arm slung around Usopp's shoulder. If the long nose wasn't there to support him he would slid off the floor. Whatever Usopp told him sunk in pretty well. "Are you sure? Luffy looks like he's gonna throw up." Sanji said with concern. "Yeah! We're fine. Come on Luffy." Usopp jumped on his feet and took Luffy with him.

 

"Weird." The blond boy muttered suspiciously. "Everyone's crazy in this boat." Zoro answered casually standing up to stretch his muscles. Sanji silently walk to the side of the ship a half full sack in his hands. Zoro didn't notice it earlier and now that he saw the determination in the boy's face he got curious. "Oi, brat? What's that?"

 

Sanji stopped on his track and turn around; he held the thing tightly in consideration before he drops it to the floor and start to open the sack. "I saw this hidden in some places around the ship, I thought someone just left it, but I realize that none of you guys use this." The boy pulled out a box of a very familiar cigarette brand in front of Zoro. "It's just weird, I knew Chopper wouldn't tolerate anyone using something like this that could harm someone's health. So, I'm going to throw it away." The boy explained enthusiastically as he put back the box and tied the sack. Zoro watched in shock as the boy hefted it in the act to throwing it on the sea.

 

The little blond boy blinked in wonder, he released the sack of cigarette but it didn't fall. It was still hanging in the air; he looked up and saw the swordsman's stretched arms holding it, the swordsman wore an unreadable expression on his face. "Are these yours?" The kid asked suspiciously.

 

"No." Zoro said bitterly, his teeth were grinding in irritation on how crazy the situation he was in. The freaking cancer sticks were Sanji's and now Sanji was trying to get rid of it. He would love to tease the blond cook if he did throw them, but on the other hand he would also feel sorry for him. He already saw the cook on his withdrawal state one time when they got stranded on a loop like stream. They were stuck in there for weeks, Sanji managed to ration the food they had but his smoke barely last for a week. He looked like a mess that time, he had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was disheveled and Zoro caught his hand shaking. 

 

In the past Zoro didn't understand why the man relied too much to his smoke, but now that he met his child version, he could assume that what made Sanji to become such a person was because of his past experience. Maybe he really needed something to ground his feet at some point he had to went smoking, Zoro still didn't know what's the truth but thinking that way made him more reasonable and patient in understanding the man. But now was not the time to reanalyze things like that.

 

Zoro took the sack out of the little blond's reach. "I'm going to keep this." He said with a stoic face. Sanji's curly brow furrowed even more. "Why? Do you know who owns them?" The boy continued curiously. "Yes- I mean no! I don't know, but you can't just throw it away, maybe I could trade it to the next Island for something useful." The swordsman was proud of his excuse under pressure. Sanji stared at him suspiciously before he agreed and went to the kitchen to start helping Nami with dinner. On the other hand, Zoro went straight to the bunk room where he caught Franky changing his clothes.

 

"Hey Zoro-bro what's with the face?" The huge guy asked nonchalantly as he follow where the man was going. "That damn Usopp didn't get all of that shitty cook's smoke." Zoro fumed in irritation as he dumped the sack above his locker. "Sanji found it?" Franky whispered in horror. "Yeah." "WHAT!" Franky covered his mouth after yelling in panic. "Tsk, relax Franky I got it covered. But that cook is curious." Zoro muttered as he flopped down on his hammock, maybe he could still take a nap. "Sanji is a bright kid, I wouldn't be surprise if he gets suspicious." The larger man replied. "We're going to meet up tonight." Franky added before he left Zoro who just grunted in agreement.

 

"Dinner is ready!" Sanji yelled on the Galley's door. It didn't take a several seconds before he heard the hurried steps of his crewmates racing to the Galley. The boy smiled to himself as he went back beside Nami ready to help her place some of the dishes. "Thank you for helping Sanji-chan." Nami brightly said handing a bowl of soup to the little blond. "It's the least I could do for the crew." Sanji said appreciatively

 

Turning back at the table he saw Luffy already chomping meat after meat on the table. "Luffy don't eat it all in one go!" He fumed in anger though the captain just stared at him as he continued to fill his mouth. Sanji sighed and sat on his usual spot on the table. "Sanji, I want more meat!" Luffy demanded with determination. "You've ate a huge portion of the stake we prepared, I'm not giving you mine." The boy reasoned with a huff. "No! I want you to cook more!"

 

Sanji cringed at the order, he could imagine himself cooking for the crew but there were things he still couldn't do on his own. "I- I'll try." He said hesitantly. "Idiot you can't demand whatever you want!" Nami yelled at Luffy as she slapped the man's arm. "But I miss his cooking..." Luffy whined, Nami only pointed how stupid he was.

It made Sanji feel incompetent, not being able to satisfy his captain. Sanji was trying his best to help in the kitchen for he knew that the spot for the ship's cook was empty. He had a hunch that the crew already had a cook or in some way they lost him. That he was a great cook to be able to sated Luffy's endless hunger, and made the other members of the crew to miss him. He sometimes heard them talking about 'that guy'. It's like they're expecting him to come back. Sanji wanted to ask but he didn't want to meddle with them; 'that guy' was their nakama and there were very few possible reason for him to leave the ship.

 

When he discovered the pack of cigarettes, he quickly figured who they belong. Sanji tried to throw them only to prove his theory and the green man's reaction confirmed it. He asked if he know who owns them but the man denied his first answer and lied. The boy didn't plan to feel bad about it but it made him feel unworthy. It was fine with him If the crew wanted to keep it secret from him yet he still felt like he was being left out.

 

"We're going to reach an Island tomorrow." Nami announced, everyone cheered in excitement. "What kind of island would it be?" Sanji asked curiously. "From the way, the weather had been for the past days, it would be a spring Island." 

 

The blond boy's eyes widen in excitement. _'My second island.'_ He thought. "I wish there'd be forest!" Luffy shouted. “Forest!" Sanji exclaimed with glee. "Yeah, I want to test my new special moves, if there's any beast I could fight of." Usopp commented with overflowing confidence. “Beast!" Chopper and Sanji chimed together. "Awesome!" Luffy joined them, as they continue to speculate what could be in that island.

 

"Hey! Stop filling Sanji with information we aren't sure yet." Nami interjected before she sipped her drink, though it fell on deaf ears. The four continued with their stories. The dinner went pleasantly for everyone. They left the galley one by one except for Luffy, Usopp, Chopper who continued their conversation as they play the only game board they had. Franky found it in a junkshop but after Usopp painted the board and made additional rules on the game it became a thrilling game.

 

"Aww! I got the sea king!" Luffy cheered as he placed his chip on the block with a green sea king. "I won!" He declared. "No, you got eaten by it! You have to move back depending on how many fangs it has." Chopper interrupted. "Eh? But I can beat him!" The captain said popping the joints in his fingers. "Rules Luffy rules." Usopp moved the other man's chip back ignoring his protest.

"Sanji it's your turn." He waved at the boy in front of him, handing the dice. The little boy's hand didn't catch the dice. The three older pirates stared at the little blond. Sanji was nodding off, his eyes were close and his head loll to the side, his hand was still in the air unconsciously reaching for the dice but slowly falling down. Luffy smiled watching Sanji as Usopp and Chopper also gave a soft giggle. "I'll take him to bed." Chopper said before he changed to his human form and easily picked up the little blond. Sanji sighed and leaned comfortably in Chopper's arms as they left the galley.

 

Usopp wrapped up their game board without a word. Luffy tried to protest but the door of the galley suddenly opened; the other members of the crew went inside. "Ah? Are we going to have a midnight snack?" Luffy asked innocently, which was utterly ignored. Zoro was leaning on the wall next to the door, Brook was on the table seated next to Luffy and Usopp. Robin sat on the bar stool as well as Franky. "Okay let's start." Nami declared as she stood in from of the table.

 

Chopper went back to the galley as quickly as he can after securing little Sanji in his hammock. The doctor didn't like to keep secret from his nakama but the cook's case was complicated. The meeting they had was to discuss if they notice any sign that Sanji will change back to normal. The longer he stayed in that form the bigger the risk of him finding the truth. They did all they can to keep the boy from the truth like hiding his stuff and keeping him from any reading materials that could tell the date, but if he won't turn back anytime soon they wouldn't have a choice but tell him the truth that he was the cook of the ship, before they could sort out how to turn him back.

 

"What are we going to do?" Usopp said uncertainly. Their discussion went from how suspicious the little blond became and if they're going to tell him the truth, yet they still didn't come up with a decision. Luffy remained silent in the whole exchange. "Maybe we could start tracking those scientists." Brook's suggestion earned him a bunch calculating look, all of them knew that tracking the two people wasn't an easy task. "We can't recklessly turn around the ship and we're not sure if they're still in that Island." Franky said from his spot. "We didn't set the log post on that island, so we couldn't point where it will lead them from there." Nami supplied as she weighted the option of going back. It'll be hard but it’s not impossible, there's a risk of changing their course since the island's magnetic force was the one that decides. Though Luffy still had the final decision, if he wants to go back Nami will make it possible no matter what.

 

"Sanji's results were normal, he's a healthy boy, but I couldn't find any sign that he's turning back. If he'll stay in that state for a time I think we should tell him the truth." Chopper said returning to the topic, because he really wasn't comfortable lying to his nakama even if it's for his own good. "You have a point." Robin considered.

"No." Zoro said flatly; he was leaning on the wall beside the door; arms crossed over his chest. "But Zoro, what if he'd stay like that forever?" Usopp reasoned the worst thing that could happen. "We can't keep him in the dark, he'll find it out eventually." The discomfort on the sniper's face was ostensive, he liked having little Sanji in the ship but it'll make him feel better if he'll be able to face the kid without trying to conceal the fact that he knows Sanji. The cook of the ship, the man that saved his life more than once, the one of the strongest member of the crew. Usopp wanted to tell everything to him because living in the ship carefully not talking about this man was like forgetting him at the same time.

 

"No, I know he'll come back." Zoro said stubbornly with determined eyes believing the ship's cook. He knew that the man won’t be defeated by a lame chemical, he will surely turn back because if not, he'll be neglecting his responsibility in the crew and how about his dream? Sanji can't just turn his back from something he promised to do. What he experienced in the past was what made him into the foul mouthed, strong willed and fearless cook. Zoro believed that the man will be back, and he can't let anyone doubt him.

 

"He'll be back in this ship and everything will go back to normal. Luffy will have his feast of meat, he'll kick everyone's ass for being useless and cry praises for his ladies. And I'm going to beat him up like always." Zoro slipped from serious to smug on his words.

 

"But, what about Sanji?" Usopp asked with a frown, Zoro was a little confused with the sniper's question before he realized that he was referring to the younger cook. Zoro showed a face close to a remorseful expression. "He'll be gone. We'll forget about him like he never existed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all expecting the same thing.

 

Sanji didn't know why he woke up, he just realized that he was staring blankly at the hammock above him. He held on his covers and turned to the side sleepily; after a few lazy blinks, he saw Chopper's empty bed. Sanji sat up from bed and look around the room, he was alone and there's no sign that the others had gone to bed. "Where are they?" He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

 

With weak legs from sleepiness he tottered out of the men's quarters and saw the lights in the galley. The first thought that came to him was everyone's eating without him. Reaching the door, he was ready to burst in the room to complain when he heard something from inside. "I think we should tell him the truth." Chopper's faint voice washed all the remnant of sleep in the boy's veins. All of his forgotten curiosity returned to him in an instant. He could finally find out what they're trying to hide from him. Sanji stood still leaning beside the door of the galley, thinking who Chopper was referring to.

 

"You have a point." Robin said with her calm voice.

 

"No." The swordsman said with a tint of finality. Whatever they're talking about Sanji knew that the green headed man had made up his mind.

 

"But Zoro, what if he'd stay like that forever?" Usopp reasoned as Sanji felt the fear in his voice. It made him furrowed his brows in curiosity because the crew seemed to be really affected by that person. And for them to meet in the middle of the night just to talk about it without him; it must have been a very important for them. Sanji couldn't help but feel a little hurt seeing that they purposely left him out. _'Maybe they still don't trust me enough.'_ He thought negatively. He was too busy on his thoughts he didn't understand what Usopp was saying.

 

"No, I know he'll come back." Zoro's strong voice rang loudly in his ears even it came from the closed room. Sanji finally realized that the crew was talking about 'the guy' the former cook of the ship and they're expecting him to return.

 

"He'll be back in this ship and everything will go back to normal. Luffy will have his feast of meat, he'll kick everyone's ass for being useless and cry praises for his ladies. And I'm going to beat him up like always." The swordsman's voice was full of confident, Sanji bet that Zoro was close to that guy to give him so much trust. The boy didn't know why but he was annoyed at the revelation.

 

"But, what about Sanji?" Usopp suddenly questioned; picking up Sanji's attention. _'Me?'_ Sanji curiously thought. A moment of silence passed in the galley as the boy held his breath. His mind was racing, thinking how did he got involve in their conversation. He tried to recall anything he might have done wrong in the past weeks but nothing came up in his head.

 

 

 

"He'll be gone. We'll forget about him like he never existed." The swordsman's voice was hard and even, like he never cared at all. It clicked automatically in Sanji's mind, the mere sentence cleared everything to him.

 

The boy let out a small unsteady breath before he started to walk silently back to the men's quarters. He closed the door with trembling hands and slid to his hammock, he buried himself deep onto the covers and pursed his quivering lips as he let his tears stream down on his cheeks.

 

Everything make sense now, they wanted to get rid of him since their cook was coming back. He understands why would they discourage a kid in the crew because of the dangers in traveling on the sea. It wasn't a game; their life would always be at stake living a life of a criminal. Sanji also knew that these people we truly kind to offer him a space in their crew, but maybe they're just too kind they couldn't get rid of him without feeling guilty they had no option but to accept him.

 

Sanji didn't hate them. He's just upset he didn't stop himself from hoping too much, he was blinded by his dream to have a life with people who accepts him, he carelessly believed that this will last. But now he knew he couldn't stay here anymore and it hurt him. They had their dreams to achieve and they couldn't spend their time taking care of him instead of doing their best to reach it.

 

Sanji would only be a burden.

 

The boy curled on his bed as he cried as silent as he could.

 

_"He's an utter waste to space and air"._

_"He want to wipe the slate clean and start over in a world.. Where you were never born to begin with."_

The words and thoughts of his father repeated in his head as he clutched on the bed sheet. The tears obscured his line of vision in the dark room. Closing his eyes shut he tried to forget the awful memories.

 

_"He'll be gone. We'll forget about him like he never existed."_

The swordsman's voice suddenly turned up in his mind and it brought a whimper out of him. Sanji wanted to disappear more than ever. He continued to crying until he fell asleep.

_~~~~~~_

A crunchy knock was heard in the galley after several seconds since the swordsman spoke. "Idiot! Don't say it like that!" Nami said irritated while Zoro nursed the new bump on head with the same level of ire. "What's your problem?" He blurted, Nami sighed in exasperation.

 

"Why are you guys so insensitive." Nami couldn't believe Zoro said those words so easily. "Anyway, I also believe that Sanji-kun will go back to normal, but it didn't mean well just wait for that to happen. We didn't set the log post on the last Island, meaning we're still in our original course." She said with a smile on her face as if waiting for someone to catch up on what she's saying.

 

"The same course the marine we fought is on." Robin supplied with the same interest. "Right!" The navigator said brightly. "I'm sure there would be some survivors that are set to go in the next island."

 

"We could get information from them." Usopp added, lifting his mood. "We'll have a head start from there." Chopper joined. "We could plan our next move depending on what we'll gather from them." Brook spoke next to Luffy. "That's a good plan than do nothing." Franky moved to lean on the table. "So, what do you think captain?"

 

All of them watched Luffy's plain face as if he had nothing to worry about, though everyone knew that Luffy was reliable in making critical decisions despite the looks. Luffy suddenly closed his eyes thinking hard, waiting for him to finish thinking was not an option; they're sure he'll just have headache.

 

If Sanji was there he'd knock Luffy's head with his shoes, saying _'Just get on with it. We know you're just pretending to think. We'll do whatever you say captain.'_

 

Luffy hummed and stare at his crew. "We'll do that plan." He said with a straight face. "You should have said earlier!" Nami snapped together with Usopp. "Though, why are you all worrying too much? Sanji is with us and safe that's what's important. I missed his food but I know Sanji need us now. So, we'll keep Sanji happy in this ship until he turns back to normal!" Luffy continued to rant what he thought.

 

The crew was taken aback by the sense of their captain's words. It was rare to hear it from him but when it comes it will surely hit them deeply. Everyone smiled, grunted or hummed in amazement. Robin was surprised to find that Luffy knew the little cook's inner struggles and gave an easy solution.

 

"Very well said captain" The archaeologist stated warmly, as the others silently agreed. "I think that settles it." Nami announced. "Tomorrow we'll focus on getting information on the next Island as we keep Sanji-kun happy." She almost giggled at her last words. Everyone whispered "Aye!" before they retreated to bed.

 

Zoro let the others go to their room as he remained leaning on the upper deck's railing. He was thinking of what he had said earlier. He was just telling the truth. The little Sanji now wasn't going to grow up like the cook he knew; he wasn't supposed to meet any of them, he should have face his fears alone and moved on. And even though they had somehow helped him now he would still disappear when the older Sanji returns. But deeply inside, Zoro knew why he said those words, because it would help him accept what's going to happen; Sanji will be gone.

 

The thought brought a crease on his forehead and a hollow in his stomach, and he didn't like it one bit. He really hated how the cook could mess his head in so many ways. He took a deep breath and calm himself; he recalled his captain's words and focused on it. He knew that Luffy was right, Sanji needs them and he'd do whatever he could to protect and help the small cook. Having his mind, a little bit cleared he started walking to the men's quarters.

 

Everyone was already on their respective bunks except for Franky who was on watch. Zoro sauntered to his hammock, he sat and removed his boots. Zoro was about to lay down when his eye caught the little blond's form. Sanji was curled on his bed, his head was the only part peeking out from the blanket covering him. The boy was sleeping beside his bunk bed. There was no permanent bed assignment between the boys before, because Luffy would always sleep anywhere he wanted. So, it become an agreement to them that they could sleep on any hammock they wanted as long as they keep it clean. But when Sanji turned into a child, the two of them got a permanent spot in the room.

 

A warm smile worked its way to the swordsman's lips as he remembered the first time Sanji moved to the men's quarters.

 

_Zoro woke up from the pain on his face, something solid and flat hit him. He was used to waking up in this way but he was still pissed by the normalcy of it. "What the hell is it now?" He yelled at the obvious panic running and rummaging his crew mates were doing around the men's quarters. He unconsciously clutched at the thing that hit him. "Oh? Zoro, you're a wake!" Luffy greeted him with a smile; a bunch of clothes in his arms. "Oi Luffy quick! We need to hide that!" Usopp yelled from the lockers. "Ah Zoro! We need to hide all of Sanji's things from Sanji because Chopper released him from the infirmary he’ll be sleeping here from now on. Can you help us?" The long nose said as he pushed the clothes Luffy handed to him in the locker with so much effort._

_"Why do we have to do that? Let that stupid cook take care of his own stuff!" Zoro muttered under his breath. As he finished his words another flat and hard thing hit his face. "Why do you keep on throwing things at me?" He yelled at Luffy who innocently stared back at him. "I don't know, I just did." When the thing fell Zoro caught it and hatefully stared at it. It was the iron shoes of Sanji, he just realized that it's the same thing that smacked him earlier. Now he was holding the pair in his hands._

_The door suddenly opened and Usopp and Luffy screeched at the same time. "Relax guy's it's just us." Franky and Brook entered the door; both carrying a small crate in their hands. "We got Sanji's stuff from the bathroom, I still have some space on my locker I'll keep it there." Brook said as he walked across the room._

_"Thanks Brook." Usopp said in relief. "Hey Ussop-bro, are you sure this is all of Sanji's packs of cigarette?" The blue haired cyborg glanced worriedly on the crate he was carrying. "Yeah.. I guess?" The sniper replied uncertainly before he caught Luffy messing with the cook's neck tie. "Hey! Luffy stop playing with that!" The two fought over the neck tie like children._

_Zoro tried to mute the ruckus around him but it was hard especially when he got caught by the cook's clothing. Somewhere between the scuffle of the two idiot it flew and shoot on his head, and Usopp and Luffy tackled him to take the neck tie. He cursed internally thinking why Sanji's things were trying to hurt him in some way. Their fight only stopped when Brook started to speak._

_"Guys I think we need to tidy up our room, Chopper said little kids are prone to sickness when exposed to germs. We need to get rid of anything that might get him sick. I know Sanji is tough but he's just a little boy now." Brook said with concern, everybody nodded in agreement and seemed to consider something. A few seconds passed before all of them left what they're doing and rushed Brook out of the room. They shut the door and heard their musician mutter an audible 'eh?' before he knocked the door and pleaded to get inside. "You're a walking corpse! You're the most heath threatening in this room!" Zoro yelled grinning. "Yeah! Usopp chimed in as Luffy snigger; they're clearly just making fun of the musician._

_"I think we should really start cleaning now, Chopper and Sanji will get down here anytime soon." Franky started as he sealed the crate full of cigarette pack. The three quickly opened the door and let Brook come in. They all started to work in their room, leaving the things that were appropriate in the place and stuffing unnecessary things in the box labeled stock room. Usopp still wanted to scan them before actually throwing it away. Zoro just went with the energy of his nakama, but as they continued inspecting every corner of the room he realized how dirty their sleeping quarters was, no wonder the prissy cook always complained and throw a fit whenever he saw some crumb on the floor boards._

_In the end, they were able to make the place acceptable for a child to live in. The floor was now clean and free of any mucus that Luffy threw whenever he wanted. The bed sheets were replaced and one pillow was lent for Sanji by Robin and a blanket from Nami. They looked around the room of one last time when a soft knock was heard. They all tensed up when the door opened revealing Chopper and the blond kid standing a few steps behind him. "Come in Sanji, from now on this is where you'll be sleeping." Chopper said brightly trying his best to cover the unease in his voice._

_"Ugh, hey Sanji how's your day?" Usopp asked hesitantly as Brook and Franky waved at the boy an obnoxious expression of excitement plastered to their faces. Zoro grimaced at them, no wonder Sanji just stiffened on the spot and got apparently nervous. Luffy dashed to the boy excitedly and patted his back as he ushered him inside. "This is the men's room it’s the room for boy's only!" Luffy said with a level of seriousness Zoro couldn't place. Chopper squealed a loud 'really' in disbelief as Usopp tried to put sense to Lufffy's principle, on the other hand Sanji's eyes were scanning the room. He looked thrilled at the idea of sleeping with them but his hands fumbling at the edge of his shirt only showed that he's also nervous._

_"It means we can do anything because this is our room!" Luffy suddenly shouted. "We could have a slumber party!" Usopp shouted with clearly swayed by their captain’s whim. Chopper suddenly walked to the center and raised his hooves. "No! Sanji need some rest, we already stayed late last night." The doctor said firmly, Luffy and Usopp lost their excitement in an instant. "Fine, let’s just sleep then." Luffy stated with determination; following the doctor's orders for the boy's sake. Usopp mumbled under his breath as he climbed to the hammock; Luffy also went to his. "You can choose any bed you want." Chopper helpfully told Sanji who'd been silently watching them. "Here's your pillow and blanket." Franky handed the items to the little boy._

_Brook also resigned to his bed at the top hammock, next to him were Luffy and Usopp. Sanji looked smaller now that he was holding things that were a little too bigger for him. The boy pulled a face of confusion as he adjusted the pillow in his arms. Zoro found his bed more interesting than the little cook so he walked pass the kid and lay on his bed at the hammock beside the wall. He closed his remaining eye; one arm folded under his head and he released an audible sigh feeling the ease of finally settling on the comfort the hammock offered after a tiring day._

_Zoro hear the light footsteps closing to him. "I'll turn off the lights good night guys." Chopper said from the door. Zoro heard a faint gasp before the switch flipped off. Zoro heard Chopper climbed on his hammock, it took a several seconds before the light steps continued to walked towards him. Zoro furrowed his brows at the attempt to stop himself from snatching the blond and put him on his bed. He knew the boy was scared of the dark but not to the extent to being petrified. Though he trusted the boy to overcome his fears._

_It took another minute before Sanji managed to settle on the hammock next to Zoro. Whatever the internal battle the kid was dealing with seemed to be settled and he climbed on the sheets comfortably. It made Zoro felt relief and decided to let himself take over by sleep. He didn't know how long had gone based on the soft snores and grunts filling the room but he was sure it was still night. The swordsman woke up without any particular reason but the whimper on his side almost explained everything in an instant._

_Sanji was curled up on his bed facing Zoro. Even in the dark room Zoro could see small details of the boy's face; his eyes were shut tightly and his small fist clutching the edge of his pillow. The kid was still awake Zoro figured. The swordsman let out a defeated sigh and stirred up, he crossed the distance between them and lay on Sanji’s bed. He saw confusion on the boy's face but he ignored it and made himself comfortable and hopefully the blond would also find comfort with him._

_Sanji stiffly snuggled on his side, a moment passed and soon the tension on the boy's shoulders was released until the blond finally fell asleep. The boy really confused Zoro in great level; he was very far from the Sanji he knew. Though some how he felt that the cook needs help for now and even he didn't always stretch a helping hand to the man he was willing to give it to the little boy curled up to his side. The assurance that the kid resting comfortably beside him left his mind at peace. It didn't take long before he joined the boy in deep slumber._

 

Zoro unconsciously chuckled at the memories. Since that night Sanji always seek for the bed next to him. The crew noticed it and decided to let the two of them have a permanent spot on the hammocks. He continued to watched the sleeping form of the boy next to him. It was then that he saw the damped cheeks of the boy _. 'Was he crying?'_   He thought; the frown on the boy's lips was the only thing he needed to confirm it. He graced his fingers on the boy's cheek to wipe the tears away. He thought that it might be the nightmares again, he hated those things. The kind of enemy he couldn't fight off with his swords. He bitterly contained his irritation and pulled the blanket securely over the little blond tightly. He arranged the boy's hair on his forehead wishing that the nightmare wouldn't come back anymore.

 

It's the least he could do for now. Zoro went back to his bed and prepared for the next day. He felt like a burden was suddenly lift off his shoulders now that he understands what Luffy meant. He was succumbed by sleep in an instant unbeknown to him the small boy had a different plan for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please tell me what do you thing about it. See ya next update! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

The dawn broke at the horizon as Robin watched the shadow of the island in front of their ship; she sat at the edge of the bench in the crow nest. It was indeed a spring island like the navigator predicted. Using the binoculars, she tried to make up what kind of island they were heading. She later decided to went down to wake up Nami but as she descent from the mast she was greeted by the red head. "Good morning Robin." Nami said brightly as she stretches her arms above her head.

 

"Good morning." Robin said as she finally reached the deck. She joined Nami at the railing in front of the ship. They silently watched the sun accent from the sea, glazing the surface of the water with its light. It was Robin's favorite thing about taking watch, seeing the nature unfold it's self before her eyes, it was fascinating. Nami stifled another yawn before she spoke. "I should probably wake them up to stir the ship, and I have to prepare breakfast." Nami told Robin with a tired sigh. "I'll wake them up for you." The other woman offered. "Thanks Robin."

 

With that the navigator of the ship went to the galley. She was getting used to the routine of preparing meals almost every day. Nami would admit that being the navigator of the ship was a position she could manage given the type of captain and crew they were. Venturing to the most dangerous places in the sea was her captain's hobby, despite the fact that sometimes she was scared it was still her duty to keep them alive as they sail. Nami knew she could do that, but handling the kitchen for several weeks was taking its toll. She normally would consider cooking as an easy task but doing this kind of job in their ship was a different matter.

 

Making food for the crew wasn't easy, she had to think ahead what to cook, check everything in the storage and allot ingredients in every meal. It takes time to decide on anything, she couldn't even make special dish and Luffy's appetite was another problem. Nami couldn't believe Sanji stayed in the crew with these kind of condition, but maybe it's because the man grew up in the kitchen with a pirate cook that it didn't matter.

 

Nami knew the man love what he does but now that she got the chance to do his job she realized that it wasn't easy as she used to believe, given that aside from being a cook he also fights in the frontline of every battle; Nami couldn't imagine how Sanji could give a bright smile at them at the end of the day.

 

"Good morning Nami-san!" Sanji greeted her upon entering the kitchen, for an instant she thought she saw the grown-up cook. The little blond was on the counter preparing the ingredients for a simple sandwich; he was standing on a small platform Usopp made for him, so he could reach the counter. "Ah, Sanji-kun you're early today." Nami commented as she washed her hands in the sink ready to start the breakfast.

 

"I'm excited for the next island." The boy said with a tone opposite to what he said. Nami worriedly look at the boy, but Sanji also turned to her and smiled. "I want to explore the island." The boy continued with a grin on his face, Nami smiled back and remembered Luffy's words last night.

 

"Okay, I think I can allow that. Let's get everything ready first. After breakfast, we'll plan the day." She said with equal excitement before she set the conversation on the food preparation.

 

The ship reached the island after breakfast. The island was inhabited by people and based on the designs of the port and infrastructures surrounding them it was wealthy town. Robin and Franky were anticipating a good knowledge about the islands history and technology. Soon everyone was filled with excitement to discover new things in the place. They decided to divide into groups to explore and get supplies. Like always Nami gave them allowances and assigned tasks for everyone.

 

"Ah, Sanji kun get a bag for your bentou. I made something for you." Nami suddenly said in the middle of their meeting. Sanji perked up and said an uncertain 'Okay' before he went outside of the galley. "Pirate bentou!" Luffy yelled as he run after the boy to their room. "Luffy! You're not included!" Nami screeched to deaf ears. In the end she sighed in defeat, she better made a bentou for Luffy too. "Anyway, I made Sanji leave to remind everyone about the most important task for the day. It's to find information about the marines that attacked us weeks ago and of course as our captain ordered, make little Sanji happy." Everyone listened attentively and full of determination. "Is everything clear?"

 

"Aye!" Everyone answered with enthusiasm. "Zoro, take care of Sanji!" Nami pointed at the green haired man. "What? Why me?" The man blurted. "You know the answer so stop complaining." Nami waved her hand to dismiss their crew; she turned back to the kitchen to make Luffy's food. All of the members of the crew took their time on preparing to embark, changing into some clothes appropriate for a nice walk in the town.

 

"Let's go!" Luffy declared standing between Sanji and Zoro; a wide grin plastered on his face. Luffy was wearing a loose sleeveless orange shirt and red sunglasses was clipped on the collar of his shirt. "I don't know how I end up with the two of you." Zoro muttered under his breath as he palmed his forehead. Zoro was wearing an open up button shirt his haramaki was peeking under it paired with his usual black pants and boots. Sanji on the other side was wearing a blue shirt with a printed fishbone; his shorts were black and his back pack was brown the same color of his boots.

 

The three of them were standing at front of the entrance of the bustling town. Zoro wasn't sure how their exploration in the town would be but he hoped that they won't get into trouble. Especially when they're expecting the Marines to be in this island. Nami, Usopp and Chopper took care of their stocks while Robin and Franky went together in the search for information. Brook volunteered to watch the ship until some of them returned. No matter how normally they crossed with the Marines they still need to be careful this time. Zoro glanced at the boy next to his captain. Sanji looked a little bit paler than usual and the bag under his eyes were gray. _'Didn't he get enough sleep?'_ he wondered.

 

"Hey kid-" "Yosh! Let's find meat!" Luffy suddenly shouted before he run ahead. Zoro was left gaping at the other man whom the little blond followed. "Oi! You two get back here!" He didn't have a choice but to chase the two of them. Luffy went and ate whatever food that had meat he saw. Good thing they had enough money to pay for it. Zoro saw no sign of the Marines around them, though the island had their own Public Officers that promotes peace and order. They're wearing brown uniform and carried guns with them. He spotted three of them within an hour of strolling in the town and now he saw another as they stood at a food stall that sell grilled meat.

 

"What are you looking at?" Sanji asked him curiously, the kid followed his line of sight and quickly spotted the Officer across the road. "Oh, that man over there?" He said loud enough to be heard by the man and he was also pointing at him. Zoro snatched Sanji's hand in irritation, the last thing they needed was to get the attention of these guys. He's a bit too late at that because the man was already approaching them. "Is everything fine here sir?" He asked politely with an air of suspicion. "Yeah, the meat is great!" Luffy answered without a beat, facing the man with a grilled meat on his hand. The man grimaced in disgust at Luffy's way of eating before he eyed Zoro and lastly turned his gaze to Sanji.

 

"Is this boy with you?" The man suddenly asked. Sanji visibly stiffen at the question but Zoro dismissed it and took the man's attention. "Yes, he's with us." He said sternly. The Officer stared suspiciously at Zoro and addressed the blond kid. "Is that true boy?"

 

Sanji nodded in affirmation. The Officer seemed to believe him and decided to back off. "Well then, please enjoy your stay in our town." He bowed politely and left. Though Zoro still glared at him as he walked away. "Who is that?" Luffy asked nonchalantly. "I don't know but he looks like from the government."

 

"And you little shrimp! Stop getting people's attention." He snapped at the boy. "I didn't mean it!" Sanji snarled back. "Don't worry you won't have to pay attention to me either." He continued turning on his back and proceed to walk. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Luffy suddenly perked up smelling food. "Hmm... It smell's nice." The raven-haired boy quickly had a drooling face in search of the source of the smell. "Luffy.." Zoro muttered gritting his teeth, he just wanted to put a leash on his captain right now.

 

But before he could scold his captain from jumping from stall to stall, Luffy quickly dashed pass Sanji screaming meat. Zoro had no choice but to chase the man but of course he made sure that the little cook was just behind his back.

 

~~~~~

 

Franky found an interesting shop selling rare parts of machines, he was indulged by the shop owner to buy some of it, which he was more than willing to comply. Those materials would help him and Usopp to complete their projects and also, he could use them in building the shrinking gun. Robin got some information about the local police of the island and found out that the island has two ports. The two of them decided to go to the second port to check if the Marine ship they're expecting was there.

 

They passed the town hall and some blocks of residential area. The people were kind with passing sailors and would always ask if they needed a place to stay. Robin said that maybe it's because the island had been peaceful for a long time given the well-established police system, they weren't afraid of pirates. It didn't take long for them to reach the second port. Unlike where the Sunny was docked, the stretch of the shore here was shorter and could only accommodate several average sized ships and a few huge ones. It wasn't crowded by merchant and other business establishment.

 

Franky looked around to spy not only for the marine ship but to also find an interesting ship. His eyes were always open for new ideas and innovation. He won't feel intimidated on other people's works but it would make him see that there was no limit in development through hard work and creativity. To their disappointment there's no marine ship docked in the port. It only means that they have to make another plan to help Sanji. Franky was really looking forward on making the shrinking gun, and reverse engineer it to reverse the effect of the gun, and change the ship's cook back to normal. Well, it won't be a shrinking gun anymore, he should think of a new name for it.

 

The cyborg was snapped out of his thoughts when Robin tapped his arm. "That ship." Robin said calmly pointing on the ship at the very end of the port. Franky examined the ship that caught the archaeologist's attention. It was a bigger than Sunny but not bigger as a marine's battleship. The design was good and it had advanced artillery lined up on each side and a huge cannon was on the starboard. Franky saw through why the ship was interesting to Robin. It didn't have a flag. They're not pirates and obviously not marines, why would a fully armed ship be in this island? "What do you think?" Franky asked Robin also curious about the ship. "I wonder." She said meaningfully her hand trailing her cheek, Franky believe in the woman's instinct.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chopper had accompanied Sanji in buying supplies for so many times. So, he was used to walking around in his reindeer form in the market to find ingredients he needed, and exploring the market for new ingredients. Now he was with Nami and Usopp and somehow it felt a little different. Not that he didn't like being with the two, they're just doing shopping differently compared to Sanji. Nami would always haggle the price way too much and Usopp would usually get distracted with other products. Sanji was also good at bargaining but never close to Nami's standard and when it comes to distraction it was always caused by a beautiful lady. Chopper smiled at the image the thought brought in his mind.  

 

Nami was so strict with budget Chopper missed the sweets Sanji would always buy for him when they finished shopping. "Why are you pouting Chopper?" Usopp suddenly asked beside him. Chopper blinked twice and turned up to the man. "Ah, it's nothing." He said embarrassed. The three of them were on their way back to the ship; packs of supplies were secured on Chopper's back while Usopp and Nami have their hands full of bags of supplies. Nothing seemed amiss in the town until Chopper smelt a familiar scent.

 

It made him stop on his tracks and turned to an abandon alley. He couldn't put on where did he smell that person to be familiar enough with his smell. "Chopper?" This time Nami was the one who noticed him. "Is there something wrong?" Nami persisted. "I smell someone, I think I know him." He walked toward the Alley; Nami an Usopp followed him in curiosity. There was a pile of crate at the further side of the wall and Chopper knew there's a person behind it. It suddenly clicked in the doctor's mind and he rushed towards the man.

 

"It's you!" Chopper yelled surprised; he didn't expect to see the man sooner after their promise not to show their faces to the Straw Hat crew. "You're the reindeer doctor." The man with black curly hair said weakly, he was covered with bruise and his nose was bleeding. Nami and Usopp caught up with Chopper and saw the man leaning on the crate. "You're one of the Scientists who made the shrinking gun!"

 

Chopper changed to his normal form leaving the bag of supplies lying on the ground and scanned the injuries of the man. "What happened to you? And how did you get hear?" Nami questioned with a worried look on her face, she had a bad feeling about this guy showing up so suddenly.

 

The black-haired man winced as the doctor inspect some of his wounds. "It's Gilmore.." He reintroduced himself weakly. "Your nakama is in danger." He cracked. The three pirate's eyes widen in shock. “What?" They exclaimed at the same time.

 

"Your crew is being targeted.." He said lastly before losing his consciousness. Nami, Chopper and Usopp exchanged a look of horror thinking of any possible enemy they're going to face. Chopper broke from his shock and continued applying first aid on the man.

 

"Who could he be talking about?" Usopp said with a little shaky voice. Gilmore had a good beating, and who ever did it was surely serious on trying to kill him. "I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." Nami muttered mostly to herself. "Usopp, Nami I can't properly treat him here, we need to take him to the ship." Chopper said seriously which the two immediately agreed.

 

~~~~~~

 

A huge man with a brown shoulder length hair came out from the ship, several crewmen was following him. "Boss, we have deployed our men." One of the man behind him said as the continue to walk. "Good, did you tell them that I'll gave reward to whoever get our first target?"

 

"Yes, all of them wants the reward." The man continued proudly. Boss, flashed a splitting grin before he spoke and turned to his crew. "If the luck is on our side we might catch a big fish. I can't wait to have my hands on them." The boss was wearing a ruffled shirt under a thick gray coat, a curve sword and a pistol slung on his hips. He wore a belt with an engraved insignia of a bull with crossed swords impaled in its sides.

 

"Our reputation is at stake, we always get what we want. When the eyes of the hunter are set, no one can take it off until he claimed his prey." Boss stated with a nasty smile on his face. His crew vibrated with excitement as they cheer for their boss. "The bounty of the Straw Hat pirates will be ours." He finally declared sheathing the sword from his hip and point it to the sky. The group continued to walk towards the town.

 

"Those men are pirate hunters." Franky concluded walking out of his hiding spot, Robin stood beside him. "And they're targeting our crew." She said humming with interest. "We have to warn the others." The cyborg supplied and started on his feet. "Franky." Robin called making the man stop and turn to her. "I want to find more about these guys, could you please go ahead without me?" She said sweetly; her arms were crossed casually on her chest. Franky understood how curious a woman can be, and with Robin there's nothing to argue, she was smart and capable. All of her actions mostly gain benefit to the crew. "Okay, just be careful." He answered with a confident grin before he ran back to the town.

 

Franky walked in a normal pace when he reached the town square, he didn't want to tip the enemies that he knew that they're targeting them. Thing's might get rough if the hunters suddenly burst out of their cover to attack them. He knew that Nami wouldn't be pleased if they suddenly start an uproar in the middle of the town that has police officers. The last thing they wanted was to call more attention to their crew.

 

 

If the group of men were already scattered in the town there was a high chance that others could have already met them. Franky knew that all of them could fight with a few pirate hunters, because they weren't like any other pirate crew and all of them had grown stronger after two years. Although now that they're short of one strong crew member, because of Sanji's current predicament, he still believes that the problem ahead wasn't something they couldn't deal with.

 

Besides little Sanji was with the two strongest of their crew. He'd surely be safe with them. Nothing would go wrong as long as they're all together. Assured by his own thoughts the Cyborg continued to walk towards the ship. He was surprised to see a lump of green in front of him as he turned to a corner.

 

"Oh, Franky, have you seen Sanji?" Zoro asked him nonchalantly with crossed arms over his chest. His brows were furrowed but Franky would bet all of his money that they only did because the man was lost, and not because he was worried of the little cook. "Please tell me you left him with Luffy." Franky hoped for the best. "No, Luffy went missing first." Zoro answered too quickly as he looked around them. Franky had nothing to do but face palmed at their situation, they might have a little problem if things get out of hand. He just hoped that the little cook was safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll try my best to post every month, I don't know how long will it take for this fic to end but I wish people will be here to read it. Thank you for the kudos and comments it really makes me happy.
> 
> Great day/night to all of us.


	11. Chapter 11

Sanji was sitting behind a barrel in a narrow passage between two buildings. He was out of sight of the passing townspeople, well hidden by the shadows of the buildings. Sanji finally managed to get away of the green haired swordsman, though he done nothing to lost the man; Zoro just suddenly disappeared. Maybe he did it on purpose; he left him so they could welcome their cook back without any problem. The thought made him want to kick a hole in the walls; even it seemed impossible with his tiny feet.

He was planning to run away from the straw-hat crew to free them from the burden of kicking him out of the ship. If he does that, they don't have to pretend that they're fine having a child on board, they don't have to hide at night just to talk about their cook and they don't have to protect him because he was weak. He was just doing it for them. Sanji swallowed the lump forming in his throat, if he thinks too much about what he heard last night he might start to cry again. He's done with crying, he couldn't let himself look weak again, it's the only reason why everyone wants him gone.

Standing up he wiped the stubborn tears from his eyes and started to walk only to realize that he hadn't plan a thing upon reaching this point. "Ah- What am I going to do next?" He said with a shocked expression. His mind raced to what he could do to survive alone. He could work as a helper on some shop or slip in a merchant's ship going to the next island. "But I could only do that if they already left the island." He muttered to himself and frowned at his feet. Sanji knew that the crew wouldn't give up so easily on searching for him. "Right, all I have to do now is hide, until I'm certain that they have left." He figured and stepped backwards and returned to his spot behind the barrel. He frowned to himself for a moment. "But I can't just sit here all day.." He whined.

Sanji took a little time on deciding if he will find a better hiding place or not. It only needs a couple of bugs and insects crept on his feet before he finally made up his mind. Sanji walked in the town without knowing where he was or where to go. He sighed in relief when he realized that he was already in the residential district of the town. He was finally far from where the other straw-hat crew. When Sanji turned up his gaze, his eyes shoot out of its sockets as he screamed in surprise.

Zoro looked at were the familiar screech came from but he saw nothing but an empty street, with a confused look he scratched the back of his head and mumbled something to himself and walked pass the street.

Sanji held his breath as his sweat pour out of his skin from nervousness. He pressed himself to the wall as if it could hide his existence. He waited longer than necessary just to make sure that the swordsman wasn't staring on the wall he was hiding at anymore. He took a cursory glance at where the swordsman had gone before he run to the opposite direction. He ran pass another shopping district making sure that the green head wasn't following him. Sanji decided to rest on another corner of an establishment "I can't believe I just saw him." He said trying to catch his breath. He knew he got far away from the man but he couldn't risk to be found again so he started to walk a little calmer this time.

Sanji's eyes must be playing at him because on the next alley he saw the green haired swordsman speaking with an old man sitting on the stairs of a building. This time the boy held his voice and carefully stepped back and turned back to where he came from. He was told how impossibly great the swordsman at getting lost and he even heard the man once reasoning that the place was moving. Sanji needed to be careful if Zoro had the ability to be pop in places he didn't plan to be. The blond boy was so drowned to his thoughts it was later when he realized that he had reached a different kind of place.

 

The buildings around him started to become taller and there's a stretch of bars lined up on his right. The people walking around him become fewer. Sanji had a creeping feeling that he had a wrong turn; he knew he shouldn't be in this part of the town. But he walked with straight face hoping that the next turn will lead to a nicer place, without the banging of the drunkard and without the piercing glare of the nasty looking guys sitting by the bar.

He heard an audible, 'Hey kid come over here' but Sanji ignored it and continued to walk not daring to look back. He felt someone following him and Sanji fought the urge to run in panic. The steps came closer and before Sanji could try to run he felt hands clutched on his shoulders pushing him to the side of the next building. Sanji had nothing to do but be terrified as the hands swung him around to face the person.

"Yo!" The familiar face greeted him with a flashing smile. Sanji stared at him with wide eyes, his expression was between surprised and relief. "L-Luffy!" He said with shaky voice, he was relieved that the man found him but a surge of guilt suddenly coiled in his gut. He felt caught of doing something bad, even his attempt to leave the crew wasn't really exposed yet, the way his captain stared at him was enough to make him feel naked where all of his weakness was exposed. Sanji bit his lips or else he'd explain everything in a single breath.

"Sanji." Luffy's tone was suddenly very serious, and the little blond quickly look at the man. Luffy stared at him for a few seconds, like he knew what's running in Sanji's mind. The boy waited until the man spoke. "Have you eaten your bentou?" Luffy said without changing his expression. "No.." Sanji answered uncertainly. "Let's eat it together!" Luffy blurted in mirth.

~~~~~~

Luffy watched the town with interest as he munched the sandwich Nami made for Sanji. He ate his own bentou long before he found the little cook. They were sitting on the edge of a huge clock tower on the farther side of the town. The building was facing the sea, and they could see a nice view of the port where Sunny was docked. Luffy stared down at his cook, Sanji ate his share silently and Luffy was getting uncomfortable. "Hey Sanji why are you hiding from Zoro?" He suddenly asked earning a stutter from the boy. "I'm.. was I.. How did you know?" Sanji exclaimed in disbelief, Luffy laughed at his surprised look.

"Just a guess." Luffy smiled while Sanji snorted. "No, I saw you pack your bag with clothes when I followed you to our room and you keep on looking gloomy whenever you thought no one's looking at you." The young captain said so casually like it wasn't a big deal. "Not to mention that I saw you running away from Zoro." Sanji went silent and look down on his food dejectedly. If Luffy noticed how he acted maybe the others knew too. The blond boy felt guilty, but he was also scared, if he didn't do this now sooner or later they will still leave him.

"I want to leave the crew." Sanji mumbled under his breath. He wasn't sure if Luffy heard it, but he wished he did because he didn't want to repeat those words. "Why?" Luffy's question was as silent as his own voice. It was a simple reply but it was difficult to answer. Sanji didn't want to explain everything to Luffy, all about his father and how scared he was to be abandoned and left alone. "I don't want to be a burden." Sanji said putting down his food between him and Luffy. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his hand over them. "I.. I heard you guys last night." Sanji bit his lips for a moment willing not to cry. "I know about the cook. You won't need me in the crew, that's why I'm leaving." He finally said.

Luffy silently arranged his straw hat on his head and hummed as if thinking of a respond. "I refuse." He said with a straight face, Sanji gaped at him. "Luffy! I can't stay!" Sanji blurted. "If you heard everything we talked about last night you will never try to leave." The captian replied casually. It made Sanji think, because honestly he didn't really hear everything. But the reminder of the revelation last night made him remember what the green haired swordsman said and it was enough to break the tears out of his eyes. "But Zoro said I should be gone!" He whined; one hand shoots up to cover his face. It really hurt him because Zoro was the first person who accept him and made him feel important and to hear that it's far from the truth breaks the boy's heart.

Sanji felt a hand running over his head in a comforting manner as he cried. "Sanji." Luffy's voice cracked and the blond boy had to look up at the captain. "Stop crying or I might cry too." The rubber man said defeated as the tears streamed down from his eyes. "You're already crying!" Sanji exclaimed, his snot dangling from his nose.

It took them time to calm themselves and soon they were back to eating their food. "It's just a misunderstanding." Luffy said before he ate another piece of bread, Sanji had to nod at him, for some reason he believed the man. He gave him hope and it made him feel at ease. "You should ask Zoro, he'll explain to you what he really feels."

Sanji pursed his lips at the anticipation of meeting the swordsman; he didn't know what to ask the man. "And besides you're not in the right state to decide to leave the crew." Luffy stood up and walked going to the stairs. That statement confused the blond boy, he wanted to ask for clarification but he was cut off by the captain. "And before that, I have to beat Zoro's ass for making you cry." He declared seriously popping the joints of his fingers. "Luffy! That's not necessary!." Sanji quickly followed the man in panic after packing the empty bentou back in his bag.

The blond boy followed Luffy down the building. The man didn't order him to come but Sanji instinctively followed him. Sanji's broken heart was calmed by his captain's assurance. It gave him hope, despite the negative thoughts prodding in his mind; as if all the words the man said could be trusted without doubt.

"Let's go back to the ship!" Luffy announced as they entered the shopping district. "Okay." Sanji managed to smile at him.

"Straw Hat!"  
It was the only thing that warned them before the whistling of a cannon ball reached their ears; Luffy quickly grabbed the small boy and jumped away from the hit. The explosion erupted on the spot where the two was standing a second ago. People around them shouted and scattered away from the scene in panic. Sanji watched the smoke dissipate in the air as Luffy put him down. He was shocked at the sudden attack but he wasn't scared. In his stay with the crew he had experienced more dangerous attack than a single canon shot. "Who's there?!" Luffy yelled irritated at whoever lunched the attack.

A huge man with short brown hair stepped closer to them; he was grinning with his crooked teeth as if he just won a fight. "Straw hat Luffy, did you like my greetings?"

"No." Luffy said with crinkled face. "And who do you think you are to fire a canon at people as greetings, you're stupid." He concluded with an innocent distaste.

"I'm Nooki Neer." The huge man answered with air, which just passed for a few seconds. "Never heard." Luffy honestly stated, it caused the man to jolt in anger before he calmed himself and spoke. "It doesn't matter whether you know me or not, after I beat you in a duel, my name will be known by the world."

"Why would I fight you? Come on Sanji lets leave that guy alone." Luffy ushered the boy away from the man.

"Wait!" Nooki shouted desperately but before he could follow the two, a whistle from the police officer resounded in the area and he didn't have a choice but to retreat. He walked back and blend in the crowd, one of his subordinate met him in one of the dark street. "Have you confirmed it?" Nooki asked not even bothering to look at his men. "Yes, it's him." The news brought a smirk on his face. "Good, let's proceed with the plan."

~~~~~

Brook helped them bring the injured Scientist in the infirmary upon reaching the ship. Nami explained shortly how they found the man and soon Chopper started on properly treating the man wounds. The sniper of the crew used the time for unpacking their bag of supplies. Usopp quickly put some of the food that needed to be refrigerated in the ref and arranged the other ingredients for sorting later. The task was instilled to him with the help of a few kick and death threat. Helping the cook for so many times made Usopp learn the importance of proper stocking of supplies and he was thankful that he learned it especially now that Sanji's not yet back, or else they'd suffer from spoiled food or worse poisoned food.

It made him more anxious on preparing the kitchen on its best condition, because he knew that Sanji will come back soon. Maybe he was being a little bit paranoid but he just want to be assured that he'll be back, but now the danger coming to their crew only added to his worries. Finding himself mopping in front of the table, he slapped himself and focus on the current problem. He walked to the infirmary and peeked on Chopper's work.

Chopper was almost done treating the Scientist when Nami entered the galley. "Is he awake?" She asked in a business tone. All of them were alerted by the man's information that their crew was targeted. It also bothers them how did their previous prisoner/guest was in the Island before them.

"He is." Chopper answered silently from the room. Nami strode to the infirmary joining the three inside. "But I think he needs more rest." The doctor continued worriedly. "I-It's fine.." The scientist groaned. "You need to know.. I'll tell you everything."

"We were captured by pirate hunters, some of them saw us coming from your ship. They also fought your captain in that Island." Gilmore said with distaste in his mouth. Ussop remembered clearly how Luffy, Zoro and Sanji returned in the ship, tailed with an army of pirate hunters. "T-They tortured us.. And we told them how we got involve with your crew." Gilmore winced at the memories. "We didn't have a choice! And now they're targeting you're crew! The wanted your bounty!" He shouted in panic.

~~~~~~

Sanji and Luffy was blocked by a group of men when they reached the residential district. Sanji couldn't estimate how many they're but the only thing that identifies them from the scared bystanders was the weapons they're holding. They were all giving a smug look at them and Sanji knew that any moment the fight will break. The blond boy gripped on the strap of his back pack. He promised himself to be useful this time; he can't be a burden or a distraction to hold down his captain. He puffed his chest and readied his stance; decided that he'll have to fight too. Luffy on the other hand was just standing unfazed at the number of the enemies, but when he spoke Sanji felt how serious the captain was.

"So, you guys want a fight?" Luffy's eyes can barely be seen under the fan of his hat. His question was answered by the sound of blades sliding out of their sheath and pulling of guns from their holster. Sanji felt Luffy's hand on his head. "Sanji, I think you have to go back to the ship on your own." Luffy stepped forward as the blond gazed up on the captain with broken look, did Luffy see him as a hindrance? "But Luffy.." He tried to protest because he didn't want to leave him. "You're not a burden Sanji." The rubberman said as if sensing the little boy's doubts. "You just didn't know how important you are to us. We're nakama and all of my nakama are strong! That means you're one of the best!" Luffy finished with a satisfied grin. Sanji just gape at him in disbelief. "And without you in my crew, I can't become the Pirate King!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before he dashed and start pounding at the enemy.

"You're stupid.." Sanji managed to choke out the words as he stifled a sob. "Saying those things in this time." He said quickly wiping the tears before it even fall. The men started to attack them.

Luffy let a bullet hit him and bounced it back, the fight was easy but there're too many of them. Sanji was dodging and following behind him, Luffy knew he had to take the boy to safety but he had to finish the fight. Something caught the rubber man's eyes at the end of the crowd of attackers he had to swipe a number of men in front of him before he could take a closer look at the figure. It was the brown haired weird guy; it clicked in Luffy's mind as he snarled. "You!" The nameless man only grinned wickedly at them; if he wants a fight Luffy will give him one.

"Sanji!" It was the moment the boy felt Luffy's hand on the scruff of his shirt. Suddenly he was flashed forward pass the crowd of men by the captain's stretching hand and dropped to the ground. "Go back to the ship! I have some business with these people." Luffy added with a determined look on his face. Sanji understood the situation; he gave a small nod and started running away from the fight. None of the enemies tried to follow the boy, all of their attention was towards Luffy. "Now I'm gonna kick your ass for ruining our stroll on the town!" Luffy declared irritation etched on his face, but the threat only made the sick grin on Nooki Neer's face grew even wider.

_"Your crew is strong and they know it! They will not directly fight your captain. They found a weak link and that's going to be their first target!"_

 

Sanji run as fast as he could; not paying attention to the townspeople he accidentally bumped. He needs to go back to the ship and tell them about the enemies. All his doubts about himself and the fear of being abandoned were all forgotten. Luffy trusted him and that was enough. His feet pattered on the cobblestones as he turned on the next empty street. Despite the rush of blood in his ears, Sanji heard a cry for help. The boy skidded to a stop, and panted silently. It sounds so weak and he couldn't help but pay attention to it. The blond boy tentatively took a few steps before he heard it again. "Somebody.. help." It said. Sanji scanned the place around him and called for the person. "Here.." It mumbled, and Sanji found back door on the wall further ahead of him. It was ajar and as he stepped closer he heard the wheezing breath from inside.

_"We tried to escape to warn you but it's too late because you're already here!"_

The little boy was quick on his feet and opened the door. Sanji gasped at the state of the person before him. The man curled up in the corner of a small room. He was bleeding and covered in bruise; he had read hair and wearing a torn coat, his eyes were shut and his hand was cradling his arm. "It's okay; I'll find someone to help you." Sanji tried to assure the man he touched his forehead and quickly felt his fever. He was still mumbling for help and Sanji suspected that he was delirious. He's touch must have woken up the man for his eyes fluttered open. "Who.?" The redhead's eyes trailed to Sanji trying to focus.

"Don't worry I know a great doctor." Sanji told him with concern, ignoring the fact that the man was familiar. "I'll just have to go and get my-" He didn't have a chance to explain further when the man suddenly freaked out. "No! Why are you here? You can't be here!" The man panicked and struggled to sit. "What are you talking about?" Sanji asked in confusion. "You must run! They're after you!" The read haired man clutched on Sanji's shoulders and pushed him away.

_"It was that boy; their first target was Black Leg Sanji!"_

"It's too late, because we found you, kid." Sanji and the red-haired man froze on their feet upon hearing the words from the door. The little blond felt the presence behind him and even he was a little scared he managed to turn to the person. Recognition filled the small boy's eyes as he remembered the man; he was the rude customer in that bar. "It's been a while kid. Mind if I continue teaching you some manners?" Sanji was stricken by the familiar sinister grin wanting nothing but to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Luffy made it really hard for me. (He's so unpredictable..) But in the end I managed to finish this one on time. ^_^
> 
> To answer Inviso-bella's question, This fic is pre new bounty arc. That's why these pirate hunters wanted to make sure that the blond kid was indeed Black-leg Sanji, with the help of the scientists.
> 
> Thank you for you support! Btw I'll be posting a new story. :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Ussop!" Nami called as he busted out of the infirmary. Nami raced after him with equal tension in her body. Sanji was the first target of the bounty hunters and Nami clearly knew why they want him first. They want to take advantage of their cook's current condition thinking that he was an easy catch, good bait for all of them.

 

"Wait! Ussop!" Nami finally snapped and the sniper stopped at the railing of the ship. "Nami, we need to warn them!" He reasoned urgently. "I know, but that was what they're expecting. Robin is in the town, I'm sure she'll catch up on something." Nami said with a serious tone. "But Nami!" The Ussop tried again. "I'm not trying to stop you, I coming with you!" She pulled out her Clime Attack rods and walked pass Ussop. "The worst thing that could happen was Sanji getting caught, and I know that most of the time the two morons with him can screw up things when their least likely to be expected."

 

"Chopper told me the situation." Brook suddenly spoke behind them; his skull face was grimmer than usual. "I would like to go with you but it's highly probable that the enemies will attack our ship, so I and Chopper are staying." He explained further. "If those hunters lay a hand on our cook I would personally send them to afterlife." His standard 'Yohohoho!' didn't followed his words and Ussop cringed at it. "But for now please do that in my behalf." He quickly added.

 

"We will." Nami replied sternly. "They'll regret targeting our cook."

 

~~~~~~

 

It stung. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain of being dragged by his hair. His feet couldn't keep up with how fast the man walked. "Let me go!" Sanji screamed as he clawed the man's wrist to pry it off him. His claws broke the skin and the man made an irritated noise before the boy felt stinging on his left cheek and thrown to the ground. He yelped and clutched his side sitting up. "Stop being a pain and just come with us." The man who introduced himself Miura yelled at him. They forcibly dragged him and left the injured red-haired man.

 

"Like I'd do that!" Sanji scrambled to his feet and quickly start running away from the man. Sanji wouldn't forget his face; he's the man who tried to start a fight in the bar. Based on what the redhead man told him earlier, he couldn't let himself get caught.

 

_'Run! They're going to use you to capture your crew!'_  

 

The blond boy couldn't let these people use him against his nakama, even if he wanted to personally kick their butt's for threatening his crew, he had to be smart and find a way to escape instead.

 

Miura didn't even bother to chase him and that concerned Sanji. His first turn only proved the lurking suspicion in his head for he was greeted by several pirate hunters. Sanji yelled too late when a huge man grabbed him by hands with the length of his arm. "Let me go!" But his words were useless. The group just laughed at him; mocking. "Tie him up! We're taking him to the ship." Sanji struggled with all his might but it was futile. His determination and will wasn't enough, the strength of his limbs quickly dwindled from over exhaustion. When the final knot of the rope around his wrists over his back was tied, it downed to Sanji how weak he was.

 

He was caught, and he couldn't even give them a fight. He was dragging down the crew, he was a burden. He saw his tears fell on the ground as he was lifted by one of the men by the arm. Sanji did his best to hold his sob as they lead him to their ship. He was scared, he wanted to call for help but it was stuck in his throat. No one helped him in the last time he asked for one. His own father let him get beaten up by his brothers or let him fall from a cliff and drown. It was only the green haired swordsman who saved him.

_'He'll be gone like he never existed.'_

But Zoro didn't want him anymore.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

The sound of firing and explosion greeted Franky when he reached the port where Sunny was docked. A group of men was attacking the ship as a line of cannon was assembled aiming at the Sunny. The cyborg quickly assumed that they're the bounty hunters. "You Bastards!" He yelled and lunched his strong right on the unsuspecting men. Franky heard the humming of Brook from the other side of the platform; he turned just in time to see the musician finishing his attack to the poor mob. “I guess you knew we’re being targeted by these bastards!” He shouted to his nakama. Nami and Ussop were also in the crowd making their way to the town. “Franky!” Ussop called for him after shooting one of the enemies. “Do you know where Sanji is?”

 

The question was drowned by the noise of the battle but Franky heard it clearly. He was really hoping that the kid had returned to the ship but things really don’t work on your will. The cyborg grunted eliminating all of the cannons in one blow before he answered. “No, he’s missing.”

 

 

Nami hit the last enemy with her staff before she turned to Franky. “What the hell are Luffy and Zoro doing?” She said in irritation. “I don’t know, Zoro was searching for Sanji, but I haven’t meet Luffy.”

 

 

“We have to find Sanji, they might have caught him already.” Ussop suggested with urgency. The four of them were huddled in a small circle on the platform of the port. Brook was about to agree with the sharpshooter but a sudden sound of explosion interrupted their conversation and it was coming from the town. They all tensed for a second, before Brook finally spoke. “That might have been caused by our captain.”

 

“Hehe..” The man lying on the ground next to Franky shakily laughed at them. Nami glared at him and so as the other three. “You’re captain will lose, we have the boy. We know how Straw Hat treasure his crew and he will surely be helpless if we use that boy to catch him.” The man continued with a smug look on his face despite the gash over his head.

 

Nami stepped over him and nudged the end of her weapon to the man’s throat threateningly; she showed her cat burglar smile and said. “If you think our captain will fall to your trap, you’re dreaming. You just led yourselves to a hell ‘we’ll ‘make for your pitiful life.” Nami let the fear spread to the man’s face before she hit him in the head. “That will let him sleep for a while.”

 

Franky noted not to anger their navigator ever. He didn't want to see her evil face ever again. “If they got Sanji then..” Ussop broke the silence. “I know where their ship docked.” The cyborg said with confident.

 

~~~~~~

Nooki Neer was sure he could beat Monkey D. Luffy, but being thrown by a single punch through a building gave him sparks of doubt, the young captain was strong and his bounty fitted his head. Nooki emerged from the rubbles of the building. “As expected, you beat all of my man.” He grinned and pulled his giant club strapped on his back. “You said you want a duel so I’m giving it to you.” Luffy retorted rolling his shoulders preparing to attack. Before the bounty hunter could stroke his ego even more he received another hit from Luffy. The rubber man’s leg stretched and swiped him like a whip, smashing him to the next building.

 

The brown haired man struggled to stand and raised his club; it’s his turn to fight but everything went spiraling in his eyes and he growled in pain as he felt pain on his chest and thrown rolling on the rubbles. The only thing that registered in his mind was the impact on his chest. His legs wobbled as he stood and face the young captain. Luffy was walking toward him; his face was shadowed by the fan of his straw hat.

 

Nooki coughed out a mouthful of blood and spat it in the ground. He couldn't believe it, his opponent was too strong. The damage he took was enough proof that the pirate before him was someone he could never beat. Though his pride won’t allow it, he became the captain of the group of bounty hunters and caught famous crews. They became known by the marines as one of the most reliable bounty hunters. He didn't only get that title from fighting fairly, he was always prepared. No matter how strong his opponent was he would always get something to hold them down.

 

The hunter smiled at the thought, but when he saw Luffy raising his arm for yet another attack he quickly jerked and stopped him. “W-wait! Mugiwara!” He shouted in panic. Luffy noticed him and halted his coming attack.  Nooki took a deep breath satisfied that he got the young captain’s attention, letting out a smirk he started to talk. “You’re strong and I know you can defeat me..”

 

The boy with straw hat, furrowed his brows. “That’s what I’m about to do so just shut up and take my final attack.” He said, lifting his right arm, he was interrupted again by his opponent’s voice. “Wait! You may regret it! I have something of yours, and if you won't do as I say the results might not be pleasant." Nooki said darkly.

 

"Go straight to the point!" Luffy warned raising his arm. "I have Black Leg Sanji! And If you don't give your head I'll have to kill him!" Blurting his trump card out of cowardice wasn't in his plan but he knew that the pirate will falter at his threat. It always worked in his previous targets, abducting one of their love ones, wife, child, parents or friends. They all begged for their safety and before they could fight back they're already trapped between his horns. And Straw Hat Luffy was no different from them.

 

Luffy slowly lowered his hand on his sides and Nooki's smile stretched to his ears. The bounty hunter could almost feel the reward money on his palms. He couldn't blink when a pistol like punch hit him square on the face. Smashing to the rubbles had been a routine for him that day. The pain swirled in his body but all he could think was 'Why?'.

 

When he finally got hold of himself he saw Luffy standing over him. A confident smile tugged on his lips. “I trusted him to Zoro. That’s why Sanji will be fine." Luffy said with air of finality. "But you're going to regret threatening my crew." Luffy popped the joint of his fingers in his palms.

 

A screech of fear was muffled by the series of pounding on the ground ending the fight between the two.

 

~~~~~~

 

"I can't wait to see the face of Roronoa Zoro when he found out that we got you." Miura said with distaste as he and his men walked back to the port. He could still remember the way the swordsman scared his men and his promise to get back on him. He leads the small unit of the crew of bounty hunters under Nooki Neer. The Straw Hat Crew had their mistake when they docked in the last Island. That island had been their head quarters and they got connections to the other island. Once they got a target, they become unstoppable. He turned to the blond boy that seemed to quiet down for a while.

 

"Where's that fight in you back there, kid?" Miura mocked the little blond. Stopping their walk, he crouched down to look the little kid. Who would have thought that the helpless child was one of the notorious crew member of Straw Hat Crew, Black Leg Sanji. They’re still surprised on what the weapon the two scientist they caught could do. "I'm talking to you brat!" Miura had to hold the boy's tear streaked cheeks to make him turn to him. He was met by fierce eyes glaring at him but he could see the swirling fear behind them.

 

The hunter smiled at that. "Looks like a cat got your tongue, you can't act too cocky without that swordsman?" Something snapped at the boy and small foot connected to Miura's face, causing his men call for his name as he stumbled back. "That hurts you little-!"

 

"I don't need that green man to save me!" Sanji shouted at the man's face. He struggled in his binds and managed to broke free from the man's hand behind him. Sanji run away from hunters, he could hear their steps chasing him but he didn't stop, hoping that maybe if he won't give up everything will be alright. It confused him, hearing that Miura's words triggered a hard shove on his pride, like he couldn't let himself be indebted to Zoro yet of all the frustration he felt it was him that he wanted to find comfort with. And despite being alone and weak, Sanji wanted to prove that he wasn't helpless. So he'll try his best to do what he can.

 

They're getting closer but Sanji just run not looking back, he saw an old barrel next to the wall. He run faster and kick the barrel back to his pursuers. Sanji relied on his feet letting it take him farther as he hear yelps and curses of the hunters behind him. "Help!" Sanji screamed between pants. He knew there were police in the town, if he could manage to get their attention he might be saved and those hunters won't be able to use him as bait for the Straw Hat Crew.

 

"Somebody! Help me!" Sanji called even the place was suspiciously empty, no bystander was on sight. Yet Sanji didn't give up. The boy saw a flash of brown uniform at the end of the alley. "Help!" His legs were tired but he pushed it to its limit. When he finally made a turn he was faced by a huge ship on the port. It was larger than Thousand Sunny and it looked like a pirate ship. Sanji was stunned for a second but a hand snatching him to the side woke him up.

 

 

He would have screamed if he didn't recognize the man that grabbed him. It was the officer that talk to him and Zoro. They hide in an abandoned stall, both of them crouched silently as the bounty hunters walked pass them. When they're deemed to he in a safe distance the officer started untying Sanji's bonds. "Those scums will get what they deserve, are they bounty hunters?" The man muttered under his breath, the boy just nod. "There are several incident going on around the town. I receive a tip that they're docked in this port." The officer whispered bitterly as he freed the boy's hand. "Thank you." Sanji said a little bit relieved that the strain on his arms were lessen.

 

"Stay hidden, I'll call for back up." He pulled out a tiny snail phone and sent a message; Sanji didn't bother to listen for his heart was still pounding hard in his chest. He could feel his legs trembling under him. He evened his breathing and tried to calm down, he had to focus. He had to go back to their ship as Luffy said; they might have been attacked too. Sanji stared at the bleeding gash on his wrist, for a moment his vision blurred and he had no choice but to shut his eyes. He felt the officer’s hand on his shoulder asking if his fine. “I need to go back..” Sanji whispered as he gathered his strength.

 

“Quick! Find him!” Miura yelled to his men. They were already in the port, his captain Nooki should have already caught Luffy and he needed to secure the boy now. He was pissed beyond his limit; the kid was a real pain just like that green haired swordsman. They had the same look in the eyes something that was enough to put him on his place and he hated it so gravely. His men scattered around the port and he was left to search near their ship. He cursed under his breath when he looked on their ship. It was silent as hell and he quickly presumed that they’re lazing arount.

 

“Hey louts get your freaking ass down here and help us!” He yelled but no one answered back. It irked him and he was about to yell again when he heard a grunt and a sound of yawning; something clattered before a familiar green hair poked out of the railing of the ship. Miura froze on the ground as Roronoa Zoro stared at him with a single cold eye. “Where is he?” The swordsman said with his deep voice. “I’ve been waiting here; your friends didn’t even last for five minutes.” He continued with a deadly smirk on his face.

 

Miura could picture the blood scene on their ship, he was sure that almost a hundred of them had returned in their ship and to be defeated by a single man was impossible. But the chill in his spine brought by that smile was enough to convince him. Bead of sweat formed on his temples as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he really need to find that boy.

 

Zoro jumped on the platform with sharp eyes. “Have you gone mute? Where is he?” The patience in his voice seemed to be thinning. “Zoro!” Sanji’s voice rung around the wide area, the boy’s voice was a mix of excitement and shock. Zoro’s eye zeroed to the blond boy’s face. Sanji was standing in front of a wooden stall several meters from him. He was biting his lower lip, his eyes were glistening with tears and a bruise was forming on his left cheek. Zoro held his breath and took all the patience he could muster just to not severe the head of this bastard before him. How dare he hurt the little cook?

 

“Take the boy!” Miura shouted at his men that were sneaking behind the stall. Sanji was in the middle of the fight, the officer was fast enough to cross some of the men. Zoro on the other hand was faster. He slashed the bastard with a flying blade attack that went through the other bounty hunters. He rushed to Sanji’s side and eliminated all of the enemies effectively.

 

When he heard from Franky that they were targeted by a group of bounty hunters, he felt his stomach dropped to his feet. He knew he went pale by a few shades but he tried to mask it in front of the cyborg. He was worried as hell. He ran through the crowd of people just to find the small boy. For once he admitted that he was bad with direction and hated it in that very moment. He had a bad feeling about the situation, he trusted the cook but in his current predicament there were so many things that could go wrong. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be late on finding the boy. Someone’s God might have heard, because Zoro crossed path with the bounty hunters themselves; leading him to their ship and telling him about their plan, of course he gave his thanks to them with blood.

 

When he noticed the bruise on the pale boy‘s cheek he saw red. Like it was a taint to his reputation, he should have protected him, and it was only then he realized how much he cared for the boy. The kid had really grown to him. He took a deep breath before sheathing his swords. Zoro finally turned to the boy behind him. Sanji wasn’t looking at him, the boy was standing awkwardly a few steps away and it was obvious that he was ignoring him. He looked tired and tense; Zoro knew that the boy did his best to survive. The look of the trembling and scared boy flashed in his mind from his first encounter with the little cook.

 

Zoro calmly walked towards Sanji, the blond wasn’t looking at him that’s why he didn’t have time to react when Zoro pulled him into a hug. Zoro was kneeling on the ground; his arms were around the small boy. He could feel the stiff blond slowly relaxed in his arms. “You’re safe now.” The swordsman murmured softly. He knew that the kid was barely holding up, he knew Sanji was strong, but now he was just a kid, he needed comfort; the child he met four weeks ago was already resigned to abuse. Seeing how the boy could smile genuinely made Zoro want to not let him fall in that position ever again; and now that Sanji went through all of it again he wanted to show the boy that this time he wasn’t alone.

 

Finally the little cook clutched tightly around Zoro’s sides as he buried his face on the man’s shoulders.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I was able to finish this chapter! I’m sorry for the late update. I was supposed to write a grand entrance for Zoro, but the story just does what it wants. 
> 
> Please don’t hate me, and tell me if you see any mistakes. But still thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are blood in my veins.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin always knew when something eventful would happen, she felt it when she saw the suspicious ship on the port, eavesdropping the conversation of the bounty hunters just proven her hunch. She let Franky inform the other crew members while she gather more information. In a matter of minutes she got the entire plan of the enemy, and it displeased her immensely. They dared to try harming their little cook and she was more than willing to punish them.

 

She was a little relived that Sanji was with Zoro and Luffy for she knew that the two can handle any kind of trouble. Robin decided to leave a tip to the police headquarters about the impending attack, it was better to state that their crew was at the clear side of the coming fight. She had effectively alerted them of their presence on the port. Providing a quick back up to apprehend the bounty hunters. Robin's only mistake was not checking out if Sanji was still with her captain. When she saw Luffy fighting alone with the captain of the bounty hunters she rushed toward the enemy's ship fearing for the worst.

 

When she reached the port she saw Sanji hiding in one of the stalls with an officer beside him. Robin was about to aid the boy from the bounty hunters surrounding them when Zoro suddenly appeared. Seeing how relieved Sanji was at the sight of the swordsman she decided not to interrupt in the battle. Robin knew that the two had some misunderstandings, given that Zoro wasn't good at expressing his feelings, so she let them took care of the situation hoping they would settle their issues. She just stood as support incase they needed back up. In the end Zoro did a good job and protected the little cook.  

 

Robin smiled at the view of the two locked on each other's arms, she left them on their own for now, because she believed that Zoro was capable of taking care of the cook. Robin walked back into the town she still have some things to check out.

 

~~~~~

 

The towns officers restrained the unconscious bounty hunters on the platform and on their ship. The number of the officials overwhelmed the hunters giving them no way to fight back and nothing but cooperate. The towns police officer left Zoro and Sanji on their own device as they sat on the concrete barrier at the edge of the port. The two had their backs to the sea as they silently watched the work progress on the town.

 

Sanji was seated just a foot from the green haired swordsman; he was fumbling on the hem of his shirt nervously. He was embarrassed with how long he held onto Zoro, the man even lifted him to settle on the concrete barrier. Zoro was quieter than usual, and Sanji was thankful for it. Sanji was conflicted on what he feels right now. He was finally able to face the person that showed him kindness and rejection at different moments, he wanted to talk to him but he couldn't find the words to say and where to start. If Zoro really wanted him to disappear he wouldn't rush here just to save him right?

 

The blond boy shyly flicked a gaze on the green haired swordsman beside him. Aside from the embarrassing way he clung to the man, the moment he saw him in the port was way worse. His heart jumped when the sight of the man reached his vision. He couldn'stop himself from calling his name as if the single word would carry all the turmoil running inside his chest to the other man; all the fear and pain he experienced with his family, the love he felt with the crew that he never wanted to lose, how scared he was to be left again because he was useless and the hope that Zoro didn't mean what he said.

 

Luffy told him to talk to Zoro and he wasn't about to back out on that, he was just nervous and the heat of the sun was making him dizzy. “I-I’m sorry.” Sanji started before he took a deep breath and start rambling. “I heard you last night and I thought it’s better if I just leave the crew. If I didn't try to leave I wouldn’t be caught by those bad guys and none of this would have happened. Your cook will be back soon so I should be leaving.” He took another breath to start talking again but Zoro placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop, and look up at the man.

 

Zoro was staring at him with knitted brows, his mouth was pulled into a frown, Sanji couldn't tell if he was mad or constipated. “Ah-“  “You were running away?” The green haired swordsman suddenly interrupted. Sanji nodded at him in affirmation. Zoro’s hand went to scratching and pulling his hair at the side of his head frustratingly. Sanji couldn't understand what he was muttering but he heard words like 'witch' and 'fuck'. Sanji was sure that Zoro was angry. "And you heard what I said last night." Zoro said more to himself in a defeated tone. "Nami was right."

 

"Yes, but it's okay, I u-understand if you prefer not to have a burden like me in the crew.." Sanji said faster than how he intended. He was close to panicking and the temperature was going up. Zoro seemed to be taken aback from his words, but he didn't stop because he remembered what Luffy said, he needs to clarify it no matter how painful the rejection would be.

 

"Do, do you really want me to disappear?" The crack on Sanji's voice broke the swordsman's heart into pieces. The sea witch was right he should have been careful with his words. The scene last night came back to him, he remembered the tears on the sleeping boy's cheeks. Zoro gritted his teeth, it was his fault why Sanji was trying to run away.

 

"Listen Sanji, you're not a burden." Zoro's hands were on Sanji's shoulder turning him so he could face him. "You are strong willed, you're ready to fight for your beliefs without a second thought, that's what brought you to us. You are stubborn but rightful, sometimes you're an ass but I know you really cared for all of us more than anyone. You are a the greatest cook I ever known and a valuable fighter. This crew needs you! Not because of what you can do, but because you are Sanji! Our friend, our nakama-." Zoro reasoned but he was cut off by the boy.

 

"But I'm not your cook!" Sanji yelled at his face. "You are our cook!" Zoro shouted back. The two of them stared at each other for a moment suddenly running out of words. Zoro realized that he just told Sanji the truth though somehow he didn't feel worried or nervous, different than what he expected to feel; it even made him feel better. Saying it out loud uncoiled something heavy in his chest, he didn't know that it was there until he freely said the truth. Keeping that secret might really had been not a good idea. Zoro kept trying to separate the younger and the older Sanji but in the end they're one. They're the same being he admired and respected; a person he was sure would realize his dream despite all odds.

 

“I’m your cook?” Sanji slowly said in disbelief, for the first time not stumbling on his words while he was too drowned in several emotions. The only visible eye of the little boy was full of curiosity, the blue orb sparkled with interest; the previous doubt and sadness were washed behind it. Zoro smiled at him before he spoke. “Yes. You are our cook. The only one I know that could stand the bottomless stomach of our captain. You fight like a mad man for your principles but most of the time you act stupid with ladies. You’re the only one who could face my blades without hesitation; a strong man we can rely on.” Zoro finished with calmness as he watched the boy absorbed his words with wonder. “But, I’m just a child.” Sanji reasoned quietly, Zoro signed and pat the blonde’s head. “It’s kind of hard to explain.” The swordsman considered his words before talking again. “Let’s say you are the cook of our crew but you’re reverted back into a kid mentally and physically because you got hit by a freaking shrinking gun; would you believe that?” Zoro tried to explain with a growing grimace on his face, he wasn't sure if the boy would buy it.

 

Sanji removed Zoro’s hand from his head as his visible eye rolled to the side in consideration, he crossed his tiny arms over his chest thinking. “I think I can believe that.” “Then that’s it.” The swordsman said quickly before the boy could take it back. Sanji stared at the town with a solemn expression on his face, he looked matured for a moment and Zoro couldn't help but imagine the man pulling a smoke and breathing the life of the amber on the stick. He was pulled out of his thought when the little blond spoke.

 

"How old am I?" Sanji asked casually. "We're on the same age." Zoro answered vaguely; he wasn't really sure himself who's older between them. It was an argument that they never finished at some point and it really did matter to him. Surprisingly, a bright smile stretched on the boy's face as if he just opened his birthday gift. "Really?" Sanji said with so much relief; Zoro's breath was caught by his reaction because he didn't expect that. "I'm so glad!" The kid leaned on his arms supporting him from the back as he stared up on the sky. Zoro saw tears at the edge of the boy's visible eye, but the swordsman knew that it was because of happiness.

 

"I thought I would never get out of that place." Sanji said mostly to himself. "But if I'm really part of this crew it means I'm free! Plus I'm a cook!" The boy almost squealed at his declaration. "Do I have a wanted poster? Tell me about me!" Sanji's face was suddenly very close to him; the blond's voice was full of excitement. Zoro held back his curiosity and grinned down at him. "You sure about that cook?" "Unn." Sanji quickly replied.

 

The swordsman think for a moment before he told the boy about his older self. He told him how they met him. The floating restaurant, why was he called black leg and how good he was on getting in his nerves. Zoro was surprised to learn that he knew so much about the shitty cook.

 

"We're like rivals!" Sanji yelled at his face. "Not even close." Zoro retorted mercilessly, a smug look plastered to his face. The little blond pouted at him but he quickly recovered. "I bet I'm stronger than you!" The boy confidently announced. Zoro just grinned back, realizing how he missed that egoistic cook. Sanji seemed to take it as a challenge because he suddenly stood up over the barrier and glared at him. "Just wait, when I turn back I'm gonna kick you to the next island! You mean cabbage!"

 

Zoro's smile broke into laughter. "Like hell I would let that happen." He said playfully ruffling the boy's hair. Sanji growled prying the big hand over his head. The annoyed face of the little cook was becoming a great sight for the swordsman but before he get side tracked he focused on his priority.

 

"Sanji, I apologies for what I said last night. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just confused." Zoro said seriously as the boy stared back at him with considering eyes. _'I was denying how much I cared for you.'_ He never added, as he held back his breath. "It's okay." Sanji only replied brightly. Zoro was stunned how could the little boy forgive him so easily after what he'd gone through; all because of the misunderstanding, not to mention the tears the little blond shed last night. It must have been hard yet the kid forgave him without a second thought. "I'll try to make it up to you." Zoro suddenly promised motioning the boy to seat beside him which Sanji followed without a word.

 

"Hey curly brow, what do you mean when you said you're free?" Zoro asked calmly, though he felt the blond flinched beside him. The truth is, Zoro was curious. Sanji kept on changing moods without giving any clue as to why and the swordsman was getting worried. He had a small knowledge about the boy's past and the fact that all of it was wrong treatment to his nakama made him want to know more. He respected the cook's privacy but he couldn't stop himself from being curious. He felt compelled to know those things because he had finally admitted that he care. The boy took his time before he replied, Zoro heard him sighed.

 

"My father locked me in prison and fake my death all because I can't meet his expectations. I'm too weak to be his son. My brothers said he wants me dead, that's why he left me in that dark place. I-I really thought I would stay in that place forever, but knowing that this.." Sanji motioned his hand toward the swordsman reluctantly. "This will become my future. It makes me happy, somehow I managed to escape to be free and managed to get here." A smile crept on his lips. "With amazing guys like you!" The blond turned to Zoro flashing a genuine smile towards him.

 

Zoro gladly returned it, he felt pride swelled over his chest for the little boy before him. Sanji deserved everything that he have now and he even deserve so much more, after all of the hardship he experienced at a very young age. The boy survived and became a strong man, Zoro knew that whatever challenge was thrown to him, he would always thrive and win. "I always prayed to my mom, that's why I always have faith that everything will be better. I think this time I got a little bit luckily."

 

"Sanji, it's not luck or coincidence that brought you here. It is you who decides what path to take and you chose to live. To fight and be free." Zoro said as he squeezed the boy's shoulder, the swordsman needed to say those words so Sanji would understand that he gained all of these because he didn't give up. Sanji's eyes widen with realization and soon his lips twitch upward. "Thanks." The boy murmured shyly as he stared anywhere but the swordsman. He ducked his head hiding the blush on his cheeks but Zoro saw it and note the fact that Sanji wasn't used on receiving compliment. Zoro huffed and patted the boy's head endearingly. "I can't believe you're such a shy kid." He chuckled.

 

Sanji's face contorted to disgust and slapped the swordsman's hand. "What did you say? I'm not-" His voice was suddenly drowned by a loud scream. "ZOOOROOO!" The two stared at each other knowingly as they came on the same conclusion. Luffy's hand stretched across the town and grabbed one of the post at the harbor he snapped towards their direction shouting with resolve. "How dare you make Sanji cry!!!"

 

Zoro didn't had time to react as Luffy flashed forward; his vision gone blank as his skull met Luffy's. A loud crack was heard before the two tumbled down the shore. "Luffy! Zoro!" Sanji yelled at them in shock, he was about to jump on the water to save them when someone called his name. "Sanji!" When the boy lifted his head to the sea, he saw the Thousand Sunny heading for the docks. Nami, Chopper Ussop and Brook were all on the deck waving at him. He also saw Franky at the starboard. They are all smiling at him and a swell of happiness spread in his chest. He caught Ussop slumped on the railing in relief. "We're worried about you!" Chopper screamed, tears building in his eyes. "Sanji, stay right there we're coming!" Nami shouted at the background of Brook's laughter.

 

Sanji couldn't help but grin at them. Zoro was right, he would gain all of this if he chose to not give up. It made him believe that he was on the right path; that his father was wrong from the beginning, 'cause Sanji was not worthless, because he can be so much more if he really wanted. It was the time the swordsman chose to surface from the water below. "That freaking hurt Luffy! What were you thinking!" He yelled at his captain draped over his shoulder as Luffy complained weakly. He swam back to the shore; his forehead was starting to swell from the hit he got. Sanji couldn't stop himself from giggling at the scene. The other crew member noticed the two and started scolding them.

  

~~~~~

 

Sanji was met by a series of hugs from his nakama when he set foot on their ship. "Are you alright?" Nami asked first, patting on his shoulders and arms worriedly. "I'm fine." He said warmly at her. "We're so worried!" Chopper shouted examining him for injury, his round eyes quickly settled on his bruised cheek, before the tears filled them."Awww, I'm sorry Sanji, we couldn't protect you!" Chopper whined, sending Sanji to startle. "It's alright Chopper I'm fine this is nothing." He assured hugging back the doctor. "But I would feel so much better if you start treating me great Doctor Chopper!" He playfully added and the look on the reindeer's face proved that he succeeded cheering him up. "Ehem, right! Let's go to the sick bay."

 

"I'll go with you." Ussop reached for the blond boy's hand and ushered them to the sick bay. Chopper only found scrapes around the boy's wrist and some on his knees aside from his bruising cheeks. All were treated appropriately but the doctor could tell that the boy was really exhausted and he needed rest. When they got out of the sickbay they saw Robin in the kitchen starting the preparation for dinner. "I'm glad that your back cook-chan." The lady's smiled knowingly at Sanji and he felt like she definitely knew something. "Thanks." He answered normally instead, because he knew something too and he was excited to tell the crew.

 

They went to the deck and caught Nami scolding Luffy and Zoro. It looked funny seeing the two sitting on the lawn deck as Nami raged at them. Sanji couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. It got everyone's attention and Nami and the other's expression softened at Sanji. "How are you feeling Sanji kun?" Brook asked politely coming from the stares on their left. "I'm feeling great!" He replied brightly. Everyone was quite surprised from his response, maybe because of what he'd been through where he's supposed to be shaken but that was far from what he felt right now. Brook tilted his skull to the right before he asked. "Why?"

 

Sanji gave them a proud look. "I already know the truth! I'm the cook of this ship!" He flashed them with a bright smile. Everyone was stunned for a second as they let the information sink in. Zoro sighed running his hand over his face. The silence was cut off by Luffy's laughter. "That's great!" He blurted slapping Zoro's back a little too hard. "I knew I could trust this to you!" The captain said to the green haired swordsman that grunted at the last slap.

 

"You told him?" Nami asked in surprise. "I had to." Zoro replied without any explanation. Franky Luffy and Brook cheerfully crowd around the little boy, Franky lifted Sanji and settled him on his shoulder as he screamed 'Super', they're chatting about how sorry they was, not being able to tell him the truth in the first place. How hard Ussop tried his best not to tell him how a great pirate he was. Chopper was babbling how he still look up on him even he was younger now. And Brook stated how he couldn't share his fantasies with seeing undergarments of woman to him since he clearly didn't had the interest now. Though before he could fully explain himself to the boy Nami had already whacked him on the head.

 

Zoro watched how the crew flocks around the blond boy, he could see that Sanji was happy and then he knew that his decision of telling him the truth was right. Robin emerged from the galley and walked toward him. "You did the right thing. Sanji san seems to be more lively." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. Zoro stared at her with a stoic face, guarding his emotion. "I'm surprised you're able to say your feelings to him." The archaeologist commented with an amused expression. The swordsman had nothing to do but winced at her, he didn't know what the woman was trying to say, because for all he knew he was always good at saying his feelings to the cook. He yelled at him, he snapped at him told how a shitty cook he was. Zoro's eye widened at the realization, because now he really did tell him everything, even the fact that he appreciates the man.

 

"I'm sure things will get much interesting if he'll remember everything when he turns back." Robin muses casually. Zoro took a sharp breath imagining if that happened, he grimaced at the assurance that Sanji will never let it pass and tease him in anyway he could. He returned his gaze to the boy, his expression softening at him. Ussop was whispering something on the boy's ears. Sanji's visible eyes sparkled with interest. Though he hated how the following days might become, he didn't regret his decision, Zoro still think that the cook deserved everything. Sanji blue eyes suddenly zeroed to his; the blond was wearing a mischievous smile. He pointed a finger at Zoro and called.

 

"Marimo!" Sanji was grinning at him like he just discovered All Blue.

 

Zoro felt a familiar warmth in his chest, a part of him was annoyed that the boy learned that term but he also felt happy hearing it from him. He masked his smile by gritting his teeth and yelled back. "What did you say curly brow?" He might be losing his head feeling pleased by the familiar air the two to them shared but it was something he could get used to. Zoro joined the crew with the thought that somehow everything will get back to normal and for now he was content of what they have.

 

That night the strawhat crew had a small party, they filled the boy with the stories of his adventure. All of them aware of the fact that no matter what happen Sanji will stay with them, a child or not, because he was the one and only cook of the crew and an important nakama.

 

That night Sanji slept with a content smile on his face.

 

None of the crew would expect that Sanji won't be waking up the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the wait. It took me so long writing this chapter, so many things happened to me, I got addicted to angst stories that I can’t project the feeling of gratitude and appreciation in this fic because I’m so down. Well, I’m back and I wish I write it properly. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. ^_^
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the last sentence above.


	14. Chapter 14

The feeling of the ship moving by the waves of the sea brought Ussop back to wakefulness. He clutched the blanket draped over him and peered at the sea. He was on his watch duty and seeing the edge of the sea starting to burn like a coal from the rising sun; it means that he was close to going back to the men’s room and just sleep. The thought made him stood and stretched his limbs as he let a whine escaped him. He was ready to go down and start a new day by getting a short nap. Yesterday was a busy day, after the party last night he was lucky to get the second watch duty though he still yearn for a complete sleep. They rescued Sanji and it had brought them great relief.

 

Ussop still had the after party jest, he sighed at his conclusion before he smiled at the sea. He was really happy that Zoro told Sanji the truth, and was pleased at how the little boy accepted it so naturally. Ussop may be known for being a liar or very good at bluffing but he was against to the thought of concealing the truth to his friends. It took him so much to keep his mouth shut. But now he was free to tell everything, he could finally speak without the lurking guilt behind his head. Looking back at the party Sanji was very happy. The kid was intrigued finding out that he was the fourth strongest member of the crew next to Ussop. Even it was a little fabricated Sanji still squealed with happiness. It made Ussop feel like a big brother all over again.

 

The sniper of the crew looked over his shoulder and scanned the port on the other side of the ship. They're still docked on the island and so far, the officers in the town didn't bother them. Robin said that she already talked to them and cleared their crew from the incidents in the town. Nami said that they're leaving today; they didn't have anything to do in this island anymore. The marine didn't arrive and though they met the two scientists again, they couldn't explain why Sanji wasn't still turning back yet they're confident that it will happen.

 

Making sure that everything around the ship was clear Ussop decided to went down. The sun was already peeking on the sea as he climbs down the mast. He heard Brook's violin started the melody the musician used to play in the morning. He didn't even bother to locate the man for Brook usually plays near the starboard. Ussop went straight to the galley and was greeted by the crew's archaeologist. "Good morning Robin." He said excusing himself towards the fridge to get some water.

 

"Good morning, do you want some tea?" She asked turning to him. "No thanks, I just want to take a nap." He assures Robin before drinking a glass of water; the other just hummed in agreement. "Oh, could you check on Sanji? He always insists helping on preparing breakfast, but I wonder if he's too tired from yesterday's incident." Robin explained to him, Ussop was concerned too, because the boy was always an early riser. "Okay, I'll look for him; if he's still asleep I will not wake him. I'm sure a little break from the kitchen won't hurt if he'll rest well instead." With that the Ussop exited the galley heading to the men's room.

 

Ussop just want to fall on his bed when entered the room, he was so resigned of sleeping that he couldn't stop yawning every three seconds. The chorus of snores welcomed him as he entered the room.  Luffy and Chopper was sprawled on their beds Franky wasn't in the room and Zoro stirred on his bed. Ussop peeked on the little blond laid beside the swordsman's hammock. Sanji looked paler than usual, his brows were knitted as if he was in pain, staring closer he notices that he was shallowly breathing. Ussop couldn't help but worry; he scooted closer and tried to wake the boy. "Sanji? Hey little guy are you feeling well?" His hand hovered over the boy's shoulder torn on how to wake up the little blond. He touched the boy’s forehead with the back of his hand and Ussop yelped at the boy's high temperature. Zoro shoot up from his hammock ready for battle because of the noise. "Chopper! Sanji has a fever." The sniper yelled waking up the ship's doctor and the captain effectively.

 

Zoro quickly turned to the small kid and checked his temperature. "Shit." He hissed under his breath. The reindeer was quickly beside Sanji, they tried to wake him up but he wasn't responding. Zoro saw the fear in Chopper's eyes as he ordered them to bring Sanji to the infirmary. Everyone was on edge when the news spread through the ship. The breakfast wasn't as energetic as it used to be, they couldn't shake the tension of worrying about the little cook. They're all waiting for Chopper's findings.

 

Everyone were staying somewhere near the infirmary in case the doctor would come out. Zoro decided to sit beside the door of the galley while the others were gathered around the table. Nami had her account books spread on the table as she works on their budget before they went sailing. Ussop was doing sketches of plans Zoro didn't bother to ask about. Robin was making some tea for everyone. Brook kept on peeking on the port hole without saying a word as Franky stayed outside the room to watch their ship; and Luffy was making a serious expression.

 

Zoro only had a glimpse of his captain's reaction when Chopper told them to rush the boy to the infirmary; and what he saw on Luffy's face was so close to dread. It was the kind of expression that fell to a person that failed to do something so important; and Zoro understood because Luffy, saw how critical Nami got when she was sick back from Little Garden and Luffy already had experienced loss. It made Zoro's stomach churn in fear because he also felt the same. How didn't he notice that Sanji was sick? He was just beside him! It pissed him off, because if he had found out sooner, maybe the kid would still be awake. Zoro took a deep a sigh and walked to the fridge. He took a bottle of booze and an apple. He threw the fruit to Luffy who caught it easily. "Luffy, he'll be fine."

 

Luffy just nod at him as he went back on his position on the floor. His captain's face lightens up a bit biting the fruit. "I'm going to charge those on your next allowance." Nami suddenly told to him and Zoro could only click his tongue in annoyance. Ussop hummed on his work nervously as the archaeologist served the tea. It was the moment Chopper decided to come out of the infirmary.

 

"Chopper!" Most of them said in chorus at the doctor; the reindeer gave them a tired smile. No one could ask the obvious question as he walked to the table. Zoro patiently waited to the news. "Sanji is out of danger." Chopper said followed by a collective of sigh of relief. "His fever has gone lower but, he still doesn’t wake up." Chopper tried to assure them but his voice was laced with worry. "Isn't it a little weird that he wasn’t waking up?" Ussop asked, taking everyone's attention. "It's just, I tried to wake him but he didn't respond, it’s not.." The sniper of the crew didn't continue he couldn't help but remember his late mother on the bed not responding to his calls.

 

"The truth is I have an idea why this is happening to him." Chopper's brow was knitted together with determination. "Robin shared some information with me from the Gilmore and Lex, the makers of the shrinking gun. Like the two stated, all of the people hit by that gun returned to its real age after a certain period of time, but one of their subject didn't turned back sooner."

 

"Lex said that, one person got severely sick before they changed back to normal. That's why I'm suspecting that Sanji is in the process of turning back; and his body is reacting to the chemicals inside him." Robin nodded at the doctor.

 

"That's, good news!" Ussop said unbelieving. The information sank further to them before Luffy declared how excited he was to eat Sanji's food again. Nami sighed and smiled at her captain. "Though before he turned back he has to survive these symptoms, but I gave you my word as the doctor of this ship I won't let anything bad happen to Sanji." Chopper said with determination, Ussop patted his shoulder and Luffy commend the doctor. Zoro just stared at the door of the infirmary with a worried gaze.

 

The fact that the little boy was sick still bothered him; Sanji looked so fragile and weak. He hated that they had no choice but to wait and see what's going to happened next. Though he believes that Sanji will survive, it didn't erase the truth that the boy would suffer because of it. He wanted to see him, but instead Zoro stood and excuse himself from the galley. Sanji will be fine and that was enough for now.

 

 

The weather seemed to be in tune with Zoro's mood and he wasn't happy about it. It was already afternoon and they left the island after eating lunch. They left the scientists in the island and they guaranteed that Sanji was indeed showing the symptoms of returning to his real age. Chopper made sure to check their injuries first before he let them off the ship. They thanked them again for saving them but Zoro wasn't pleased by it. They're still a part of why the cook was suffering now, though he couldn't blame them entirely because he was one of the greater part of why it happened to Sanji. The man was literally in front of Zoro when he got shot and Zoro was supposed to protect him. If it was a real gun, Sanji could be dead or in a deeper trouble. His flow of thought only improves his frustration.

 

The dark clouds above them started to produce thunder as the thin rain mixed with the harsh wind blowing the ship. Nami took command on the ship and all of them followed without hesitation. Zoro just finished tying up the sails as his eyes lingered to the direction of the infirmary. He felt a lump of concern settled in his throat, he knew that the little cook was in there still unconscious. Though the fact that the boy wasn't alone in that room ease a bit of Zoro's worry, they'd decided to take turns on watching the sleeping blond. It was Luffy's turn and he hopes that he was doing the right thing. Pulling his gaze away he continued to work under their navigator's orders. The rain finally fell when they finished preparing the ship for the harsh weather.

 

The day passed unlike any day in the Thousand Sunny, the crew's smiles weren't full now that one of them was unusually sick. They find it difficult not seeing Sanji helping in the kitchen, or messing with Ussop's experiment and tailing Zoro around the ship. They realized that the pitter patter of the little boy's steps had become a music to their ears now that they couldn't hear it anymore. They all stayed being optimistic about Sanji's situation thanks to Chopper's assurance, but seeing the little boy's labored beating, his skin so hot because of the fever and his brows furrowed in silent pain the words of the doctor seemed to be hollow.

 

When it was Zoro's turn, he watched the cook intently, following Chopper's instructions carefully. The task was simple yet it felt so heavy. Zoro still trusted Sanji, he believed that he'll be fine. He'll come back regally and kick some ass; cook fine food and flash an unguarded smile towards him. Zoro doubted the last thought, only the small blond would do that. He flashed his eye to the sleeping boy. He thought how much would the crew miss the little version of Sanji when a day without him got them all worked up. It was almost time for the next watch, so Zoro stood up to replace the cloth over Sanji's forehead with a new one. He pulled the golden strands to the sides and saw the cook’s curly brows, it brought a fond smile on the swordsman's face.

 

Zoro literally tried to smoothen the cringe on Sanji's forehead with his thumb. "Wake up Sanji, stop being lazy you had enough rest. The crew missed you." He said trying to put bite on his words but it came almost like a prayer. Zoro got no answer, a moment passed and he placed the wet cloth on Sanji's forehead. He silently left the room.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

It was the pain that brought him out of the void. The swirling pool of nothingness was pulling away from him, like the waves was helping him to break free from the still waters from below. He felt trapped for so long, but now he was slowly floating up where there were current. He could feel the movement around him; his senses were coming back to him. He tried to reached for it, but when his mind touched the surface; a searing pain exploded in his entire being. It all came crashing down to him, he had a body he realized and it was like in hell. He could feel his bones moving in a weird way while his muscles were in fire; every twitch of his body brings a new layer of pain over him.

 

But he could take it, if it means he'd be able to beat up who ever put him in this situation. So, he held up, pushing the ache at the back of his mind. Slowly he become aware of his hands clutching tight on the sheets, his feet pressing on the bed and the cool thing touching his face. It soothed him and then the pain was gone, but he felt so tired and soon he was out again.

 

 

"Sanji!"

 

 

He cracked an eye open at the call of his name. His vision cleared and was filled with the concerned look of Chopper. He wanted to call him back but his throat was like a dessert. "Sanji! How are you feeling?" Sanji didn't answer instead he looked around the familiar infirmary, and sat up. Chopper gave him a glass of water and he quickly sip from it. "I'm glad that your back! I thought you're gonna die." It was the reindeer's panicked voice that truly snapped him out of daze. The doctor was crying, and Sanji could take that. "I'm fine, Chopper stop crying." Sanji patted the younger's head, as he slipped his feet on the floor, it's only then he noticed that he was wearing nothing but boxer’s shorts. "Wha-What happened?" He stared at Chopper with a freak out expression.

 

"Uh, Sanji what do remember?"

 

It turned out that Sanji didn't remember anything after the fight with the random marines in the middle of the sea. He didn't even know how he got knocked out. Chopper explained everything to him. That he was hit by this weird weapon and the crew had to wait to let the effects fade. He also told him about the fight with bounty hunters; Sanji just 'ahh' and 'ohh' at the reindeer’s story for he really didn't remember any of it. Yet he couldn't accept the part that he de-aged and become a little boy for a month. Chopper said that he was really young and it was before he got to Baratie and according to the doctor everything would be fine now that he finally turned back.

 

But there's one thing that remained unsettling in Sanji's gut. His face must have turned sour for a second that Chopper sent a concerned look. "Sanji what's the matter?" Sanji cleared his throat before he spoke. "It's nothing, do I have clothes here?" He quickly changed the topic. Luckily, he had a spare shirt and pants in the infirmary, Chopper told him to take his time resting, though food would quickly help to regain his strength. Sanji urge the doctor leave and also take a rest since the crew had to wait for him to recover from coma for two days.

 

When the door clicked close leaving Sanji alone in the room, he let the unsettling thoughts get back in his mind. If he turned into a child before Baratie, then it was from _'that'_ time. Sanji laid back on the bed and rest his hand over his forehead. A long time had passed since then but until now he couldn't think of his past without getting mad and even he tries to deny the feeling, he still felt hurt from the way his supposed family had treated him. Just thinking about it made him want to lash on something. That's why he wanted to forget it and keep that part of his life to himself. A flash of the dark cell came in his mind, the way he pleaded to be free from that cursed mask; small hands clutching the bars. "Shit!" He whispered to himself.

 

Learning that he was left vulnerable to the people he least likely to show that part of himself made his stomach churn. How much did he expose himself? Did he tell them? He wished he didn't. But the damage had been done, whatever he revealed can't be changed. He just hoped that they wouldn't look at him differently. No secrets will stay secret forever it's just a matter of time. Sanji calmed his breathing as he stared at the ceiling. It'll be dawn soon, then he'll face his nakama at breakfast. He'll just act like he usually does, they wouldn't judge him for they are nakama. With that thought Sanji felt relieved enough to start the day but before that he need to smoke.

 

Sanji crept to his secret stash of cigarette in the galley only to be surprised because it was empty. His mind raced a mile in seconds on who could possibly took his smoke. He went to another part of the ship to get some of it but to his disappointment it was also empty. Sanji checked another one but it was in vain. Somebody took all of his cigarette and it made him itch to get them back. But now he was desperate to have even just a single stick. He felt like he was having withdrawal. Running out of time Sanji stopped his search and started preparing breakfast. His duty as the ship’s cook comes first before everything else.

 

"Sanji!!" Luffy and Ussop shouted as they burst in the galley. "Breakfast isn't ready yet, get out-" Sanji wasn't able to continue his words because the two had tackle him to the floor. "What the-" "Sanji your back!" Luffy was hugging his waist like an octopus and Ussop was also doing the same. "We saw Chopper sleeping and all we could think was check up on you!" The sniper explained as Sanji prying their hands off him. "I'm fine, but more importantly where are my cigarette?!" He asked as the two untangle themselves from him; they all stood up.

 

"Uhh.. I don't really know." Ussop scratched his head and Sanji could see that he was lying. Though his sharp glare was enough to make the other man speak. "We actually hide them because you.. you know, became a little boy, and we don't want you to start smoking at a very young age."

 

Sanji sighed and pushed Luffy's drooling face away from the meat. "Okay just give them back to me at breakfast, it’ll be ready in ten minutes so Luffy get out!" The cook shouted in the end as he kicked the two out of the kitchen. So far Sanji didn't noticed any change in Ussop and Luffy's demeanor towards him, maybe the change didn't do any damage that would back fire to him. The thought calmed him until breakfast.

 

 

Everyone was in good spirit learning that Sanji was back. He was glad to see the relieve on their faces as they welcomed him. But the way Brook clung to him in a boney hug and the way Franky lift him like a kid in the air was a little too much. He gave them a good kick because of it and they both thanked him, saying they missed it. Sanji was embarrassed in a new level as the crew laugh on his angry red face. Nami seemed to be talking to him more and Robin praised his cooking. He was glad to know that the two ladies handled the kitchen when he was gone.

 

Things are pretty normal until the conversation turned about the previous Island. 

 

"Hey do you think Gilmore and Rex managed to get off that Island?" The sniper suddenly asked. "I think so they're so eager on starting a new research lab." Chopper chimed. "Who are you talking about?" Luffy suddenly asked mouth full of food. "It's those scientist that made that shrinking gun!" Ussop said unbelieving. "Ah! Those bastards." Luffy wore a nostalgic smile on his face that made Sanji raised his brow.

 

"Franky! Make a gun like that! I want to turn Sanji back into a child again!" The captain suddenly declared. Zoro sputtered on his drink as the others stop eating all in shock. Nami smacked Luffy's head with a crunchy thunk. "You can't just decide about that!" She exclaimed. "And you can't just make fun of that kind of weapon. We're lucky enough that he turned back." Franky said as he turned his head to the cook. "Though I'll miss that little squirt."

 

"What?" Sanji barked a little annoyed but his anger was drowned by the others laughter. "Yeah, I'll miss that kid running around the ship." Ussop chimed with a smile on his face. "Hey! I'm right here!" Sanji sputtered. "Yohohoho! He even asked me if I'm allergic to something, I told him how peanuts make my skin so itchy though I don't have skin anymore!"

 

Silence fell in the room like usual but now all eyes were on Sanji as if they're expecting something to happen. He hid the small quirk of his lips by breathing his smoke, he was standing at the far corner of the table. The quietness continued and Sanji felt uncomfortable all eyes still at him. "What?" He asked incredulously before the chatter started again.

 

 "If you guys really missed the little cook you could buy some cute pictures from me." The navigator declared pulling a picture from her pocket. Everyone gasped at the picture of small Sanji smiling brightly with flour stain on his cheeks. Sanji gaped at them. "Na-Nami-san, thats- no!" The cook almost barreled across the table but the others held him back. Sanji was torn from taking the picture from Nami or not because she's Nami! Nami's always right, he can't defy the lady's wishes! Right! "I'll buy all of them!" He shouted too late as delicate hand sprouted and took the picture and quickly handing it to Robin.

 

Everyone stared at her but she stayed silent casually sipping on her tea and just like that the breakfast continued but not without Nami's assurance that she still had plenty for anyone that's interested. "Can we just forget about it." Sanji mumbled clutching his hair as he leaned on the table. They're acting like Sanji was a priced baby when Sanji knew that he was not, never been and never will.

 

"That's hard when we spend time with the younger you." Chopper reasoned as he was handed his seconds. "I'm sorry Sanji kun, but you have to be patient until we get over it." Nami comment, normally Sanji would swoon over her but the situation was so weird he had to stop and think. The crew seemed to like him more or his kid version, it meant that they didn't learn about his past or else they would be having a serious talk right now and not a happy chatter about him. A sigh of relieve escaped from the blond.

 

 

Sanji started eating with then as he made sure to tend all their needs as they ate. "Yohohoho. But the fight in that Island was risky, I was really scared for our little cook, my hair almost straightens up from the tense alone. Ah- though I.. do have hair." Brook suddenly realized as he gestured to his curly hair with his deadpan look, empty sockets staring at Sanji.

 

The cook was taken off guard and guffawed at the joke as he tapped the table in mirth. The crew smiled and laugh together with him. Sanji's giggle was almost like the way he laughed when he was young. It was too late for Sanji to hold it back but he tried to cover his mouth. "I won!" Nami announced standing up raising a hand as the others groan while Robin chuckle. "He laughed at Brook's second attempt!"

 

"I thought you could hold up until the third try." Ussop complained to Sanji. "I'm not laug-" He wasn't able to ask because Franky interrupted. "I thought you'll break at the first skull joke."

 

"But that's technically not a skull joke!" Zoro suddenly chimed in, it was only then that Sanji noticed the swordsman that seemed so behave since morning. "Oh Zoro, don't be a bitter loser, it’s still Brook's joke. It's your fault giving too much trust on Sanji betting on the fourth joke." Nami explained without mercy, Zoro just growled and bit his cheeks. Did he just pouted Sanji wondered.

 

"You guys had a bet? Why am I not informed?" Luffy whined being left out of the fun. "Because you might spill everything before we even get started." The Ussop answered calmly.

 

"Please don't forget my commission Nami san. Yohohoho!" Brook said with a pleased smile. Sanji was left helpless, the crew definitely knew more than they should. But being the center of fun with his crew gave Sanji the sense of belonging, and it warmed his chest. Sanji decided to let it pass like what Nami said he'll let them get over it and for now hell enjoy their attention.

 

Sanji joined the conversation, he never felt this happy before. He wasn't aware of the swordsman watching him from the farther side of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, chapter done. I want to thanks those who're still reading this fic even I updated so slow. The story is about to end that’s why it’s getting harder to write it. Please tell me what you think of it. Do you want this to end?
> 
> I still want to say sorry for the last sentence of the last chapter. I just need to put Sanji on break before he turned back. I was actually avoiding the scenario when he suddenly turned back and he would be wearing those little clothes. ( I saved his dignity and put him in a little private place when he turned back. ) 
> 
> Thank you and until next time. ;D


End file.
